Another Love Triangle
by dredmaster100
Summary: 7 years after Breaking dawn, Renesmee is all grown up. Unfortunately she is caught in a love triangle with Jacob and Nahuel when Nahuel returns looking for a mate. What's worse, tensions arise between her and her father as Edward sees her growing up with two men fighting over her. But is Nahuel really what he seems? Please READ AND REVIEW! XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my 2****nd**** fanfic. Need some reviews to keep writing.**

** OK So basically its 7 years after breaking dawn. Renesmee is grown up and Nahuel comes back to the Cullens looking for a mate. OMG Jake is yet again caught in a love triangle.**

**Chapter 1.**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Please tell me that I'm imagining that horrific sound. Please, please, please let it just be in my head.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned. No such luck. It was real, and it was getting louder with each beep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_ Shut up! _ I thought. It's impossible. It can't be morning already. Didn't I just go to bed like 10 minutes ago?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

At this point there was nothing I hated more than this stupid alarm clock. _Shut up!_ I thought as I rolled over to the side of my bed. I reached down with my eyes closed and grabbed the first thing on the floor that my hands touched. It felt like a book. I took it and slammed it down on the source of the annoying buzzing sound. Once. Twice. Three times…

_BEEP! BEEP! BE—_

It stopped. _Thank you_. I knew without opening my eyes that my alarm clock was broken. Oh, well. I don't care. I enjoyed the silence and tried to go back to sleep.

Way too soon, I heard a soft knock at my door. I groaned. _Go away, _I thought.

I heard a chuckle, but my father came in anyway. I heard him walk over to my bed and felt it when sat down at the edge. Putting a hand on my back, he shook me gently.

I sighed. "Is the house on fire?" I asked glumly.

"No," he said. He sounded a little confused.

"Then go away and let me sleep, please," I told him.

He chuckled again. "Oh, come now love, you don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" His voice, like always, was soothing and calm. I usually loved the sound of his voice. But not now. Right now, his voice was as annoying as the buzzing. I wanted it completely silent so that I could sleep.

"Hmm, going to be difficult, are we?" He asked. I detected a trace of humor in his voice. When I didn't answer, he put one arm under my shoulders and the other arm under the back of my knees. He picked me up and pulled me out of my bed and out from under the warm covers, cradling me like I was a small child.

"Gah!" I gasped as he carried me and started swinging me around. "Let me go to sleep," I begged him.

"Sorry, love," he said to me. "You've got to get ready for school. We can't be late on our first day. What will our teachers think?" He chuckled. He set me down on my feet and kissed my cheek. "Go on and get dressed. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Then he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and turned towards my bed. I looked at it with longing. _5 more minutes…_

"Don't even think about it." I turned and saw my dad peaking through the slightly opened door with a smirk on his face. I sighed. He closed the door.

Walking like a zombie, I went into my bathroom. As soon as I splashed some water on my face, I felt a little more awake. Looking into the mirror, I saw that my hair looked a mess. It looked like a birds nest. I took a quick shower and brushed my hair, trying to make myself look presentable. I put on the outfit my aunt Alice picked out for me yesterday. Black skinny jeans with a shirt that had all the Avengers on it. I loved the Avengers.

I walked out my room and met my mom in the living room.

"Hey, Mom," I said to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey sweetie," she said to me. "Ready for your first day of school?" She asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told her. "I'm a little nervous, though," I admitted.

"Don't worry, Nessie," my father said from behind me. "Everything will be fine," he said.

At that point, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said. I ran towards the door and opened it.

"Jake!" I said and I jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey, Nessie," he said. "How's it going?"

"I'm alright, just a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it. You'll be fine." He set me down and saw my shirt. "Avengers, Nice!" I knew he would like it.

"There the greatest!" I said.

"Alright you two let's go, before we're late." It was my mom who spoke.

I laughed and we all got into our cars. I rode with Jacob in his Rabbit and my parents rode in my dad's car.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Jacob referring to my aunts and uncles.

"There going to meet us at the school," he said.

I nodded. Today was my first day ever of school. I couldn't have gone earlier in my life because I was aging too fast. But now, my seven years of growth had ended and I'll look seventeen forever.

This was gong to be weird. Since I looked the same as my parents, I had to pretend that my dad was my brother and my mom was my adopted sibling.

"What are you thinking about, Nes?" Jake asked me.

"I was just thinking about how awkward it's going to be today. Like, what if I call my dad Daddy in front of everyone?

He laughed. "Yeah, that will be pretty weird. But don't worry. It's going to be great," he said.

"How do you know?"

"Because they're some things I just know. I know you're going to amazing today. I know you're going to have fun. I know everyone's going to love you and see how special you are." He looked at me and flashed me a grin.

My heart sped up a little and I blushed. "Thanks, Jake." I reached over and kissed his cheek.

We reached the school and Jacob parked in the parking lot. My parents and aunts and uncles were already there. Getting out of the car, I skipped over to them.

"Hey, guys," I said as I neared them.

"Hey little sis," Uncle-I mean Emmett said. "You ready to blow the minds of all the boys in school today?"

I stared at him and gasped not knowing what to say. I felt a blush growing on my cheeks.

My dad growled at him.

"Easy there, Edward," he said pleading with him. "You know it's going to happen."

"Any boys give you trouble Nessie, you tell us," Jasper said to me. "We'll take care of it."

I smiled. "Thanks." And then the bell rang.

"Here's your schedule Nessie," Alice said. I'll walk you to your next class." She grabbed my hand and we said our goodbye's and we started walking.

"Are you in any of my classes?" I asked her.

"Third, and lunch," she said. I nodded trying to control the butterflies in my stomach.

"Don't worry Nessie," She said to me. "I know you'll do great."

"Thanks."

We walked through the crowded hallways and I tried to ignore all the people staring at us. Wasn't it still rude to stare?

"Here you go, Nessie," She gestured to the class at the end of the hall. "I'll see you afterwards, ok?"

I nodded. She kissed my cheek and walked towards her class. I took a deep breath and walk inside my classroom.

Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here is chapter 2. Hoped you like chapter 1. Please try to review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I wasn't paying any attention to my Biology teacher. It seemed that no one was. Or maybe it was just me. But I feel like every ten seconds, someone glances in my direction and then quickly turns their head when I glance back. At first it was just awkward, but now it's annoying.

In the beginning, the period started off good. Not perfect, but ok.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, I immediately decided that I wanted to sit in the back. There was this girl who was sitting in the front row, and she had in a skirt that was so short, it barely covered her…area. She was talking to a guy sitting behind her and even though he was sitting down, I could see that his pants were below his waist and he had blue boxers on. Weird, who _does_ that? Does his pants not fit him? Then, next to those two were these two girls, one had a ring on her nose and the other had like twenty piercings on her ear. They were talking to each other and texting people at the same time, laughing loudly when they read something funny. They all stopped and stared when I walked in.

It seemed like the back was the safest place to go. I quickly scurried back there.

I sat in the seat that was the farthest away from them. A few seconds later, even though the classroom was still half empty, a boy came and sat in the chair next to me.

Now, I know my human social skills are kind of low, but I'm pretty sure that it's not normal to sit next to people you don't know.

"Hi," he said with a smile. He was light-skinned and had dark curly hair. "I'm Joshua. Everyone calls me Josh." He offered his hand out for me to shake.

I took it. "Hey Josh. I'm Renesmee. Call me, Nessie," I told him.

He chuckled a bit. "Nessie. Well it's a good thing you have a nickname because I don't think I would remember a name that long."

I smiled. "Yeah it's pretty weird and kind of a mouthful. But everyone really calls me Nessie so it's fine."

"Ok, good. So you're new here, I guess?"

I grimaced. "That obvious, huh?" _I_ didn't think it was that obvious. But then again, I didn't exactly know the normal teenage behavior. How was I making myself stand out?

"Nah, not really. I just make it my business to know all the girls around here and I would have _definitely_ remembered you." Then he had winked at me.

There seemed to be a double meaning in his words, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I would have to figure it out later because he was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Oh… well, I moved here with my family. We all came from Washington."

"Cool… So hey if you need anything, just tell me. I can hook you up with all sorts of stuff."

He raised his eyebrows twice, which made me think that there was another double meaning in his words again. I was tempted to ask him, but I didn't want to look stupid.

"Um, ok. Thanks."

At that point, my teacher, Mr. Smith, had started the class and so I turned away from Josh.

He started giving us a lecture about the curriculum and he passed out some papers to be signed by our parents. It didn't seem important, so maybe that's why everyone was barely listening.

I sighed and started wondering when this period was going to be over. I wanted to go to classes with my family. I knew I would be more comfortable if I was with people that I knew.

"Boring isn't it?" Josh asked me. He must have heard my sigh.

"Yeah. I guess I thought we'd be learning something today." Well, I knew that _I_ wouldn't be learning anything new because my family already taught me this subject, but I at least thought we would be doing something more than just rules and regulations.

"No teachers ever start teaching the first day. The first week, if you're lucky."

"So you're telling me all my classes will be like this?" I asked, glumly.

"Yup. But hey if we have anymore classes together, we-"

"Excuse me Mr. Joshua, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Smith had asked him interrupting whatever Josh was about to say.

I blushed. Even though Mr. Smith wasn't talking to me I still feel a little guilty of getting Joshua into trouble.

But Josh did seem to mind. He smiled Mr. Smith in ease. "Nope. I'm good."

Mr. Smith flashed him a frown. "Then be silent," he commanded.

I thought that that would end our conversation, but two minutes later Joshua started talking to me again.

"So, what's you're next class?" He asked me.

I had to check my schedule. "Um… English."

He sighed heavily. "Dang. I have Algebra. But hopefully I'll have another class with you and your pretty face," he said.

I blushed, heavily. Whoa. I was totally speechless. What do I say to that? Thank you? Aw, that's sweet?

Thankfully the bell rang before I could answer. I quickly got out of my seat and started packing my bag.

"So, I'll see you later, beautiful," he said, walking away.

Again, I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stood there watching him.

Humans are weird.

And then as I was leaving, my whole day fell apart. I looked up and saw Uncle Emmett was standing in the doorway, and he was blocking Josh's path.

Now, I know Emmett and I know he's a major goofball, but right now, he looked serious. Dead serious. And scary. Most people already thought him intimidating because he looked so big and strong, so right now, with the murderous face expression, he looked terrifying.

What did I do wrong?

But wait a minute; he's not looking at me. He's looking at Josh. I suddenly remembered him promising that he would take care of any boys that were giving me trouble.

Uh-oh. I can see where this is going.

_Oh no, no Uncle Emmett don't do this_, I thought as I walked quickly towards them. When I got to them, they were outside the classroom, but Emmett was standing in front of Josh, his arms crossed, his face grave.

I had to stop this now. I took Emmett's hand and tried to pull him away. "C'mon Emmett. Let's go to class," I said to him in a weak attempt to end the foolishness I knew my uncle was about to start.

"Hold on, Nessie," he said as he pulled me back to him. He didn't look at me; he was staring at Josh. His tone was a bit more pleasant. However, I heard the double meaning in his voice, but unlike the times with Josh, I knew what he was implying. Violence. Trouble. Mischief. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. But it was Josh who spoke. "You know this guy Nessie?" he asked me.

I looked at him. I could clearly see that he was intimidated, who wouldn't be? Emmett's a large beast, especially to human eyes. "Yeah, he's my brother," I said to him, readying myself for his reaction.

A flicker of fear shot through him. "Brother?" He asked uncertainly as though he was hoping that he misheard me.

"That's right," Emmett said, his voice was rich with power and dominance. "Older brother. And who are you?" He asked. The way he asked the question, it made Josh seem inferior. Well, of course he was inferior, but Emmett made it seem evident, even to Josh.

"I-I'm Joshua," he stuttered, his cool bravado from earlier long gone.

"Nice to meet you," Emmett said although his tone suggested otherwise. He offered his hand to shake. Josh was plainly scared stiff of Emmett and was debating whether or not to shake his hand. Eventually he built up his courage and took Emmett's hand, cringing at the coolness.

They held on longer than necessary and when Emmett finally let go, Josh had to flex his fingers.

"Well, I'll see you around," Emmett said dismissively to Josh. TO me he said, "C'mon Nessie, let's get to class."

As soon as Josh was out of earshot, and we started walking to my next class, I whispered ferociously to Emmett. "Why did you do that? You scared him."

Contrary to my anger, he just laughed, which made me even more furious.

"I did, didn't I? Man, it looked like he was about to pee in his pants. If I had five more minutes with him, I bet he would have." He laughed again.

"Why, Emmett?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I was just following orders."

"Orders? Who-" But I already knew. "It was my dad, wasn't it?" Of course it was him.

"Yeah. He heard what that brute was thinking, and he got furious. If you thought I was mean, I guarantee that Edward would have been 10 times worse."

I let that sink in. The fact that my dad had heard everything Josh was thinking made me nauseous. And I thought the butterflies in my stomach were bad. This was torture.

"Hey cheer up, Ness," Emmett said to me sensing my mood. "It's not that bad. He's just a little overprotective."

"And I have every right to be," his voice came up behind me.

_Oh, great,_ I thought. "Dad, I-"

But he interrupted me. "I'll walk her to class Emmett, thanks," he said.

When Emmett was gone, he looked at me. I tried to speak again, but he just cut me off.

"Stay away from Josh, Renesmee. He's not safe," he warned me. Whenever he used my full name, I was either in trouble, or something serious was going on. I wonder which one it was right now.

And how could Josh, a human, be dangerous to me, a half vampire? That doesn't make any sense.

"Dad, we have class together. I can't stay away form. You're overreacting," I told him. I was vaguely aware that I was calling him Dad in public, something I tried very hard not to do. Everything had just gone wrong today.

"No. I'm not. Don't speak to him, at all. In fact, don't talk to any of the boys here," he told me in a tone that said that he was dead serious.

"What? Dad, come on, be serious."

"Easily, there's nothing remotely funny about this." I was about to say something else, but he cut me off again. "We'll talk about it later. Let's get you to class."

From that point of, my day seemed to slowly get worse. People kept staring at me in class, my teachers seemed to get meaner, no one wanted to talk to me and what's worse, either my dad, Emmett or Jasper had to walk me to every one of my classes. They were trying to scare off the guys, I guess. But they were also scaring off my potential friends. I looked around at the students that I would be totally cool with and they were too scared to talk to me. I wasn't any braver, I didn't talk to them either. What's the point of going to school, if I don't hang out with anybody? If I'm just going to hide in the back of the classrooms, I should have just stayed home all day. Home. I can't wait until this day was over so that I could just go home.

**Hey all. This was a little longer than I expected. Sorry if it was too long. Tell me what you think in your reviews. And if you have any suggestions, u can tell me those too. Sweet so I hope you enjoyed it :)!**

**BTW…HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thank you all for those who reviewed. You guys are awesome. I'm going to try to put all your ideas into the story. Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving. I know I gained like 5 pounds lol. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3.

How long have I been looking out my bedroom window? I checked the clock and I was a little shocked to see that it wasn't there. Oh right, I broke it yesterday morning when I smashed it with a book. I looked to the floor and saw all the broken pieces looking completely impossible to put back together. Oh well, I'll just get another one.

I sighed and rolled over, trying to get more comfortable so that I could go back to sleep. As if that would help. I've been trying to go back to sleep for the past 3 hours. Unfortunately, I wasn't one of those people who could go fall asleep at will.

This was so ironic. Yesterday morning when I wanted nothing more than to sleep, I had to get up. Now, when I don't have to get up, I can't go to sleep. But I'd rather stay in bed, awake, than go to school. I never, ever want to go back to school again. It was so horrible. Why did we even go? There was no point. We know everything that they teach. I bet I'd be able to convince my parents not to let me go back. I had the whole weekend to do it. Thank God, our first day of school was on a Friday.

I heard a knock at the door. I groaned. Speaking of parents… "Come in," I said out loud.

I heard the door slowly open but I was facing the opposite way, so I couldn't see who it was. But I had a pretty good idea.

"Good morning, Nessie," my dad said to me right before he came into my view. He walked slowly over and sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine," I told him.

He touched his hand to my face. "We need to talk, love," he said. His voice, like always, was calm and soothing. I loved hearing his voice.

I nodded in agreement. I sat up leaning my back against the headboard of the bed, not quite looking in his eyes. This was my chance to convince him.

"You're going to school, Nessie" he said to me, plainly He must have heard me thinking otherwise. "Nothing will change that."

I frowned. Well that sucked. There was no way I was going to persuade him now. He was going to force me to go.

"It'll get better," he told me when he saw me frown. "I promise."

I didn't believe him. There was no way school could get better. There was no way I was going to be happy about school either.

"Hmm," my father said. "You're in a gloomy mood today. I can fix that." He wasn't smiling but I heard the humor in his voice.

"No," I moaned, knowing what he was hinting at. I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Come here, love," he said, reaching his arms out to me.

"No. Daddy stop," I said as I tried to pull away from him. But he just pulled me back and into his cold but comfortable arms. I tried to get out but all I could do was squirm. "Let me go," I told him.

"I don't think I will." He kissed me on my forehead.

"Don't," I told him. I am so _not_ in the mood for this. He kissed both of my cheeks, and my forehead again. "Daddy, stop."

He ignored me. And then he did it.

Sliding me shirt up a little bit, he put his face to my tummy and he blew out making that funny farting noise against my skin.

As unusual, I felt that tickling sensation but I tried not to giggle. However, there was a smile on my face. "Daddy, stop it!" I said as I tried to pull away again. "I'm too old for that."

"I disagree, Nessie," he said as he grabbed me and blew into my stomach again.

This time I couldn't help but to laugh. It felt so funny! He knew I loved this.

"Ah, there's that beautiful laugh," Dad said to me. "I was wondering where that went." He kissed my cheek. "Come on, love. Laugh for me again."

"No, no, no," I said to him.

He sighed dramatically. "Well, if you insist…" I braced myself. He blew into my tummy and I busted out laughing.

Then he started tickling me. On my stomach, under my arms…everywhere. And he didn't stop until I was laughing so hard that tears came down my eyes. Eventually, I forgot all about school yesterday and the horrible mood I woke up in this morning. All I could think of was all that tickling and laughing. My dad really knew how to cheer me up.

"Thank you, love," he said, hearing my thoughts. "I do my best."

I was sitting on his lap, afterwards, in the rocking chair that faced the window. It was a little weird, because I looked the same age as him. However, even though we looked the same age, I was still about a head shorter than him (Grandpa seems to think that this is the tallest I'll get since my seven years of growth are finished). But I was still able to snuggle against his chest like I use to when I looked younger. It was sunny today and I was watching the sparkles on my dad's skin. They were so beautiful.

"_You're_ so beautiful," he said to me before he kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked out the window.

It was silent then, and we just enjoyed each other's company. I was starting to fall asleep.

"Before you fall asleep, love," dad said. "There's something that I wanted to talk about."

I sighed. It seems like we were going to finish the conversation that we started earlier. "School," I said.

"Yes, that. But also a little more," he said to me. "First off, I wanted to apologize to you. You were right. I was overreacting-a little. But when I heard what that vile brute was thinking…it just made me extremely furious."

I smiled sadly at him. "I know, Dad," I told him. "You don't have to explain yourself." However, I was a little curious. What had Josh been thinking that made Dad so upset?

"I do have to explain myself, Nessie, because I'm afraid I'm going to be very genuinely over-protective from now on."

I stared up at him in shock. "What? Why?"

He sighed deeply and touched his forehead to mine. "How do I explain this to you?" He asked. Although he was speaking out loud, I had a feeling he was talking to himself.

His head popped up suddenly, startling me a bit. "Do you remember the story Grandma used to tell you to teach you to plan ahead?"

Um, that was random. This is how he was going to explain it to me? Whatever _it_ was. "Yes," I answered.

"Tell me it."

"Well, it was in the middle of the summer in a village a long time ago. There were these two farmers. One farmer was growing corn. He would eat some, and then store the rest of it for the winter. The second farmer was also growing corn. But unlike the first farmer, the second farmer would eat a small amount of his corn and then sell the rest of it. When winter came, the first farmer was happy because he had plenty of corn to eat. The second farmer was sad because he had nothing to eat. All he had was a bag of money. And he couldn't buy corn because people needed all of their corn to eat and they didn't have anything to spare."

My dad nodded. "Very good, Nessie."

But I was still confused. How would this help me understand?

"Nessie, what if I told you that you are the corn the in story?" He asked me, plainly.

I laughed. "What?"

"You are the corn. You are the thing that many people want."

"I don't understand."

"You have grown into a beautiful young women. When you went to school, most the boys there, looked and you and they wanted you."

"But how does that make me the corn?" I asked him.

"The boys who wanted you. Who do you think they are?"

"The farmers," I guessed.

"Exactly. So, the first farmer saw the corn and saw the true value of it. The second farmer saw the corn, but he wanted it for all the wrong reasons."

"I don't-"

"Some of the boys at school will look and you and not see your true value. They'll want you, but for the wrong reasons and that's what infuriates me."

It was starting to make a little sense. "But what are the wrong reasons?" I asked him.

My dad flinched. He looked kind of embarrassed. "I'd…rather not tell you that now. Maybe later when you're older."

"That bad?" I asked. He nodded.

I sighed and started to think. "So Josh…he's the second farmer isn't he?" I asked.

Dad nodded again. "When he saw you, he wanted you. But not because of who you are, but because he wanted to do…other things. Things that will hurt you. I don't mean physically hurt. If you start to believe that the 2nd farmer is the first farmer, it'll hurt you _emotionally_ when you see his true colors. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you like that."

I was starting to get it. Josh liked me but not because he actually knew me. Not because he thought I was special or amazing. He liked me because of something else. Something that didn't show my true value. Josh didn't care about my true value, though. And if I didn't know that he was such a bad guy and I thought he liked me for who I am, I would get hurt when I figured out that he's not the guy I though he was.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, love," dad said, smiling at me.

"So how do I know who the 2nd farmers are?" I asked him.

"Well, the more you see them, the more you start to recognize them. It gets easier over time. I'll help you look out for them. And I'll keep them away from you. That's where I'll start to become over-protective."

I giggled and I realized that I don't mind the over-protectiveness. It just means that he cares.

"Yes, love, I do care. I care so much. Thank you for understanding. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Teehee XD. So how was it? Did you guys understand what the analogy? Did I do a crappy job at it? Let me know.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading and for reviewing. Feel free to give me any suggestions on anything in the reviews. Whether its comments corrections criticism…anything at all. I'm going to put all your ideas into the story, so if you want to see something…you know what to do. REVIEW! Kk BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyas! Here's chapter 4. Tell me what you think of it.**

Chapter 4

"So…why did you change schedules?" I asked Jacob suspiciously while we were walking through the school halls. We were going to our first period class, biology, which we now shared. I wonder what would have happened if Jake shared this class with me on the first day. Would he have freaked out like my dad did?

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I thought that we should have more classes together," he answered.

I took his schedule and compared it with mine. "Whoa Jake, we have like, almost every single class together!" We would be with each other throughout most of the day. This is weird. Cool, but weird. It was cool because I love Jake and I love spending time with him. It was weird because I feel like there's something he's not telling me. Did he think more boys would try to talk to me and he just wanted to scare them away like my dad and uncles did on my first day? I hope not, because that was torture.

He shrugged again. "I thought it'd be easier for you if you had someone you knew in all of your classes."

"What about 7th and 8th?" I asked him. These were the only two periods that I didn't have with him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Edward and Emmett will be with you there."

And that's when I understood. "My dad asked you to switch all your classes so that someone could be with me all day," I said to Jake, a hint of sadness in my voice.

So this is what my dad meant by his "overprotectiveness." Well, he could have just told me what he was having Jake do. He didn't have make Jacob lie to me.

"Yeah, Edward asked me yesterday." He looked embarrassed, guilty even, because he was lying to me. "I'm sorry I had to keep it from you."

"It's ok. You were never any good and keeping things from me."

He smiled his goofy smile. "This is true." And when he put his arm around me, I knew we were back to normal.

Being next to each other like this, our bodies touching like they were, I felt…complete. Like there was nothing missing from my life. When I was next to him, I felt as though I could never be sad as long as he was with me.

And his smile…it's the most satisfying thing to me. There were some days when I lived for those smiles. One smile from him and it could light up my entire day.

He was smiling now, and I completely forgot about everything that bothered me. I forgot about how much I hated school and how I didn't want to be here. I forgot about all the boys here who aren't good for me. I forgot about all the nerves that kept me awake last night. It was like Jacob was taking all my burdens away, leaving me with nothing to worry about. It felt so good to give them up.

"What are you staring at?" Jacob asked, suddenly self-conscious. I didn't realize I was staring at him so intently.

I blushed. "Oh, nothing," I said, looking away embarrassed. He looked like he wanted to press me on it, but thankfully he couldn't because we got to class.

When I walked in I saw the same four people from last time sitting in the same place, doing the same things. My nerves came back.

Jacob, somehow sensing my nerves, grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I looked up at him and he mouthed, "It's ok." And just like that, my nerves went away. It was amazing how he could do that to me.

We sat in the back in the same seats that Josh and I sat in before. I felt that it was easier to ignore all the other kids staring when I just focused on Jacob.

And then Josh came in. He saw me sitting in the back, gave me a nod, and walked to another seat on the other side of the room. He started talking to other guys that had their pants below their waist. That was still weird to me. Who wore there pants like that?

"Don't worry about him, Nes," Jacob said to me. "He's not good enough for you anyway."

I smiled at him but didn't get a chance to answer because Mr. Smith started talking.

The rest of the day went alright. Jacob wasn't as intimidating as my Uncles, or at least he tried not to be. He kept a friendly smile on his face that not only brightened my day, but also didn't scare people. I even talked to some people.

We were in my 4th period class. It was global history. A girl came up to me and asked if the seat to the right of me was taken. I said no, since Jake was sitting on the other side of me. When she sat down she introduced herself.

"I'm Marcy, by the way," she had said.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. This is Jacob." I gestured to Jake.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, so are you new here?" She asked us.

"Yeah, we just moved here from Washington."

"Oh, that's cool. I think you'll like it here. It's a really fun school."

"That's great," I said, hopefully with more enthusiasm than I felt. I still wasn't happy with school. Just because things haven't gone horribly wrong doesn't mean things are going great.

My teacher, Mr. Riggs started the class. He was actually teaching and I actually had to take notes. Jacob and Marcy were doing the same.

"Excuse me young man," Mr. Riggs asked. We all looked to see whom he was talking to. He was looking directly at Jacob. "What's your name?"

I looked to Jacob wondering what he did wrong. I didn't want Jake to get into trouble. "Jacob," he answered.

"Ah, well, I was wondering if you would do me a favor, Jacob," Mr. Riggs said. I sighed in relief, grateful that Jacob wasn't going to get into any trouble.

"Sure, sure," Jake said.

"Would you mind taking these boxes downstairs to the main office? They're a little heavy, but you seem like you could carry them without any trouble." Mr. Riggs smiled.

I decided that I liked him. He seemed very polite and courteous, unlike the other teachers at this school.

"Sure thing, sir," Jake replied and he got up and walked to the front of the classroom.

As he was walking, I noticed everyone staring at him appalled at how big he was. Girls looked at him with desire but the guys seemed to look at him with envy or jealousy. I'm sure they must be peeved that Mr. Riggs didn't ask one of them to take the boxes down because it meant that they didn't look strong enough.

Jacob effortlessly grabbed the boxes and carried them out of the room. As soon as he left, my nervousness came back. They seemed to go away only when Jake was with me. I couldn't wait for him to come back. I was staring at the door, willing him to walk through.

And this was when my "OK" day, turned into one of the worst days of my life.

There was a boy sitting near me. "Psst," he whispered to me. I looked over at him, recognizing him as one of Josh's friends. He blew a kiss at me.

I grimaced, and then looked away, wanting Jacob now, more desperately than ever. If he were here, this boy wouldn't have done this.

"Psst," he whispered again. I looked over before I could stop myself. He blew another kiss at me. This time the people around him started laughing.

I got angry. I didn't like it that people were making fun of me and that this boy was blowing kisses at me. If any of my uncles or my dad were here, nobody would ever have done this. Why couldn't I be as scary as them? I was half vampire.

I glared at him, trying to make my face look as furious as I felt. I tried mimicking how my dad looked when he was angry.

It seemed to work. The boy looked a little intimidated. But he probably didn't want to seem scared of a girl in front of all his friends. He blew another kiss at me.

Rage came over me. _Stop it!_ I almost yelled out. Obviously he wasn't as scared of me as he should be. I desperately wanted to make him afraid though. I didn't want to depend on my uncles to scare people off. I wanted to do it for myself.

But what else could I do?! I just wanted to walk over there and choke the life out of him. It was violent, and everyone knows that I'm not a violent person, but I bet that'll make him stop with those stupid kisses. Yes, I could picture it now. I could see me choking him.

All of a sudden he started gasping. His hands went his throat and his face was turning red. I felt a little confused as to why he was gasping for air when no one was touching him but I mostly felt satisfied that I was getting my wish. He was choking.

The boy fell to the ground.

I kept staring intently at the boy. He was squirming, and his face was now turning blue. Looking down at him, I felt superior. I enjoyed the way he writhed and the way his face changed colors.

Deep down, I knew that something was wrong. I knew that I shouldn't be hurting people. But my voice of reason was defeated by my rage. The choking continued.

Vaguely, I was aware of someone shaking me. "Nessie, Nessie," a voice said. Then like a switch, I snapped out of it. I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I looked and saw that it was Jacob who was shaking me and who had called me. Confused, I looked back at the boy. He had stopped choking but he was coughing.

Then I noticed everyone else. They had gotten out of their seats and were standing around the boy. Mr. Riggs was the closest one to him. Weird, how had I not noticed any of this? How had I not noticed everyone crowding around him?

"Renesmee," Jacob said. I turned back to him. Jacob never used my full name. Ever. He was looking at me…but his expression was unlike one I had ever seen before. There was a mixture of feelings on his face-hurt disappointment, shock, incredulity.

"Did I do this?" I asked him. His mouth formed into a hard line. He stiffly nodded his head once.

I looked back at the boy, and he was still breathing hard. His eyes were watery as though he might cry.

"NO, no Jake, "I whispered back to him. "I was sitting right here. I didn't touch him, I didn't do anything, I swear." I tried to convince him. I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me. It hurt me more than anything.

He was about to answer, but before he could, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "C'mon, we'll talk about it later." We got up and left the class.

As soon as were out, my phone buzzed, so did Jacob's. It's a text from my dad.

_Don't go to class. Both of you come to the parking lot. Now._

I groaned. "Sounds like I'm in trouble," I said to Jacob.

"Not you. Me. I wasn't supposed to leave you alone." Jake sounded upset.

"It's not your fault," I said to him. I didn't want Jacob taking the blame for this. But I still didn't know what _this_ was. "Jake...what happened?"

He looked uncomfortable. He didn't look at me. "When I walked back in, you were staring at the guy. It was like you were in some kind of trance. And the guy was choking on the floor. But as soon as you stopped staring at him, he stopped."

"How, Jake, how? I wasn't touching him!" I yelled in frustration. None of this was making any sense.

"I don't know how, Nessie. I just know what I saw." He still didn't look at me. I wondered if he was mad at me.

I didn't asked because I was scared that I was right. We walked to the parking lot in silence where my parents were waiting. I braced myself for what was about to happen.

**Here you go. I hope u liked it. I'll explain more about what happened in the next chapter, so if you didn't understand fully, its ok. Please tell me in the reviews what you think and any ideas that you may have. Heh Review. I LOVE REIVEWS. Bye! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love the reviews guys. Keep it up! XD**

Chapter 5

Under different circumstances, cutting school would be totally awesome. But right now, I would give anything to go back… wait a minute; did I really just say that? Did I just admit that I _want_ to go to school? I never thought that would happen, considering just a couple of days ago I was begging my dad to let me stay home.

However, to be perfectly honest, it's not school that sounds appealing to me right now. The only reason school seems to be a good idea, is because it's better than the alternative. The alternative being, staying home and answering everyone's questions about _the event _that I was trying to forget. _The event_, I called it. I never actually said what I did or what happened if I could avoid it.

It was frightening, actually. I apparently had this new power that was clearly very dangerous. We didn't know the limitations or if there are any backfires that came with it. Grandpa had wanted to test it to see how powerful this new ability really was. Everyone else was kind of weary.

"Do you understand what your new power is?" He had asked me. He seemed to be the only one at there best in this situation. Everyone else, including me, was panicking about all the negative outcomes of this, but Grandpa, like always, was the peace in the midst of a storm.

I shook my head, answering his question. I really didn't fully comprehend what I did or what happened back there.

He smiled kindly and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It seems to be an advancement of your normal power. You know that things tend to intensify over time. It may be that your power has intensified to the point where it has evolved into something different."

I stared at him, letting my expression tell him that I was still confused.

"Your normal power is to be able to show others your thoughts," he continued. "But it has been growing over the past 7 years. Now, in addition to showing people your thoughts, you can make your thoughts into reality."

Whoa. Then my power was more powerful than I realized. According to him, I can make anything that I think come true. It sounded cool.

My father, hearing what I had been thinking was quick to correct me.

"Of course there are limitations, Nessie," he said to me. "You won't be able to make _everything_ real."

"Most likely, you would have to be able to perform the task physically for you to make it a reality," Grandpa said. "If you can't do what you're thinking physically, then you won't be able to make it come true. Of course we have no way of knowing that for sure without testing it." He had looked to my dad for approval.

Dad was slow to answer. "I guess we have to test it, just to see what she's capable of." He turned to me. "But I'd rather if you don't use this power often."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, then," Carlisle said, getting up from his chair. "I have to get back to the hospital now. We'll start the testing tomorrow." And with that he said his goodbyes and left the house, leaving me my parents and Jacob in the living room.

My aunts and uncles were still at the school. I guess it would look too suspicious if all of the Cullens cut at the same time. They should be home in about an hour.

Dad looked at Mom. "You look a little thirsty, love," he said to her, referring to her eyes that were almost black. "How about a hunt?"

"Yeah, I could go for a hunt," she said, getting up. "Do you guys want to come?" She said looking at Jake and me.

"I'm good," I said. Jake just shook his head no, not saying anything. In fact, he hasn't said anything since we left the school.

"Alright, we'll be back, soon," Dad said, and they left.

I glanced at Jacob, but he wasn't looking at me. He seemed to be purposely avoiding my gaze. He was staring intently out the window.

"Jake," I said, cautiously. "Are you alright?" When he didn't answer I touched his arm.

He quickly turned to me. "Sorry. Did you say something?" He asked.

"Yeah. I asked if you were ok?" I answered, with a hint of annoyance. Jacob always listens to me. He's always there for me. But right now, with _the event _and all, I could really use some comforting, but Jake's not even paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, a little shocked. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You just seem a little distant, is all."

He smiled. But this was a different smile than the one that I loved. It seemed to have a hint of sorrow in it. This smile didn't make my day brighter; it didn't make me forget everything that bothered me, it didn't make me want to throw my arms around him and smile with him. It didn't make me happy. _He_ didn't make me happy. That's a first.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he said to me. "I just have a lot of things on my mind." He kissed my forehead. "Forgive me?"

"Of, course," I said immediately. "But what were you thinking about?"

He looked away from me, apparently not wanting to answer. "Nothing, Ness. Nothing."

"Oh c'mon Jake," I said, very persistent. "Just tell me." I stuck my lip out in an irresistible pout.

He chuckled once. "Oh how can I resist such a face?" He turned serious, then. Dismayed, even. He looked burdened. "I was just thinking of-"

He was cut off by a wolf howl. Jacob stood up immediately, but he didn't go anywhere. The wolf howled again. Then there was silence.

"Two howls," Jacob said to himself, absentmindedly.

I was confused. "Jake, what is it? What's happening?"

"It's Seth. He's using a code. Two howls, means a vampire on the loose."

"But it could just be my parents," I said desperately. Hoping that Seth was just blowing things out of proportion. "They went out to hunt."

Jake just shook his head. "Two howls means an _unknown_ vampire."

I gasped. My body went cold.

"Are you going to go help him?" I asked.

"I should," he said to me. "But I don't want to leave you alone."

I sighed impatiently. "I'll be fine, Jake."

He just shook his head. "That's what I thought the last time I left you alone."

I cringed. That hurt. He was referring to _the event_, when he left me.

He didn't notice my reaction. "Just go," I said acidly.

He shook his head. "I'm staying with you. Seth has Leah. They'll figure it out."

There was another howl before I could say anything. Jake and I both froze with anticipation. It was silent; there was no other howl.

Jake sighed in relief. "They got him. It's ok. We're safe."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. One howl means, we either got the vampire or we recognize it."

"Recognize? What do you mean?"

"It means it may be someone you guys know."

I let that sink in. My family knew a lot of vampires around the world. Most of them had gathered with us when the Volturi came. I wonder who came to visit.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go see who it is." I ran towards the door. Jake followed.

I started to run in the direction that we heard the howl. Then I just followed Seth's scent. Jake was behind me in human form.

We saw Seth come up after about 2 minutes of running. He was in wolf form but I could tell that was very excited. The expression on his face was so aroused it was almost funny. His tongue was out and he was breathing hard. His tail was moving back and forth. He ran up so us quickly.

"Whoa Seth," Jake said. "Where's the fire?"

I laughed. Seth turned around and looked back into the forest. We followed his gaze and we saw our visitor.

"Nahuel?" I said in complete shock. I laughed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!"

I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He picked me up and swung me around.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said to me, setting me down. "I haven't seen you in years. You've grown so much."

I laughed. "Yeah, thanks to you." I literally owed my life to him. He was the only reason the volturi decided that I wasn't a danger. They needed proof that a half vampire could exist without risk of exposure. Nahuel had testified and said that he was a half vampire who lived for 150 years without exposing himself. This convinced the Volturi that I could live.

Jake came up beside me. "Hey Nahuel. How's it going?" He offered his hand out to shake.

Nahuel took it. "Not, bad. Just came by for a visit. You're Jacob, right?" He asked.

"That's right."

"Well, C'mon lets get back to the house," I said, grabbing Nahuel's hand and towing him with me.

"You guys, go ahead," Jake said from behind us. "I have to take care of some things with Seth and Leah."

"Ok, I see you later," I said to him before he ran off. I completely forgot until this moment that there was something that he was keeping from me. I would have to remember to ask him about it later.

"Let's go," I said to Nahuel and we started running.

While we ran, we talked. And when we got back to the house we talked. He was an easy person to chat with and I felt that I could easily confide in him. We were sitting on the couch when I started telling him about school.

"Wait, you guys go to school?" He had asked, baffled.

"Yup, but don't ask me why. I don't really know. All I know is that I hate it and I wish I didn't have to go."

"That bad?"

I grimaced. "Worse."

He laughed. "It sounds like a story. Tell me about it."

I had decided that I wasn't going to tell him about _the event_. I would tell him everything else. But as I was telling him about school, _the event _just came out naturally. I didn't have to think about it.

When I told him all that happened, he didn't freak like how everyone else, including me, did.

"Whoa, seriously?" Were his exact words.

"Dead serious."

"Wow," he said. "So can you control it?"

"I don't know," I said. "I've only done it once, and I didn't even realize that I was doing it."

"Wow," he said again. Then he smiled and started to chuckle. "You know that reminds me of the time when I was in South America and I started sleep walking."

I couldn't help but laugh at his randomness, but I was thankful of the change in subject. "Wait what? You sleep walk?"

"I've only done it a couple of times. And I couldn't control myself. And it's so funny because I caused _so_ many problems and everyone would be looking at me and I'd say 'Did I do that?'" He laughed with me.

And then we started talking about all the things he did in his sleep. Each one was funnier than the last. I don't remember a time when I laughed so hard.

At this moment, I realized that this is what I needed. I needed something to cheer me up after the day I just had. I expected it to be Jacob, because he's always been able to make me happy. But this time he only made me more confused, and more frustrated. I'm thankful for Nahuel and that he came when I needed him. I really hope that he would stay for a while because I can tell we're going to be great friends.

**Yay Nahuel's here! Tell what you think of him or anything else in the reviews. If you suggestions and things that u wanna see, you should review too. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad you guys liked the last chapter. Now we can see some Jacob Vs. Nahuel action. REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

I have had so many days in the past week that I've classified as "Worst day of my life," but this day dominates all those days by a landslide. I think the reason is because the day started out so excellently. And then one little event ruined everything, just like that. How can something so perfect turn into a nightmare in a matter of seconds? That's all it took. Seconds. It took literally 10 seconds for me to go from immense bliss to thinking about why bad things happen to good people.

Because I'm a good person, right? I do what I'm told, I'm courteous, I'm not mean, I don't like hurting people. And so when Nahuel asked for us to go hunting together, I couldn't just say _no_ and disappoint his hopeful face, could I? To be honest, I didn't really want to go hunting with him. I always hunted with Jake; it's constantly been our thing. But I didn't know how to tell that to Nahuel without hurting his feelings.

So I ended up saying yes, and I just hoped that if Jake ever found out, he would know that it wasn't personal and that I didn't mean to hurt him. But then again, Jake has barely been talking to me since _the event, _so why should I put my life on hold because Jake has issues that he won't share with me? I couldn't figure out why he was so angry with _me_. How had _I_ made him so furious? That's never happened before. He's never been angry with me. Jake and I never had problems. We've always been perfect together, like 2 pieces of a puzzle. But now, everything's backwards. I just hope that we could set everything straight sooner rather than later.

But I had to admit that hunting with Nahuel was fun. It was _unbelievably_ fun. First, we started hunting mountain lions. After that, Nahuel said that I looked like a mountain lion, so he started hunting me. Then it just turned into a game of tag. At the highlight of our game, we ran into a bear and it started chasing us. Of course, we would easily be able to fight it off, but it was more fun this way. Eventually, the bear got tired of chasing us, or it just lost hope that he would ever catch us, so he walked away seemingly full of despair, which made us laugh even harder.

After our hunting trip, which took up most of the day, we started walking back to the cottage talking as we went. He told me his stories of the many places that he traveled, promising me that's he'll take me to each and every one of them someday.

He stopped walking suddenly and turned so that he was facing me. I looked up to him curious about why he stopped. I felt a little uncomfortable at how close we were together, our bodies were almost touching and he had his arm on my waist. He reached his other hand up and touched my cheek.

Leaning forward, he touched his forehead to mine. "You are so beautiful," he whispered to me. I felt a blush on my cheeks. He lifted his head and kissed my forehead. I gasped, not believing that this was happening. He ignored my shock and made a trail of kisses from my temple to my neck.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I could only just stand where I was. I could see where this was going, but I didn't want it to go there. No now, not ever. This is not how I wanted me and Nahuel to be. I wanted us to be friends who hang out and have fun and who do silly things together. I didn't want us to be a couple.

"Nahuel," I whispered. "No. We can't. I don't-"

But he cut me off. "Shh," he said as he leaned his face closer to mine. I tried taking a step back to get some space between us, but he just stepped foreword, closing the distance. Our bodies were now touching and he put both his hands on the sides of my face. What's worse, when I had stepped back, I stepped against a tree. I couldn't back up anymore.

"Don't," he said. "You can't tell me you don't feel this way for me. You can't tell me that this doesn't fell right. Natural."

But I _could_. This felt wrong; it felt uncomfortable. I kept thinking about Jake and how hurt he would be if he knew about this. But then I thought why would he feel hurt. It's not like he wanted _us_ to be a couple, right? I mean he practically raised me. Yet, I still couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted him here with me instead of Nahuel.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "I really, really, don't want to do this."

At that point, Nahuel seemed to understand the rejection. He pulled back a little. He looked shocked…hurt. Aw, now I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt him.

"You…don't…want…me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't." I tried to sound as sincere as I felt.

"But we're so perfect for each other," he said, desperately trying to make me see his way. "We're like two halves."

"No," I said, shocked. That was exactly how I described Jacob and myself. "I don't feel that way."

Nahuel didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at me, looking appalled. After a second his expression changed. He looked determined.

"You're lying," he said. "You have to be lying." He leaned down and, before I could stop him, touched his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm, but it didn't spark an amorous emotion with me.

I broke it off and pushed him away. Hard. I looked at him with disbelief.

"W-why did you do that?" I whispered to him. I could feel my eyes becoming watery. "I just told you that I didn't feel this way for you."

He looked confused. "But I thought-"

"No!" I interrupted him. "I told you no and you did it anyway." I felt betrayed, in a way. I trusted him and he betrayed me. A tear slid down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorr-"

"No!" I said again when he reached out to me. "Don't touch me. How _dare_ you?!" I was angry now. I did the first thing that I came to my mind. I slapped him.

He fell to the ground. There was a mark where my hand was on his face. He looked up at me, shocked.

I turned away and started to run. I needed to get away from him. I wanted to be alone.

"No, Nessie wait," Nahuel, said as he ran up to me.

"Don't!" I screamed. "Don't follow me!" The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks. I turned and ran, hoping that I wouldn't run into anybody. I just wanted to be alone.

How could he do this to me? How dare he do this? I specifically said that I didn't want this and he did it any way.

I was in sight of the house when I heard my name.

"Nessie?" It was Jake. Oh great, now I would have to deal with his drama. Why can't I just be _alone_?

"Hey I was looking for you, we need to talk." Then he saw that I was crying. His expression changed. He looked surprised, and slightly angry. I was glad that he still cared about me. But right now, I just wanted to be by myself.

"Go away," I said to him and ran right past him.

"Hey, hey," He followed me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked me, desperately.

I just shook my head and tried to break free of his firm grip.

"Nessie, please," he begged. "Tell me what happened."

I stopped struggling and looked at him. "Why do you care, Jacob? You've been ignoring me for _days_. Why do all of a sudden care about what happens to me?" I yelled.

Jake looked away from me ashamed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He took his thumb and wiped my tears away. He put one arm on my back and the other behind my knees, picking me up and carrying me inside the house and to my room. All the time, saying comforting words trying to soothe me.

He set me on the bed and then he sat next to me. He pulled me close to him and stroked my hair.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked after a while.

I immediately shook me head no.

He sighed. "Please, baby. Tell me something, I don't like seeing you hurt." He seemed like he was begging.

I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to sit here with him. It felt nice, sitting against him. _This_ felt natural. Not kissing Nahuel.

He sighed again. Then he lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. He was clearly worried about me. It made my heart ache to see him so upset over me.

"If I tell you why I was upset, will you tell me why you're upset?" He asked me.

I stared at him. I desperately wanted to know why he was angry with me. I nodded.

He looked out the window as he spoke. "That day in class, when I saw you…it just scared me. I don't think you really understand what you looked like. You were in some sort of trance. Your eyes were black. Your expression was…emotionless, but it was clear that you wanted to kill that boy.

"I knew it wasn't you, but it just scared me, that you had that kind of power in you. This power can change who you are, even if it's only for a minute or two. In that short amount of time I was looking at you, everything about you changed. I didn't recognize you at all." He looked at me. "Everything that I love about you wasn't there. And it scared me to death, because what if you ever get stuck in that trance? I would loose you forever."

I gasped at the reality of what he said. All this time, I've been thinking that this new power could be a good thing. It meant that I was evolving. But what if my power wasn't the only thing that evolved? What if my character, my personality, my mind…what if all that evolved too. What if I changed completely?

Jake smiled sadly when he realized that I understood. "You see my problem? Or what _was_ my problem? I'm over it now. I know that I'll always love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter what you do, my love is unconditional."

I stared at him, speechless. I couldn't look away. He was so perfect. He's everything I wanted. I loved him so much.

"I love you too, Jake," I said to him.

He smiled. "I know. All right. Your turn."

I smiled with him. Nahuel didn't really bother me too much now. I had Jacob. I didn't mind talking about it now. I reached up and showed him what had happened. I wondered what his reaction would be.

When I finished, he just sat there, looking at me, shocked. Then he said, "I'll get him for that."

I shook my head. "No, don't. It's ok."

"He hurt you. It is definitely _not_ ok." His hands were shaking. I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. His arms did the same. "I don't want anyone hurting you," he said to me.

"I know," I said back. "But I'm over it now."

He sighed. "Tell me if something like this happens again, all right?"

I nodded. And I felt safe. Nothing would ever hurt me, as long as I had Jacob. He was my shield. My everything. "I love you Jake. I love you so much."

**Sweet, so there ya go. Hoped you liked. Tell me what you thought in the Reviews. I LOOOOOVE Reviews. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet ppls. Love your reviews; they warm the cockles of my heart XD.**

Chapter 7

I haven't seen Nahuel in days. I haven't even heard from him. It bothered me at first, but now that Jacob and I were cool again, I didn't need Nahuel anymore.

It was really mean which is why it took me a while to admit that to myself. That I only wanted Nahuel around to help fill the hole left by Jacob when Jake was avoiding me. But now that I had Jacob, I felt as though I didn't need Nahuel.

Once I accepted this, I began to have an extreme case of the guilts. Because this was more than being mean, it was being selfish. I _used_ Nahuel. I took advantage of him, and neither one of us realized it then.

Now I feel bad for reacting they way I did. I should have known how he felt about me. But I guess I had known; I was just denying it. I saw the way he looked at me, the way he always wanted to be close to me. I saw how even when we were just sitting and talking he would try to hold my hand. I noticed all of this, but I was scared that if I told him in the beginning that I didn't have feelings for him, he would leave and I would be alone. And so I didn't tell him, and I let him believe that we felt the same way. Like I said, selfish. And I thought I was a good person.

I feel like such an idiot. I could have stopped this, if I wasn't so egotistic. Nahuel's been there for me when not even Jacob was, and I repaid him with a slap in the face. Nice.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. When did my life get so complicated? _Why_ did my life get so complicated? I remember the time in my life when things were perfect. When I didn't have to worry about anything; I didn't have to make big decisions about anything. I never realized how happy I was. I never realized all the things that I've been taking for granted.

There was a knock at my door. _Come in_, I thought. But the door stayed closed. It must not be my father.

"Yes?" I said. The door opened slightly and I saw my mom peak her head inside.

"Can I come in, sweetie?" She asked. I nodded and she walked slowly and sat down at the edge of my bed. Looking at me for a few seconds, I saw her expression turn sympathetic. "Rough week?"

I laughed once without humor. One week. That's all it took for my life to go from bliss to despair. "You could say that."

"I know what happened," she said, her expression turning more sympathetic.

I wondered how she knew she knew what happened between Nahuel and me when I hadn't told her. I hadn't told anyone but Jacob.

She smiled slightly, knowing what I was thinking. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know a girl's thoughts. You just had to be her mother.

"Your father heard what you were thinking last night," she explained. "He still hasn't calmed down yet."

I didn't answer. But I can imagine how my dad must be reacting. He's probably tracking Nahuel right now. I don't want him to; this whole episode was my fault. If anyone should be punished, it should be me.

"I wanted to talk to you about this," she said slowly, like she was weighing each word before she spoke it.

I sighed. I really don't want to talk about anymore. I want to keep everything all to myself.

"I know you don't want to, but I think it'll make you feel better if you had someone to talk to."

But I did have someone to talk to. I had Jake. And he was all I needed for this.

"Please, sweetheart? I can help you. I know what you're going through."

My head perked up at that. She sounded like she was speaking from a personal experience. I feel like what she's saying that she herself has been through what I'm going through. Had she really?

She smiled. "It's a long story. I'll tell you it later. Right now, I want to talk about you."

I sighed and waited for her to continue.

"Well, first off, I just wanna know something," she said, slowly, hesitant. She had been looking down before but now she looked up, straight into my eyes. I was shocked for a second when I saw pain in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us? Your father and me. How come we had to find out like this?"

I stared at her. She sounded like I hurt her when I hadn't confided in her. But I hadn't meant to hurt her.

"Even now," she continued without really giving me a chance to answer. "You're so guarded. It's like you don't trust me." I could hear the pain I caused her in her voice.

Aww, now I felt twice as guilty. I never wanted to hurt my mom. That was the very last thing I wanted to do.

"Mom, I do trust you," I reassured her. "I just wanted to be alone with this. And I knew you and Dad would find out soon, so I didn't think of it as keeping it a secret." I don't know how convincing my argument sounded to her. I just hoped it wasn't as bad as it sounded to me.

"That's not the point," she said, getting frustrated. "You should have came to us when you were hurt. We're you parents! You should always come to us!" She started to shout. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for me to cringe at her fierceness. She was scary when she wanted to be, but this is the first time _I've_ been scared of her.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Really I am. I never meant to hurt you."

She sighed, as tried to calm herself. "I know, sweetie. But from now on, I want you to tell us everything, ok?"

I looked at her. She wanted me to tell them _everything_? Somehow, that didn't sound right. Surely, I should be able to keep things to myself at rimes, right? I'm my own person. I shouldn't have to tell my parents every little thing or risk hurting them. That didn't make sense. But despite all this, I agreed.

"Ok, Mom. I promise."

That night, my dad finally came home. I was pacing back and forth in my room, waiting anxiously for him to arrive. I kept wondering what he was doing that was taking him so long. Mom had said that when he found out about Nahuel he left, furious. I had suspected he went to find him. But he was gone all day! What could Dad be doing to Nahuel that would take all day? The possibilities were horrifying…and endless.

But finally, at 8:00 at night, I heard him come in. I ran down to meet him.

"Dad!" I said, as I ran into him. He pulled me into a hug. Looking up at him I asked, "What happened?"

My Dad looked at me. He had a blank expression. Usually this meant that he was trying to hide from me what he was really feeling. I just hoped it wasn't anger. But then I thought that it probably was anger.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." His tone implied that I was in trouble.

I pulled away from him, looking at the floor when I spoke. "You already know what happened."

"Yes," he said carefully, like he was trying to control his anger. He most likely was. "I also know that you had no plans on telling your mother and me. Care to explain why?"

I sighed. This would be the same talk from this morning. I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to explain myself.

"Look at me," he said, roughly. Putting his finger under my chin, he tilted my head up, so that I was looking in his eyes.

This was exactly where I didn't want to look. His eyes were hard. He was very angry.

I cringed away from him, backing up and dropping my gaze to the floor again.

All that time pacing upstairs waiting for Dad to come home, now all I want is for him to leave. I didn't want to deal with his anger.

I heard him sigh, probably in a reaction to what I just thought. I'm hurting everyone today. Mom, Dad, Nahuel…

"I'm sorry, Nessie." His voiced changed. He didn't sound angry anymore. He sounded…tired. Weird because he doesn't sleep. I looked up at him and his expression confirmed it. He looked weary. He walked to me and out his hands on my face. He kissed my forehead. "Really, I am. I just don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Renesmee," he said. My full name again. "I want to protect you. Do you understand that? I want to make sure that no one hurts you. But I can't do that unless you tell me everything."

"I know."

"Do you know, Nessie? Do you really? Do you understand how much I love you? Do you understand how I _need_ you to be safe? Do you realize that I feel like my hearts being ripped out whenever someone hurts you?" He was staring to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. But I felt..." I didn't want to tell him, but I had to. "I felt ashamed! I shouldn't have hit him. I should have told him before that I didn't feel for him. But I didn't. I-I-" I started to cry.

Dad wrapped his arms around me. And I cried into his chest. "I'm such a bad person, Dad. How could I have been so selfish? How could I have not seen this coming?"

"Shh, Nessie no," he said. "You can't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault."

"Why is my life so complicated?" I asked him. "Everything is so difficult now."

"I know, love," he said. "I know. But that's part of life. You're growing up. All of your challenges are going to pay off."

"How?" I asked him through my tears.

"Because, your going to grow up to be a beautiful, strong, capable, independent, woman. And I'll will always, now and then, love you and be proud to be your father."

**Yay! Finally. Sweet Reviews. Love those Reviews.**

**Sorry if this was too mushy, but I felt like I needed some parents and child bonding.**

**Tell me what you thought and what you wanna see in future chapters. **

**Oh and MERRY CHRITMAS. Since I'm out of school, I'll be writing more often. So you'll here from me soon BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey! TOMORROW'S CHRISTMAS! Hope you have a good one.**

**Oh and here's chapter 8**

Chapter 8

My dad still hasn't told me what he's done to Nahuel. And I still haven't stopped worrying. In fact, all that I've been thinking about lately is whether or not, Nahuel's okay, or if he's hurt or if there's anything that I can do to help him. It didn't matter that we had a fight, he was still my friend and I still cared for him.

Because knowing my father, there are a million and one things that he could have done to Nahuel, most of them ending up in Nahuel being wounded or harmed. I tired not to think about Nahuel suffering. It made me sad.

But Dad knew better than to hurt Nahuel, right? I mean he knew we were friends and because of that he knows that hurting him would hurt me. So shouldn't that be enough to stop Dad from doing anything to harm Nahuel? I sincerely hope so.

"Nessie! Earth to Nessie!" Flustered, I snapped out of my deep thoughts and focused back into where I was and who was calling me. It was Jake. We were at the nearby park, hanging out on the swings.

Both of us loved this park, mostly because no one else ever really came here. It was in the middle of the woods and the walking trail was hard to follow. City workers like the park rangers barely even came to clean it up, but Jake and I always took the time to make sure it stayed in good condition. It was our spot. But every once in a while, someone miraculously found the park and Jake and I would have to share. But that didn't happen too often.

"Oh, sorry Jake," I said, rattled. He must have been talking to me, but I was too zoned out to know. "I was just thinking about stuff."

He chuckled. "Well next time, _show_ me ok? That way I'm not stuck wondering. Deal?"

I smiled and reached my hand up to his face. _Deal_, I thought.

"So what were you talking to me about?" I asked him, as he started to push me again.

"Nothing really important. It just worried me that you weren't answering."

I laughed. "Everything worries you."

"Sure, sure," he said.

After a moment, I decided to tell Jacob about what I was thinking about. I knew he was curious about it; he was just polite enough to not ask.

But I wanted to talk about it. I wanted someone to give me answers, or at least reassure me that I was just blowing things out of proportion.

I stopped the swing, planting my feet hard into the ground. It was silent for a moment as neither of us said anything.

Jake was the first to break the silence. "Sweetie," he said, slowly. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head no.

Worried, he came from behind me and squatted down right in fronted of me. Our eyes were at level with each other. I couldn't help but stare into them. They were a special shade of dark brown. Like dark chocolate, or like a pool of warmth. I leaned in, fascinated. I came so close that our foreheads touched. My arms left the swing chains and wrapped around his neck.

"Nessie," he whispered. "Tell me what's bothering you." His eyes, so beautiful, were full of worry. It made my heart ache that I was causing him so much distress.

"I'm just," I said. "I'm worried about Nahuel."

His expression, much to my surprise, became angry. Flaring his nostrils, he asked, "Why? Why are you worried about him?" His voice was hard.

"Well, he was my friend Jake, I still care about him." I didn't bring up the part about how Nahuel was there for me when Jake wasn't, because that would just hurt him.

"He _hurt_ you," he said through his teeth. "He doesn't deserve your sympathy."

"I haven't heard from him since."

"I know."

"Jake," I said slowly. "I think I hurt him too."

He looked at me, slightly confused. "No you didn't. You made it clear to him that you didn't want to, and he took advantage of you anyway."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I still care about him. He's my friend."

"He was your friend." I noticed how he put a little emphasis on was. Grabbing my hands, he pulled them close to his chest. "I don't want him to hurt you again."

That reminded me of my dad. He didn't want Nahuel to hurt me either. "I think-I think my dad may have done something to him," I said to him.

His eyes frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Well, because after he found out he disappeared all day. Mom said he was angry."

Jacob smiled. "And you think he went out to track down Nahuel?" When I nodded he said, "No, baby. That's not what he did."

He sounded so sure, like it was more than reassurance. It was he actually _knew_.

"H-how do you know?"

"Because he tracked _me_ down. He was with me most of the day."

Whoa. What? Dad was with Jacob? But why? Jake didn't have anything to do with this.

"What did he do to you?" I asked worried.

He laughed, probably at my scared expression. "He wasn't angry at me. When he found me, we just talked."

I was beyond confused. "You talked?" I asked slowly. He nodded. "About what?"

He laughed again. "Oh, I don't think he wants me to be the one to tell you. He'll probably tell you soon."

"Wait you won't tell me?"

"Nope. It's kind of a family thing. I don't want to intrude."

"But you're family," I said, desperately.

He paused for a moment. Then he kissed my forehead. "Your parents will mention it soon. Don't worry about it, ok?"

I nodded.

"And," he said hesitantly after a moment. "I can see you won't let this Nahuel thing go. Do you want me to go and find him?"

I smiled at him in adoration. He was still furious with Nahuel but he cared about me more. He knew that I needed some closure to move on.

"Thanks Jake," I said. "But no. I want him to come back on his own, instead of being dragged back."

He laughed. "Good point."

We were still sitting with our foreheads touching. Our arms wrapped around each other. He felt so warm and comforting, I just wanted to sink myself more into him. I leaned my face in so that our lips were just centimeters apart. He lifted his hand and put them on the side of my face, caressing my cheek. Leaning foreword, our lips touched and I…. I was flying.

I stopped thinking; I stopped worrying. Nahuel was the last thing on my mind. Jacob's lips were as warm as they were soft. I desperately wanted him, every part of him. I needed to close the distance between us. Even though there wasn't much space it was still too much. As if reading my mind, I felt him pull me closer to him. His strong arms, oh so gentile and warm.

Way to soon, he pulled away, a smile on his lips. Before I could complain he kissed me again this time on my forehead.

"I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too."

And that's when I knew. This was when I was 100% positive. Jake and I were meant for each other. We were made for each other. Kissing him was so natural, I didn't even think about it. It just happened. Like breathing. It was just something I had to do. There was no questioning it, no understanding it. I needed him, like I needed oxygen. I needed him like there was something pulling us together. It wasn't like something forcing us together; it was like something was _attracting_ us. We didn't want to break away. And even if we did, the attraction was too strong. We were slaves to our love, but neither one of us were complaining.

**Omg! Things are picking up! I hope you guys are ready for some drama.**

**You should totally review and tell me what you thought and what drama you want in the story. I would be more than happy to put it in.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I sincerely hope that everyone had an amazing Christmas. I know I did.**

**Thanks for all the reviews they make me soo happy!**

Chapter 9

I am happy; more than that, I am _ecstatic_. It's like I'm submerged in glee. And I owe this all to Jacob. Our kiss created the intense genuine bliss that I feel right now. I haven't been this glad in a long time.

Running home, I kept thinking about him. His smile, his eyes, his warmth. I wanted more than anything to be with him right now. Jake said he had to do some work with his pack, but later on he'll take me out someplace nice. It was like…a date! I was so excited. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I realized that didn't matter. The place was unimportant; as long as Jake was there everything would be perfect.

Finally, I got to my house; I ran into my room. I was so excited; I didn't know what to do with myself. So I just sat there in my chair, my phone in my hand willing Jacob to call any second.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, cheerily. My dad walked in. "Hi!" I said as I ran to hug him. "How was your day?" I was literally bouncing in my dad's arms.

He seemed pleased by my enthusiasm. But of course he would. He's happy to see me happy.

"Not bad actually," he said with a smile. "But it wasn't as nearly as exciting as your day was, I imagine."

I stopped bouncing. He knew. Of course he knew. Oh well, I wouldn't let that darken my mood. I won't let anything darken my mood.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure," I said.

"Come, love," he said to me. "Let's talk."

I sighed. "Aw, not again!" I said. "I didn't do anything wrong!" I tried to back away out of his grasp.

He smiled. "No one said you did." He pulled me back.

"No!" I said, trying not to laugh. "Let me go." I backed up again.

"Not a chance." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Dad!" I squealed. "Put me down!"

Dad ignored me. And he carried me downstairs and into the living room. He set me down on the couch and then he sat next to me.

Honestly, I knew what this talk was about, and I didn't want to have it. It was too embarrassing.

I curled up next to my dad and laid my head in his lap. I closed my eyes and pretended to go to sleep.

He chuckled. "Going to be difficult now, are we?"

I didn't answer. After a moment, I made a snoring sound.

He laughed again. "Come now, love, the sooner we talk, the sooner you can get ready for your date."

My eyes opened at that. Blushing, I looked up at him. I couldn't read his expression.

"Um, Dad, are you angry?" I asked him, fearing the answer.

He touched the side of my face. He spoke softly. "No, sweetheart. How could I be angry at something that made you so happy?"

I let out the breath I didn't realize that I was holding. I was relieved that he wasn't angry with me. Or Jake.

I sat up now, serious. I was curious now about what he wanted to say.

"I just wanted to set out some ground rules for you and Jacob." He looked a little uncomfortable.

Rules? I've never had rules before. What could he possibly have in mind?

"First off, your curfew is at midnight on weekends and 10:00 on school nights." I looked at him. "You've got to keep school in mind, Nessie."

I rolled my eyes. The last thing on my mind was school.

"Also, uh" he looked away from me, clearly embarrassed He cleared his throat. "No…no sex until you're married."

Whoa.

Shock. Embarrassment. Awkwardness. I could feel my face entirely red.

Neither one of us said anything for a long time. I was hoping the awkwardness would die down. Unfortunately, it didn't. After a while, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get out of here.

"Well, that's enough of that," I said, getting up from the couch.

But my dad's strong arms pulled me back. "Wait, Nessie. I know it's uncomfortable, I feel the same way, too."

"I doubt that," I said, desperately needing this conversation to be over.

"Nessie, I know how strongly you feel for Jacob and because of that your body is going to have some urges that will be hard to ignore and I-"

I cut him off. "Uh, stop. Please, just stop." I was literally begging him. "No sex. I got it." I can't believe he just made me say that out loud.

"Alright. Good. Was that so difficult?" I didn't humor him with an answer.

"Um. Can I go now?" I asked him, silently begging him to say yes.

"In a minute. There's one more thing."

I groaned. "Aww, Dad, no more. Please?"

"This one isn't as embarrassing as the last, I promise."

_As embarrassing,_ he said. As in, it's still going to be embarrassing just not at the same level. I sighed, tensing myself for the news.

"You have to wait 11 years before you can get married. There that's it."

11 years? What's so special about 11 years?

"It's when you'll be 18. You'll have to wait until your legal to get married." I didn't miss how every time he said the word married either cringe or scrunched his face up.

"Since when do we do anything legal around here?" I asked.

"Since now."

I sighed. Fine. I would play by his rules.

"One more thing and I'll let you go."

"What? No. You said that last time!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "This one's not a rule. It's more of a… request."

I looked at him.

"If Jacob ever hurts you-"

I cut him off. "Dad, Jake will _never_ hurt me."

"I know, I know. But _if_ he does, or if something is bothering you…I want you to know you can always come to me."

I smiled at him. "I know that Daddy. I know you'll always be there for me." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you, Nessie," he said.

"I lov-" At that point I heard my phone ring. I squealed. "That's Jake! Bye, Dad."

I heard my dad chuckle as I ran to my room.

Jake told me to meet him at the park. He was going to take me to the movies. Excited, I ran to the park and waited on the swings for him to come.

It seemed like I had been waiting forever, but it might have only been 5 minutes. When I saw Jake come, I ran into him and he picked me up and twirled me around.

"Hey, sweetie," he said to me. "How are you?"

I didn't even answer. I just reached up and kissed his lips.

This kiss was even better than the last one. I can't explain how, but I felt like Jake and I were the only ones in the world. In this kiss, we were the only people that mattered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair. He pulled me closer to him, our bodies now touching completely. One of his hands was on my check and the other was behind my back. I melted into his touch. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

I moaned in satisfaction, as his tongue came into my mouth. I couldn't help myself any longer; I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around him. Surprised, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. I landed on top.

Laughing, he broke off the kiss. "Down, girl," he whispered in my ear. He still held me in his arms as he sat up. I was sitting in his lap, the most comfortable place on Earth. I leaned my head against his chest.

I don't know how long we stayed like this. I seemed to have lost track of time. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. But vaguely, I could see the sun setting.

"C'mon, sweetie," he said, standing up. "Let's go catch this movie."

He helped me up and we started running toward the movie theatre. When we got there, that's when I asked him about the movie we're seeing.

He smiled. "It's called, Insidious. It's a horror movie, you'll love it."

I smiled. He knew me so well. He knew I loved horror movies.

The theatre wasn't too crowded. Jake and I sat in the back. We held hands through the whole time.

I liked the movie. It was scary, but it had a good story, too. There's was also a twist at the end that had me so shocked. Jake was just laughing beside me, amused at my reaction.

When the movie was over, we stayed in the theatre until it was empty, and we talked about it. I was very invigorated by the whole thing, so I was close to shouting.

"These people are so dumb," I was saying. "Your house alarm is going off and you front door is wide open. How does 'call the cops' not go through your brain?"

Jake laughed. "It's a horror film, no one ever uses their common sense."

"And the music! Wasn't it so creepy? Like when the ghost boy was dancing in her house to that weird song?

"Oh C'mon Nessie, don't act like you didn't like that song. You know you wanted to dance to it."

I laughed. "Ew, please Jake. That sounds like a song Grandpa would listen to." He laughed with me.

"Having fun, are we?" A familiar voice said. I gasped and turned around. I don't believe it.

Oh no. What was _he_ doing here? How did he even know where to find us?

"Nahuel?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello there Nessie," He looked at Jake. Or he scowled, more like it. "Jacob."

Jake stood up, clearly angry. "Get out. You shouldn't be here."

I stood up too. I was standing in between them, and I knew that I had to keep them apart so they won't go at each other.

"And why not? I'm her friend. It's not like you were doing anything private…like at the park earlier."

My temper flared up. How could he have possibly known that? Unless… "You were spying on us? What is your problem? What gives you the right?"

I walked towards him and he backed up until he was out of the aisle seats and his back was to the wall.

"What's my problem? What's my _problem_?! What do you think my problem is?" He started to yell and I cringed at the ferocity of his voice. I've never really seen him angry before. "Don't act like you didn't bring this on yourself."

"Don't turn this on her!" Jake yelled. I was glad that he was here. I don't think I could have handled this by myself. He came up from behind me and stepped in front of Nahuel. "I'm warning you. Leave now."

"Jake," I said to him. I didn't like how his arms were shaking. We were still in a public place and I didn't want him to get so angry that he phased. I pulled on his arm. "Let's just go."

"Careful, Nessie," Nahuel said, tauntingly. "You don't want to get so close to him right now."

"Ugh," Jake said, stepping closer to Nahuel. "I would _never_ hurt her. And I won't let _you_ hurt her again."

"Jacob," I said. His whole torso was shaking now. I grabbed his hand and pulled again. "We need to leave. Let's go."

"Why don't you listen to her, Jacob? Or can't you control yourself?"

Jake growled, too angry to speak.

I looked at Nahuel. "Why did you come here?" I said softly. "What do you want?" My eyes were getting watery, but I didn't want to cry. I blinked back the tears.

Nahuel walked over to me.

"Keep your distance," Jake growled. But Nahuel ignored him.

"I wanted to apologize," he said sincerely. "I don't want you to be mad at me." He reached his hand up and touched my lips. "I didn't mean to kiss you like that."

Jacob grabbed Nahuel's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Keep you hands off of her!" He snarled. His whole body was shaking. He was about 10 seconds from phasing if he didn't calm down.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

"Hey!" A new voice yelled. It was a security guard. A human security guard. "Break it up!"

I knew that this guy was by far the weakest person here, but I hoped Jacob would listen to him.

But Jake was shaking uncontrollably. I had to stop him.

"Jake, Jake, look at me," I whispered to him. I touched his face. Turing his head towards me, I saw the anger in his eyes. "Calm down, sweetie. It's ok. I'm not hurt. I love you."

Slowly, I saw his body stop shaking, but the anger was still in his eyes. "Let him go, Jake. It's not worth it." I kissed his cheek. Jacob let out a deep breath before turning back to Nahuel.

"Stay away from her, Nahuel," Jake said, before he let go. Jacob took a step back.

"Good," the security guard said, totally irrelevant.

Nahuel winked at me. "See you later," he said before he ran out of the movies. I stared after him.

"I'm going to kill him," Jacob said when he left.

I just hoped he wasn't serious.

**OMG!**

**Before you do anything…REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. It was my favorite chapter so far. XD**

Chapter 10

Jacob was still angry. Even without the shaking, I could tell that he was furious. But I _am_ glad that he stopped shaking; he won't be phasing anytime soon, which is progress from before in the theatre when he was ready to jump out his skin at any given second. I shivered at the thought.

Right now, I could tell Jake was angry mostly because he hasn't spoken to me yet. We've been walking for about 10 minutes and he hasn't said a word. Also, the way he walked. He took powerful strides, quick strides like he was in a hurry. But I knew we weren't rushing.

The silence was getting to me. I needed Jake to say something, anything.

"Jacob," I started. "Are you ok?" I observed his reaction when I asked. His facial expression didn't change, indicating that he was still angry; but he just nodded his head like I didn't know him well enough to know that he was lying.

I sighed. "Are you sure?" Looking at him, I saw that he clenched his jaw together tight before he mumbled something through his teeth. It sounded like _I'm fine._

We kept walking for a while, but I could clearly see that he was not fine. I sighed again. This was getting ridiculous.

His car was parked near the forest, so I guess that means we won't have to run home. He must have driven here to get the movie tickets but phased back to meet me at the park.

I wanted Jake to talk to me. I decided that I was going to _make_ him talk to me whether he liked it or not.

He opened the car door, but I slammed it shut before he had a chance to get in. Shocked, he looked at me but didn't say anything. I stood in front of him with my back against the rabbit, my arms folded.

"Jake," I said slowly. I used my _stop fooling around_ voice. Jake should know now to start telling me the truth. "What's wrong?"

He looked down at his hands, troubled. I reached up under his chin and lifted his head so that he was looking at me again. I raised my eyebrows, demanding an answer.

He sighed. Taking my hand, he pulled it back down, but he still held on to it. He didn't say anything.

I sighed. But then I remembered something Jake said in the theatre. It bothered me more than anything. Scared of what his answer was, I softly asked him, "Jake, did you mean what you said before? When you told me that you'd kill him?"

He just stared at me. I can tell that he was wondering why I cared so much about Nahuel after everything he's done.

He sighed. "No," he admitted. I exhaled in relief. "I was just angry. I didn't mean what I said."

I put both my hands on his chest. "You don't have to be angry now, Jacob."

"I know, sweetie." He bowed his head over me. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Jake," I said as I lifted my hands higher and rested them on his face. He closed his eyes reached his hand up to cover one of my hands. Leaning his face into that hand, he seemed to relish my touch. He kissed my palm.

"I shouldn't have let myself get that angry. It was too dangerous. I could have hurt you." He opened his eyes and I saw, instead of anger, guilt. I didn't know which was worst.

"Jacob, I'm fine. Nothing happened." I didn't want him feeling guilty because he almost lost control of himself.

"If you weren't there, I would have phased. Thank you for stopping me." Slowly he bent down and touched his lips to mine.

It was a soft kiss. But I could still feel his passion. I smiled at him, hoping everything was alright now. He couldn't help but grin back, and he kissed me again, this time a little longer.

Too soon, he broke off the kiss. "C'mon, Nessie," he said, walking me around to the passenger side. He opened the door. "I got to get you home before your father kills me." He laughed.

I checked the time. It was 9:45. Since it was school night, Jake had 15 minutes to get me home or Dad's going to throw a fit.

I laughed with him. "You're right." But then I realized that I never told him when my curfew was. "Hey, how did you know that I had to be home by ten?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Because Edward told me."

I looked at him in shock. "What? When?"

"Remember when you thought your dad had gone after Nahuel, but I told you he came for me? This was what we talked about."

I just stared at him. "My curfew?" I asked, confused.

"No. The rules for us dating." He winked at me.

But I was still confused. "But we weren't dating back then. How did he know?"

"He told me that he could tell from your thoughts, and from mine, that it was going to happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time."

"So what made him tell you right after what happened with Nahuel?"

"He figured that that would speed up the process. That it would bring us together." He smiled at me. "He was right."

Wow. My dad was always one step ahead in the game. He was good.

"Wait. So he told you _all_ the rules?" I asked him. _Even the most embarrassing one_, I added silently.

"Yup," he said, knowing what I was thinking. "It wasn't the funnest conversation in my life, but it was worth it."

We both laughed at that.

Jacob was driving like a maniac trying to get me home on time. I realized that I would have to tell my dad about what happened at the movies. He and my mother would get to angry with me if I didn't. I didn't want to hurt them again.

Jake dropped me off near my house, but not to close because his Rabbit didn't drive well in the forest. I kissed him goodbye and watched him drive away.

It wasn't the best date, because of Nahuel, but if I factor him out, I would say that it was one of the best nights of my life.

I checked the time again. 9:59. Jacob got me home with a minute to spare. I ran to the house.

My dad was waiting on the front porch. He smiled when he saw me.

"10:00 on the dot. Not bad," he said as he greeted me. I ran up and hugged him. "How was your night?"

"It was fun." But I knew I had to tell him everything. "For the most part," I added as I walked into the house. Curious, he followed me inside.

"Care to explain?" He asked. I didn't say anything; I just let my thoughts do the talking.

When I was finished, he exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry that he ruined your night love," he said softly.

I smiled. "He didn't ruin it. I still had a good time." I kissed him goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Your mother and I are going out hunting. You'll be ok by yourself?"

I noticed his eyes, black. They would need to hunt if they were going to be surrounded by humans in school tomorrow.

"I'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I went upstairs to my room and my dad left to go meet my mom. I wasn't really that tired, though so I didn't feel like going to sleep. But I changed into my pajamas anyway.

Sitting on my bed, I couldn't help feel a little strange. I can't really describe it. I felt very tense, like I subconsciously knew something bad was about to happen and I was just waiting for it. I glanced around my room. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but I still felt it.

I shivered. The feeling was getting stronger. As it was doing so, it became more uncomfortable. I kept looking around trying to find the thing that's causing this feeling.

I sighed, trying to relax myself. I must be paranoid about being in the house by myself. I should've just went with my parents hunting.

"Tired?" A voice asked. I squealed and turned toward my window.

No. Way. This is _not_ happening.

"Nahuel?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you _doing_ here?" I couldn't' believe it. But there he was. Sitting on the window ledge as though he suppose to be there. As though this wasn't the creepiest thing ever.

"I'm checking up on you," he said calmly, a smile on his face. He seemed to enjoy my reaction. "I told you that I'd see you later."

He was swinging his legs back and forth looking like an innocent teenager. But I knew better.

"Well, thanks, but you need to leave, right now." I walked over to him and tried to push him out the window, but he just moved and sat on the bed.

"Now hold on, Nessie. I just wanted to talk without your oversized _dog_ bothering us."

"His name is Jacob! And if you don't leave right now, I'm going to call either him or my father to drag your butt out of here!" I hoped I sounded threatening to him than I sounded to myself.

He sighed. "Please 10 minutes. Then I'll leave." He stuck his bottom lip out in what was suppose to be a cute pleading gesture but it didn't have a soft affect on me.

"You've got 30 seconds." I sat on the chair on the other side of the room and crossed my arms.

"30 seconds? 2 minutes. How about that?" He used the same face. If it didn't work on me before, it wouldn't work on me now.

"26 seconds," I said.

He sighed, giving up on that stupid puppy pout face. "Alright. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Really, truly sorry." He looked sincere. Regretful. "I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I guess I sort of convinced myself that you wanted me to."

"How? When I was saying 'Nahuel, stop, I don't want to do this?'" I asked infuriated. He had 15 seconds.

He ignored me. Getting up from the bed and ran towards me stopping in front of the chair and kneeling down. He took one of my hands in his.

"I also wanted to say that I'm not giving up on you," he told me softly. "I'm going to fight for you, and I intend on winning you for myself."

I didn't like how he was talking about me like I was a trophy, like he had to win me. Sure it sounded romantic, a little, but the way he was saying it was that he was going to fight over me and when he won the battle he would claim me as his.

I sighed and pulled my hand away from his. He didn't seem to react at the rejection. "Nahuel, I'm not some prize."

He took my hand again. "You're right. You're worth so much more than that." He kissed my hand.

"Stop it," I said as I tried to pull my hand away. But he wouldn't let go. He kissed my hand again, this time higher. "Nahuel, Stop!" But he didn't listen. He made a trail of kisses from my hand, up my arm to my shoulder. Furious, I used my other hand to smack him. Then I pushed him away.

Standing up, I hurried away from where I was sitting and stood by the door. I noticed his face was red from where I smacked him. "Leave me alone. I _will_ call Jacob. He won't hesitate in ripping your head off." I was a bit of a lie. Jake probably will hesitate, but he'll do whatever he can to protect me.

Nahuel stood up from the floor and blew a kiss at me. I cringed.

"No need to call the dog. I was just leaving." And with that he left, jumping out of the window.

It was after I saw him disappear in the woods, did I realize how hard I was crying.

**Alright guys. We now know that Nahuel is a creep. Tell me in the reviews what you thought about this chapter. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I feel like _I'm _the one in trouble. Which is weird because I didn't do anything wrong. At least, I don't think I did anything wrong. I thought I had done the right thing last night. I still think I did.

But it could just very well be my dad overreacting again. He's been doing that a lot nowadays. He got home from hunting with mom and ran straight to my bedroom. Immediately, he had known that something was wrong.

"What happened?" He demanded. I didn't miss that his fury was directed towards me. Like he was angry with _me_. Seriously? Some guy breaks into my room and I'm the one who gets yelled at?

I didn't answer my father. At least not directly. I just replayed the whole event with my thoughts. Every few seconds my father growled. It was hard to keep going with him doing that the whole time.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, furious. "I could have been back in 2 minutes!" He used his hands when he spoke. He usually did that when he was agitated.

I sighed. "I was going to Dad, if he didn't leave soon." I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to look him in the eyes and see his enraged expression. It would just make me want to cry.

"No, you should have called as soon as he came. Do you realize the danger you've put yourself in?"

I couldn't believe it. The danger _I_ put myself in? Is he serious? _I_ didn't call Nahuel to come. He did that on his own. _I_ didn't invite him in. He came by himself. I'm the _victim_; why should I be taking the blame?

But before I could respond with an impudent response, Mom came in the room.

"Hey," her voice was an octave higher because of her shock. "What's going on?" She looked back and forth between me and Dad, waiting for someone to give her an answer. Although I wanted to share my side of the story, Dad started talking first.

"_Your_ daughter," he had said, emphasizing on the your, like he was disowning me. I knew he would never do that but it still hurt. "Let a boy sneak into her room, last night."

I gasped, getting angry. "Let? Let! I didn't _let_ anything happen!" My temper started flaring up. I was yelling now. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"You watch your tone, young lady. You do _not_ talk to me like that." His voice became softer, in volume. But the ferocity was just as harsh as ever. That made him even scarier.

My father had stepped closer to me but Mom, sensing his anger, stepped between us, as if blocking him from me.

"Enough, Edward," she said, putting a hand on his chest. "Calm down."

My father, still very furious, harshly took her hand off his chest. My mom looked hurt. There would be no soothing him now.

He growled. "I would never hurt her, Bella, You know that," Dad roared at her. He must have noticed the way she was positioned, making it look like she was defending me. "I'm just trying to protect her. But I don't see why she's making it so damn difficult!"

My eyes started watering, but I blinked back the tears. No way I was going to cry, not now when I was so angry.

"Edward, stop. Right now," Mom said, trying to reason with him. "This isn't helping."

My Dad looked at her, shocked. "This isn't helping? This isn't helping!" He was getting louder now. "Well, would you please tell what would help our child? Every day she gets into more and more trouble." He turned to me. "Let me protect you!" He roared at me.

The roar echoed in the silence. No one else knew just what to say after that. We all just stared at each other, willing another person to speak.

But I didn't want to speak anymore; I didn't want to fight. My heart was breaking. Dad, Mom and I never fought like this. Not once had my father yelled at me like the way he was doing right now. This family has always been perfect. We never had any issues. But now, we were fighting like we hated each other. Like we were never that perfect family. How could something so good, turn sour like that? How did things get so bad?

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to leave. I was still in my pajamas, but I grabbed a sweater and put on some socks and shoes. Ignoring the two sets of eyes following me, I walked right past them to the door.

"Don't you dare leave this house, young lady," my father whispered to me. The anger was still in his voice, but it was a little more controlled.

I ignored him and opened the door. Running out of my bedroom, I went down the stairs and out the front door. No one followed me. I didn't look back.

I've been running for a while now. It's almost morning. Since I didn't get a chance to sleep, I was really tired. I needed someplace to crash. No way was I going back home.

I decided to go to the park. I could sleep on one of the slides. It wouldn't be comfortable but it would do for right now.

To be honest, what I really wanted right now was Jacob. But I knew I shouldn't go to him. He would either take me back to my father, and I didn't want to go back to him just yet. Or he would help me hide, but sooner or later, my dad would find me and then Jake would be in trouble. I didn't want to get him into trouble.

Once I got to the park, I didn't even make it to the slide. I was too tired. I tripped over something, probably my own foot, and fell to the ground. Too exhausted, I couldn't find the strength to pick myself up. So I just stayed there and I closed my eyes.

It didn't seem like a very long time that they stayed closed. But when I opened them, I wasn't in the same spot I fell in. Looking around, I was a little surprised to see that I was under the slide. Confused, I sat up trying to figure out what happened. But then I saw that there was someone else in the corner.

I sighed. "Not again. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Nahuel was sitting with his legs crossed, looking relaxed like he did this everyday.

"And a big hello to you too," he said smiling. I noticed that he didn't have jacket on. I looked down and saw that it was around me. Covering me like a blanket. "Do you mind if I ask, but what are you doing out here?"

I was a little disoriented since I had just woken up, so I didn't understand his question. "Hmm?" I asked.

"What are do you doing _here_? Sleeping on the cold ground instead of in your bed?"

I sniffed. I didn't know how much I should tell him. "I didn't want to stay home," I said truthfully.

He scoffed. "Why not? Did you get in trouble?" He chuckled at the absurdity of that. He didn't know that I actually did get into trouble. I looked at him, my expression grave, waiting for him to figure it out.

Eventually he did. His expression turned to shock. "Wait, what?" He asked in disbelief. "_You_ got into trouble?"

I nodded.

All the humor left his face. He looked like he had just received bad news.

"Why? Why did you get into trouble?" He asked.

I sighed. "For having a boy in my room." I looked at him, glaring.

He knotted his eyebrows in confusion. "But- did you tell him? Did you explain what happened?"

"Yup. And I was still the one he yelled at."

"He. Meaning Jacob?"

I shook my head. "No. My father."

Nahuel sighed and sat back, his eyes wide open looking completely flabbergasted. He looked at his hands. "I did not know that was going to happen," he said slowly, articulating each word. He glanced up at me. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "You're always sorry."

He sighed. "Yes. You're right about that. But I didn't want you taking the blame for this. You didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't answer. I don't know why I was talking to him. I don't why I didn't just leave right now. But it was too hard to move. I was so comfortable right now. And, whether I liked it or not, having Nahuel here made me a little calmer. It made no sense, I know. The guy who's the cause of all my problems is the guy who soothes me.

My life is so complicated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

I looked at him. He was asking me to talk to him? To confide in him? What? Why would he think I would do this? After everything that happened?

I realized, he just wanted things to go back to before, where we would talk about anything for hours. But that all ended when he kissed me. Things were never the same after that.

I want so bad to believe that Nahuel was this bad guy. That's what everyone else thought. I would be easier to deal if I thought that. But deep down I knew that there was some good in him. I knew that there was _a lot_ of good in him. It bothers me that he so rarely shows it.

"Nahuel," I started. "Why do you do this?"

He looked confused. "Do what?"

"This. You act like a bad guy, like you're a mean person. When we're around other people, you make it look like you want to hurt me. But I know you better than that. You're good, and your nice and you go out of your way to help me. Why do you constantly show other people your bad side?"

He looked at me, surprised. I hoped that he'd give me an honest answer.

He looked troubled, like he was thinking of what to say.

"I-I don't know," he whispered not looking at me. "Everyone was just so quick to judge me after I… after I kissed you." He sounded ashamed. Good.

"So instead of proving them wrong you made yourself into the person that they thought you were?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Nahuel, that's crazy."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, I'm a little crazy."

I scoffed. _A little_ crazy. "No Nahuel. You're _really_ crazy. Too crazy for me."

"No, Nessie. I'm crazy _about_ you. There's a difference."

I gasped. He smiled again, still sad. "But you already knew that, right? You know how I feel about you."

I looked down at my hands. I waited a while before I answered. "Yes. I know."

"Does that make you sad?"

I frowned. "Does what make me sad?"

"Knowing that I love you." I looked up at him. I already knew, but just him saying the words, it made it seem more real.

"Yes. It does make me sad," I answered, truthfully.

"Why?" He whispered. I looked up at him. It was clear that he was hurt. His eyes were watery.

"You know why."

"I want you to tell me."

I sighed. "Because I don't feel the same way."

It was silent. Nahuel took a deep breath, and he let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry," I said. "And I'm not just saying that, I'm really, really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Nahuel."

"Why? You don't love me." He looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. Because I do. I care about you more than you know. More than Jake wants me to. I'm just sorry it's not the way you want me to."

He sighed again. "I'm sorry, too." With that, he stood up, and walked out from under the slide. I noted his expression. He looked…defeated. I realized he was hoping all this time that I loved him. But now he just can't deny it anymore.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'm going to find your father. I'm going to tell him that last night wasn't your fault."

I smiled. "Thanks but I don't think that would help. It'll probably just get me into more trouble."

He sighed. "Then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't correct the mistake I made. I'm sorry I have to leave you to clean my mess."

This apology, so sincere, was real. I can tell. He was feeling guilty about all the things he's caused me. I didn't want him to suffer like that.

"It's okay, Nahuel. I forgive you. It'll be alright for me. My dad's never stayed mad at me for too long." It was kind of a lie. I wouldn't be surprised if my dad barred my windows when I got home. But I just wanted to reassure Nahuel.

"You should go back to him soon. I'm sure that the longer you stay out here, the worse it will be."

I nodded. "Thanks."

And with that he left. I watched him run away into the forest, and I wondered if I would ever see him again.

I sighed. Standing up, I realized that he left me his jacket. It'll be hard explaining this to Dad. Or Jake. I didn't know which was worse. Oh well, they would just have to deal. I started running back home. Hopefully my dad has calmed down. If not, then this would only get worse.

I was close to the house now. I could see it. My dad should know by now that I was here. If he was angry he would have came out and dragged me back inside. Since he didn't, I took that as a good sign.

I stopped right on the front porch. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

**Whoa! Omg how do you like. Tell me in the reviews. BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My parents were sitting on the couch. Dad didn't move at all when I came in. It was like he didn't even realize that I came in. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I recognized this position as one that he does when he's either angry or frustrated. But at least he looked a little calmer. I took comfort in that. Mom was sitting next to him, looking worried.

"Nessie, sweetie," she said when she saw me walk in. Getting up, she came towards me and she wrapped her arms around me. She gave me a kiss. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine, Mom." I didn't like how much I worried her. That was never my intention.

She kissed my cheek. "It's alright, Nessie. Everything will be alright." I tried to smile at her. She was trying to tell me that this whole episode will be over soon. That we'll back to how we were. I wanted to believe her, but to be honest; I think we've gone to far down the bad road to be able to come back soon.

Despite my thoughts, I nodded my head in agreement and I let her take me to the couch where my dad, who still hasn't moved yet, was sitting. I was grateful that my mom was sitting in between us. I'm pretty sure that she's going to be the mediator in this little talk that we'll have.

It was silent then. No one knew just what to say. I don't know if they were waiting for me to say something or if mom was waiting for Dad start talking or if Dad just decided that he wasn't going to speak to me at all.

Eventually, the silence got to me. I needed someone to start talking.

"Say something," I begged looking directly at my father.

He opened his eyes, but instead of looking at me he looked at the floor. He folded his hands together, putting them in front of his face. "What would you have me say?"

I looked at my mother; she nodded in encouragement. "Say you'll forgive me," I said looking back at him.

"Forgive you for what?" He asked wanting me to clarify. He wanted me to know what I did wrong.

"For running away."

He sighed and then clenched his jaw tight. "I forgive you." He didn't say anything after that. I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Are you still angry with me?" I asked, hoping that he'll deny it.

He waited before speaking. "Yes. Extremely."

I sighed. "Why?" I asked shocked to hear my voice breaking a little.

Dad heard it too, and he turned, looking at me for the first time. "Why do you think?"

I waited before I answered. He was going back to how this whole thing started. He was still angry that I didn't call him as soon as Nahuel came into my room. "I was going to call you, Dad," I insisted.

I couldn't understand why he was so angry. At _me_. It's not like I was going to keep it a secret. It's not like I invited him over.

"That's not the point, Renesmee," Dad said.

"Then what _is_ the point, Dad?"

He sighed again like I was missing something vital. "What do you think the point is?"

"I don't know," I said frustrated.

He just looked at me, not saying anything. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and I flinched.

At that point, he growled. "What?" Mom and I asked at the same time.

He looked at her. "She spent the night with him," Dad said. His jaw was clenched and he was speaking through his teeth. He looked back at me but I avoided his gaze.

"With who?" Mom said looking at me.

"Nahuel," he answered simply.

"What?" she asked. Then she noticed what I was wearing. "This is his jacket isn't it? Nessie how could spend the night with him?"

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe how Dad twisted the story around. "I didn't 'spend the night' with Nahuel," I told them. "I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was there."

"He gave you his jacket," he said like he was reminding me. Like I didn't already know.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Renesmee do you know what he could have done to you?"

I sighed, ignoring that question. I wanted to change the topic. "Dad what was your point before?" I didn't want to talk about what Nahuel and I talked about last night.

"Tell me," he said. "When _were_ you going to call me?" He asked referring to last night when Nahuel was in my room.

"When things got out of hand."

His eyes were hard when he responded. "Did you ever think that at that point it would have been to late to call me?" His voice was so boisterous it made me cringe.

I was confused though. Too late to call him? What did he mean by that? How would it have been to late? "No," I answered baffled at what he was trying to tell me.

He sighed seemingly very agitated. "Do I have to call Rosalie here to tell you how quickly things can get out of hand?" He asked.

I gasped. Rosalie? What did he mean by that? I knew what happened to her, how she died. When I had found out I cried myself to sleep. It was so horrible.

But then I realized. That's why Dad's so furious. He thinks that's what could have happened to me. I finally understood his point now. If I had waited until things got bad to try and call for his help, I wouldn't have got the chance to because Nahuel would have been…already doing it.

"Oh," I said simply.

"Why didn't you call me?" He whispered when he realized that I understood. The anger now left his voice. He looked desperate, sad even.

"Nahuel would have never done that to me, Dad," I tried to assure him. I wanted him to know that there was no way that Nahuel would ever hurt me like that.

"And you don't think that's what Rosalie thought? You don't think she felt the same way? Look at what happened to her."

No, no. I refuse to believe Nahuel would ever do that to me. Dad was wrong. Nahuel would never hurt me like that.

"Then why did he break into your room then, Nessie? Why did he wait until you were alone in the house?" He was starting to yell again. He was getting very agitated, trying to make me understand. He was trying to make me see the danger I was in last night.

"No, Daddy you're wrong," I said the tears now streaming down my eyes.

Mom was quick to comfort me. She wrapped her arms around me. I buried my face into her chest, crying.

"Shh, sweetie, it's alright," She was saying comforting me. But I kept crying. I couldn't believe how _evil_ they thought Nahuel was.

Pretty soon, I felt another set of arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Dad there, comforting me too.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry," my dad said. I was glad he called me love. It means he wasn't angry with me anymore.

Wiping my tears, I leaned away from my parents.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked. I just nodded, not looking at them. I got up from the couch. "Sweetie," she said, reaching out to me. But I pulled my arm away.

"I just want to be alone," I told them. I walked toward the stairs, not looking back at the worried faces of my parents.

I was on the first step when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"Nessie, I'm sorry," Mom said. "I know how much he means to you."

I stood there, contemplating. Mom knew how much Nahuel means to me? I realized then that I didn't even know how much Nahuel means to me. I tell myself that I don't love him, but then why does it hurt so much when he hurts me? Why does it bother me so? And why do I keep welcoming him back into my life when everyone else is telling me to stay away from him?

"I think you already know the answer to your all questions, Nessie," my mother whispered.

"No I don't," I said, denying it.

"Yes you do," she said, "And I know it's hard to accept, but you have to accept it, if you want to move on." She was talking like she knew from experience.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But as soon as I said it I began to doubt my own words.

I needed to think about this. I needed to be alone. I started walking up the stairs again.

"Renesmee," my mother called. I turned to look at her. "If you want to talk, I'm here. Ok?"

I smiled sadly at her. "Thanks, Mom," I said to her and continued to walk up stairs. I appreciated the offer, but I had a feeling that I had to think about this by myself to really understand.

Closing the door to my room, I sat on my bed. I didn't realize until then how tired I was. I lied down, resting my head on the pillows. All I could think of was Nahuel and how much I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to tell me that I was right and that he would never hurt me again.

But why? Why did I want this so badly? Why did I want _him_ so badly? Could it be that I was wrong? I told him I didn't love him but…could I have been mistaken? Is this what Mom was trying to tell me when she said that I already knew the answer?

Yes, I finally decided. I was wrong before. I was completely wrong. I didn't just care for Nahuel.

I loved him.

**There you go. Tell me what you think in your reviews please. Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year! Kicking off 2013 with bang. Here's chapter 13**

Chapter 13

I heard my phone ring. Rolling over, I grabbed it from my bedside table. It was Jake. I let it ring.

This was the 7th time he called me this morning. He's left me voicemails too, but I haven't checked those either.

The phone stopped. I looked at the screen,_ 7 missed calls, 3 new voicemails, _it said. I almost pressed callback but then I thought better.

I couldn't talk to Jake, not after what I discovered about myself. Not after I told myself that I loved Nahuel. It took me forever just to think it. Because I knew that the day I accepted it would be the day that I betray Jacob. So I tried to deny it, and I tried to hate him. But I couldn't ignore the truth. Not when it was staring me dead in the face.

How can I love them both? How am I suppose to tell Jacob? That's the better question. Or _should_ I tell Jacob? It may be better for him if I keep this secret. But then, if he ever finds out, and I imagine he will one day, he'll be furious that I didn't tell him myself. And I've never been good at keeping secrets from Jake. He'll know that I'm hiding something. How will I ever be able to look him in the eye when I'm keeping this horrible secret?

No. Not telling Jake was out of the question. Not an option.

The phone rang again. Jacob. His calls were becoming more frequent now. I sighed. This would be my chance to tell him.

But wait. This isn't something you say over the phone. And though I'm dreading his expression when I tell him, we have to be face to face. That's the right way to do it. I sighed. Yes, there's a right way to break someone's heart.

I held the phone in my hand, my finger hovering over the answer button. I knew I had to do it but that didn't mean that I wanted to. Once I answered this call, there would be no going back.

I waited too long. I sighed. _8 missed calls, 3 new voicemails._ I sighed and dropped the phone. I'm such a coward. I can't even tell the man I love the most my secret. Jake and I always told each other everything. This shouldn't be any different. But it was. This secret would hurt him, and that is the very last thing I wanted.

The phone rang again. This time the ring tone was different. I picked it up and I saw that Jake texted me. I smiled. Texting him would be better than speaking to him I suppose.

_Hey sweetie, you okay?_

I grinned sadly. Of course he'd be worrying about me, I'm not answering his calls. I didn't want to make him worry. I hurried to reassure him.

_Yh I'm fine. Nothing to worry about._

I decided lying was the best way to go… for now. Later on I would have to tell him the truth. The truth would hurt him but he deserved to know. He texted back almost instantly.

_U sure? U sound a little weird. _

I frowned. How could he possible know how I sounded? He can't even hear me! He reads me so well. We don't even have to be talking face to face for him to know that something's wrong with me.

_Um, Jake. We're texting._

_You cant hear how im sounding._

I was just stalling. Delaying the time when I have to tell him something that will most defiantly break his heart.

_Lol. But im right though right?_

I continued stalling.

_Right about what Jake?_

I let my head fall back on the pillows. It wouldn't be long now.

_That your not fine. That Somethings wrong._

I sighed and resisted the urge to cry. I've been doing too much of that now. I needed to man up.

_How did u know?_

The cats out of the bag now.

_Well for one u weren't answering my calls and I know you always keep you phone on you. Also your texts unusually sound happier._

Um…I understand the first reason, but the second one didn't make any sense to me. How do my text usually sound happy? I looked through my texting history through my phone trying to figure out what Jake meant.

I sighed. He was right. I realized that all of my texts were full of smiley faces and weird abbreviations. Not just some of them. Every single one. How had I not noticed that? Jake knows me better than I know myself.

_Oh _

He'll be demanding an answer now. There's no way I can stall anymore.

_Tell me wts wrong sweetie. I want to help._

I sighed. His first instinct is always to help me.

_I know._

I couldn't think of anything else to say.

_I don't like seeing you hurt._

He didn't like seeing me hurt but the only reason that I'm hurting is because I have to hurt _him_. I can't even stand the thought of hurting Jacob. It makes my heart ache.

_Can we meet somewhere?_

This is it.

_Of course Nessie. The park 20 mins?_

I sighed. This was my last chance. If I was going to back out. This would be the time. It was now or never.

_Yes. _

I looked at my phone, waiting for him to answer before I started going.

_Perfect. Ill see you then. I love you._

I closed my phone. I sat there on the bed knowing that I should be going, but also not wanting to. Biggest dilemma of my life.

Before long, I forced myself to get up off the bed and slowly walked to my closet. I put on a change of clothes and put on some shoes. Looking around the room I tried finding anything, any reason for me to stay a little longer. No such luck. I had to leave.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I wasn't surprised to see my parents siting on the couch in the living room. The exact same couch we were sitting on last night. Had they moved at all since then?

"Going out?" Dad asked. He knew the answer. He was probably listening to me upstairs and telling my mother. There was absolutely no such thing as privacy in this house.

"Yes," I answered. "Going to hang out with Jake."

He nodded. But it was Mom who spoke. "Be careful, sweetie. Call us if you need us, ok?"

I nodded.

"And be back by midnight, you understand?" That was Dad, of course.

"Yes." It was silent after that. "Can I go now?"

"Go ahead and be careful," Dad said. He didn't have to tell me twice. I was out the door before he even finished. He and Mom looked like they wanted to say something else, but I didn't want to stick around and find out.

I looked at my watch. I had 10 mins to get to the park and meet Jake. I started running. I didn't want him waiting for me. I was about to break his heart, the least I could do was get there on time.

I was almost there. When I saw the slide, I slowed to a walk. I didn't want to do this. But that didn't matter. What I want has nothing to do with it.

The park was empty when I got there. I sat down on the slides waiting for him. I decided to try and figure out how I was going to tell him. Should I lead up to it or should I come right out and say it? Should I _show_ him? Should I let him guess? He would never guess right I knew but it may be worth a shot.

At that moment I heard growl. It was far away, like maybe a mile, and it was loud. It sounded more like a roar. I heard it echo, until it faded away into silence. It sounded familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on where I heard if from.

I heard the thunderous growl again. It was louder this time. That's when I realized where I heard this growl from, and I mentally kicked myself for not realizing it sooner.

This was Jake's growl. He was the one roaring at something.

Panicking, I jumped off the slide and ran towards to sound. I heard the roar again. I was positive it was Jake's now. I can't tell you how I knew. It was like the force that attracts us was pulling me towards this direction. I needed to get to him.

I was sprinting now, running faster than I ever have before. Jacob was in trouble. He needed me.

Jake roared again. This time it was so loud, I had to cover my ears. I must be close. Sure enough the pull on me became stronger. I could smell him now. Jake was near.

I pulled up to a clearing and came to a sudden stop at what I saw.

It wasn't just Jake in the clearing. Nahuel was there too. And they were…they were….oh no.

"Stop it!" I yelled. This was not happening. I can't believe it.

I ran towards them. Nahuel punched Jacob's nose. Jake stumbled back and before he had a chance to recover, Nahuel kicked him, slamming him into a tree.

That's when he noticed me. "Oh hello, Nessie," he said to me conversationally. Like he didn't just kick the love of my life. "Come to see the show?"

"What are you doing? Why are you and Jake fighting?" Nahuel looked smug even though he was clearly injured. His shirt was torn and there was a bruise on his cheek. His hair, which was always so neat and tidy, was disarrayed, sticking up in different directions.

He grabbed me. Both his hands reached out to my shoulders and he pulled me to him. "Remember when I told you that I was going to fight for you?" He seemed to be waiting for an answer so I nodded. "This is what I meant," he whispered, creepily.

"No," I said. I didn't know that he wanted to fight Jacob. I had no idea that this was his plan all along. I groaned. I should have thought. I should have seen this coming.

I heard the roar again and I turned my head to see Jacob, in wolf form, ready to attack. "No," I said, again. "Let me go, Nahuel."

I can't believe it. Looking at Nahuel, I can't believe this is the man that I love. He looked so _evil. _How can I love someone like this? Does that make me evil to?

"Of course," he said to me. For a second, I thought he was answering my thought. But he was talking about releasing me. "I'll let you go, sweet girl." And he loosened his hold of me. I was able to get free. I backed away from him.

As soon as I was 2 feet away form Nahuel, Jake attacked. He through himself at Nahuel, swiping at his face. Not paying attention, Nahuel was hit and was thrown into a tree. He fell to the ground. He didn't move. I watched but he stayed motionless.

"Nahuel!" I screamed. I started to run towards him to help him up but Jake jumped in the way. I was to the side of him, but I couldn't get passed him. He didn't want me going to him. "Jake, it's ok. Let me see him."

But Jake shook his head no. I tried running around him, but he just repositioned himself so that he was directly in front of me. He kept one eye on Nahuel, making sure he stayed down.

"Jacob," I said sternly. He looked at me. "I have to see him. Let me make sure he's ok."

Jake growled softly. He looked like he was debating whether or not he should let me go.

Out of my peripheral, I saw Nahuel get up. He jumped at Jacob.

"Jake look out!" I yelled moving out of the way. He didn't have time to react, Nahuel through himself at Jake wrapping his arms around his neck.

They rolled over each other, Jacob desperately trying to break free of Nahuel's firm grip. Nahuel just held on tighter.

Jake was stuck. Nahuel was on top, and his arms were still wrapped around him. I had a feeling it was hard for him to breathe like that. If he didn't get out soon, he was going to suffocate.

Even though I loved Nahuel, I would _not_ tolerate him hurting Jake. That was out of the question. Jake was in trouble. I needed to help him. I needed to do something.

If I could just push him off, then Jake would be ok. I pictured how I would do it. I would grab his throat and start choking him. See how _he_ likes not being able to breathe. Then I would push him on the ground, and Jake would be free.

All of a sudden, Nahuel flew off of Jake. He landed on his back. No one touched him. His hands were by his throat like he was trying to pull something off him. But there was nothing there.

I was a little confused at how strange this was I noticed how familiar this feeling felt. However, I didn't focus on either of these. I was mostly happy that I got what I wanted without moving a muscle. Jake was free and Nahuel was choking on the ground.

He was gasping for air, and his face was changing colors. I loved those colors. Red, blue, purple, so beautiful. I wanted more of it. As if he could read my mind, he started turning a unique shade of violent. His whole face was turning this color. He looked like a smurf. A squirming, weak, pathetic smurf. I relished the sight of it.

Someone was nudging me. But I ignored whoever it was. I was having too much fun, watching the show.

But the nudging wouldn't stop. I growled, frustrated. I was just getting to the good part.

Then I felt a push and I fell forward breaking out of my trance. My face hit the ground. "Ow," I said.

I tired to clear my head. I was confused to what just happened. I felt the nudge again. I turned my face and I saw Jake's wolf face. His nose was right in front of my face. He licked me.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up. His expression scared me. It was like he was sad, worried. Of course he was worried. He was always worried.

Jake pointing with his nose to something behind me. I turned my head to follow his gaze.

Nahuel was on the ground gasping for air. I was confused. How did he…And then I remembered.

"Oh my god, Jake," I turned back to him. "Not again. Please tell I didn't do that again!" There were tears in my eyes.

Jake reluctantly nodded his head. I started crying. "No, no, no," I said as I let the tears flow down. I can't believe I had just used my new power. I almost killed Nahuel. I almost killed the man I loved.

Jake laid down on his stomach next to me so that I could cry on his shoulder. "Oh god," I said. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a monster."

I felt Jake was shaking his head. He turned and licked my face, trying to wipe me tears away.

And that's when I realized I was apologizing to the wrong person. I needed to talk to Nahuel. I turned my head back to him.

He was gone. The spot where he was lying, where he was writhing in pain, was empty. But there was dent where he was. It was like a hole in the ground.

"What have I done?" I asked returning back to Jake's shoulder.

"What you had to," Jacob said. He had miraculously phased back and put pants on when I was looking for Nahuel. He kept wiping my tears away with his hands. "It's ok sweetie."

He wrapped his arms around me. "No Jake it's not ok," I said. "This power…I can't control it Jake. I could kill someone."

"You won't Nessie," he said. "I won't let it happen."

"You were right before," I said desperately. "This power is bad. I feel like I'm going to loose myself. I think horrible thoughts when it happens. I'm not the same person. It's like I enjoy pain. Like… I enjoy torture."

Jake pulled me away so that he could look directly in my eyes. He held my face securely in his hands. "Listen to me, Nessie. That is not you. You aren't like that. And you will never turn into that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let you. I'll keep you here. I'll make sure nothing bad changes you."

"I don't want to hurt anymore people," I said, sadly.

"I know sweetie. I know it's hard right now. But it won't be like this forever."

"How do you know?"

"Tough times don't last," he said softly. "Tough _people_ do."

I looked up at him and he smiled. "You've got to be strong."

"I can't do it by myself," I said.

"Not a problem. I'll be with you."

I smiled. "Forever?"

"Forever," he promised. And then he took my hand and helped me stand.

**Gasp! I hoped to you liked it! Tell me what you though in your reviews please! If you want me to do anything…just tell me. Oh and happy New Year.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples. Got you with another chapter.**

Chapter 14

We found ourselves at the park again. I don't know if either of us decided to come here consciously. We just started walking and somehow we ended up here, sitting on the slide once again. This place seems to have an ominous tone, now that so much has happened here. And because of that, it doesn't have the same effect on me as it did when I was younger. When I was more…innocent.

"You ok?" Jake asked me. I looked over at him, annoyed but not really surprised that he was worried about me.

"I'm fine, Jake," I said trying to keep the irritation from my voice. "You shouldn't be worrying about me right now."

He looked at me slightly confused. "Really? Then who should I be worried about?"

I sighed. "You," I said my tone adding how obvious it was.

"Me?" He asked. "I should be worried about myself?" He sounded incredulous, like he didn't believe that he's the one he should be fretting over.

When I nodded he asked, "Why?"

Now it was my turn to be incredulous. I can't believe he has to ask that. Wasn't it obvious?

"Jacob," I started, trying to keep my voice from breaking. "Nahuel attacked you. He was hurting you. You could've died, I-" I couldn't finish. My eyes started watering just thinking about what happened.

"Hey, hey," he said when he saw the tears coming down. He jumped off the slide and walked in front of me. Kneeling down so that our faces were at eye level, he put his hands on both sides of my face, trying to comfort me. "It's alright sweetie. I was never hurt. I was never in danger of dying."

I just stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant. I had seen what had happened with my own eyes. Even though I was trying very hard not to, I remembered clearly how Nahuel hands were around Jake, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"What are you talking about Jake? He was _choking_ you!" I nearly shouted. I was getting really aggravated. Nothing was as it seems now. Everything was so complicated.

"Shh, It's ok," he whispered trying to calm me. I took a deep breath and then leaned my forehead against his. "Baby he wasn't choking me, I wasn't hurt at all," he said in a soothing voice when I had calmed down.

"I don't understand. I didn't _imagine_ his arms around you."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "No, sweetie. He was trying to strangle me. But he didn't have a good grip. I was fine."

"What? Are you serious?"

He nodded. "He wasn't choking me. I wasn't hurt at all," he paused for a second. It seemed like he was a ashamed now. "I'm sorry that I made you worry. You wouldn't have used your power if I hadn't scared you like that."

I didn't respond immediately. I was thinking about what he said. How it was so different from what I thought had happened. Jacob wasn't on the verge of suffocating? Nahuel wasn't really doing any damage at all? Was that really how it went down? But now that I think about it, when Nahuel's arms were around Jake, Jacob wasn't struggling wildly, like he would if he was suffocating. He was moving, but they were careful movements, like he was thinking about what he was going to do before he would do it. I didn't notice that before. I guess I just assumed that he was in pain. But something still wasn't right.

"But wait," I said, finally replying to him. "If Nahuel didn't have a firm grip on you, why couldn't you just get up?" _Instead of lying there and giving you girlfriend a heart attack,_ I added silently to myself.

He sighed, like he was thinking about how to answer. Finally he said, "Because, I didn't want to hurt him."

I gasped. This was not something that I expected from Jake. He never liked Nahuel. He's always been ready to punch him at any given moment, and I was the one who always had to stop him. So why now, when he had a perfectly good reason to fight, did he all of a sudden not want to hurt him?

"Why?" I asked.

He sighed again and then pulled away from me a little. I tried not to be hurt over the pull back. He looked conflicted, like he was weighing something in his head. He also looked a little uncomfortable.

"Tell me," I urged. The suspense was killing me. I had to know _now_.

He sighed yet again. "It's because…I know that you love him."

My jaw dropped. My eyes widened. I was unable to make a coherent thought, much less a sound. So I just stared at him, shocked.

I wasn't surprised at the absurdity of me being in love with him. That all happened last night when I had originally found out. My shock was because _Jacob_ had found out. How did he? How _could_ he? All that time I was distraught when I imagined the hurt on Jake's face when I would tell him I loved Nahuel, and all that time that I spent trying to figure out how I was going to tell Jake…all of this was now pointless. He had already known. He probably knew even before I did.

I shook my head back and forth trying to clear my head of all these questions. I needed some answers. "But what—how did you know?" I finally asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. He looked down when he spoke. "It wasn't so hard to figure it out. I didn't want to believe it at first. But eventually, I knew I had to accept it." He took my hands in his and kissed my fingers. "My point is that I didn't want to hurt Nahuel because hurting him would hurt you. You know I would never hurt you."

I smiled sadly because I finally understood now. "So you were just trying to find a way to get him off of you without hurting him?" I asked.

He nodded.

"But before you got the chance to I…" I didn't finish. I didn't want to say what I had done out loud. I was too ashamed.

"It's alright baby, I'm not angry with you."

"You aren't?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not," he said quickly. "Why would you think that I was mad at you?"

"You aren't angry that I… about how I feel for Nahuel?" I didn't want to say the words.

He sighed. "Well, I'm not happy about it. But I'm not angry. You can't help what you feel." He kissed my lips softly. "And it doesn't change _us_."

He kissed me again this time longer and more passionate. "Really? It won't change us?"

He chuckled a bit. "Of course not. You can love more than one person at a time. As long as you love me more. You love me more than him, don't you?" He asked.

I smiled. "I love you more than anything," I told him. And I meant it. He was my whole world.

"That's all that matters." And the he kissed me again, more fiercely. I responded back with an equal amount of passion. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to pull him closer. When he still wasn't close enough, I wrapped my legs around him as well. He groaned and then he picked me up cradling me. It felt good being so close to him. It was like we were attached by forces that were stronger than us. He turned us around so that we were away from the slide and set me on the ground. He fell into place right on top of me, putting his hands on my hips.

I laughed in excitement because this was farther than we've ever gone before. He went down to kiss my neck. I moaned in pleasure. His lips felt so good against my skin.

Thankfully, he didn't have a shirt on and so I was fully able to appreciate his upper body. My hands raked their way across his back, trying to draw him closer.

His kisses went towards the other side of my neck. I moaned in satisfaction. He laughed. "You like that don't you?" He asked between kisses. I didn't answer, at least not directly. I just let my moans and groans do the talking.

Pretty soon, I couldn't take I much longer. I moved my hand lower to the waistband of his pants. I pulled down. Apparently, I just crossed a line because Jake stopped moving for a second. I froze too, reacting to him. When he finally did move it was to take my hand back away from his pants. He folded our hands together and pressed them on the ground. Since I couldn't see his face, I couldn't read his expression. I was tense, waiting for his reaction.

Finally he whispered in my ear. "You're going to make me lose control," and then he laughed.

I laughed too, relaxing. "That doesn't seem like such a bad idea," I said playfully.

He chuckled and then rolled off me, lying with his back on the ground. Hating the space between us I rolled closer resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me even closer.

I sighed in contentment. "This feels nice," I said to Jake. And it did. His body was so warm; it was like I was laying in a pool of warmth.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed, resting his head on mine.

We didn't speak for a while after that. But it wasn't exactly silent. I was listening to Jake heartbeat. His strong, steady heartbeat.

"Oh I just remembered," Jake said suddenly. I looked up a him. "You wanted to tell me something."

I frowned. "What?" I asked.

"We said we meet here at the park because you wanted to tell me something. Remember?" He asked.

I did now. This morning when I was feeling guilty about Nahuel. Jake and I were texting and we said we'd meet at the park because I was planning on telling Jacob about how I felt about Nahuel. But when I got here Jake and Nahuel were off fighting in the middle of the forest so I never got to tell him.

But apparently, it didn't really matter. Because Jake already had already known that I loved Nahuel.

"Oh yeah," I said. "It's nothing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"You already know," I said.

"But I still want you to tell me."

I sighed. I sat up and faced him. I looked at the ground as I spoke. "Ok, I was going to tell you how I felt…about Nahuel." I still didn't look at Jacob. "I wanted you to know."

He touched my cheek and I glanced at him. "It's alright. You know it doesn't bother me. As long as-"

"As long as I love you more," I finished with a smile. "I do. The way I feel for Nahuel will never come close to the way I feel for you."

He smiled too, and then he sat up. "And everything else is alright? Nothing else is bothering you"

It was at that point that I realized something. I realized that Jacob didn't know about anything that's happened to me in the past few days. I never had a chance to tell him. He doesn't know that Nahuel snuck into my room, or that Dad blamed me. He didn't know that I ran away and Nahuel found me at the back. He didn't know anything about this tension that was building up between my father and me.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" He must have noticed my expression and wondered why I haven't answered.

"I just realized…" I said absently.

"What? Realize what?" He said getting worried.

"I never got a chance to tell you."

"Tell me what? What happened?"

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "It was 2 days ago," I said.

"At the movie?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No afterwards. Mom and Dad went hunting. I was in the house by myself. And…" I was suddenly afraid of his reaction.

"What?" Jake said, desperate.

I sighed. "Nahuel came into my room and-"

"WHAT!?" Jacob yelled, his arms trembling.

I put my hands on his face and tried to calm him. "What did he do?" he asked. His voice a little more controlled.

"He just talked to me Jake. Nothing happened." I left out the part where he was kissing my arm. That would put Jake over the top.

He took a deep breath. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Um…not exactly. When Dad came back he…" I didn't feel like talking about this part.

"What?" Jake wanted an answer. So instead of telling him I _showed_ him bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Oh, my God," he said when I finished. "I'm so sorry. He was just worried about you, you know. That why he was so angry."

I nodded my head. "I know. But then I got so mad that I left the house and I didn't come back until the morning."

"What did you do all that night?" He asked. This was another question I didn't feel like answering. So I _showed_ him how Nahuel found me.

Jacob was too angry to speak. I put my hand to his cheek. "Calm," I said.

"He can't keep doing this to you," he said as soon as he got his voice under control. "I won't let him."

I smiled sadly, but I didn't answer. I wonder what Jake had in mind to stop Nahuel. He probably meant a fight. And if Jacob was fighting to protect me, Nahuel wouldn't stand a chance.

"Did anything else happen?"

I shook my head. "Not really. When I got home, I talked with Mom and Dad." My voice implied that it wasn't a very good talk.

"He thinks that you don't need him anymore," Jake said.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Your Dad. The reason he's so angry is because he thinks you don't need him."

I frowned. "Why do you think that?"

He shrugged. "You're growing up so quickly. When you were younger, you would always call on him for every little thing. He loved that you depended on him so much. Now, you're becoming more independent and you're trying to take care of yourself. He's hurt by that."

I didn't answer right away. Instead, I thought it over. I knew all this anger was uncharacteristic for my Dad, but I couldn't figure out what sets him off so bad. He claims it's because he's worried about me, but Jake's reasoning made more sense. After all, all the times he was mad at me it was because I didn't call him. That's what he would focus on every time something happened.

"I think you're right Jake," I said. "But why would this make him angry?" I get how it might make him sad. But it shouldn't make him so furious.

"Because he's scared that you don't need him anymore. And that's all anger is. Its just fear."

"I don't understand."

"Whenever you're angry, it is always because you're scared of something. I get angry because I'm scared that Nahuel will hurt you again. You're Dad get's angry because he's scared you don't need him."

Wow. Jake was right. He was completely right. I looked at him with complete adoration. He always clarified things for me. Nothing was ever blurry around him. Things were always clear and simple. And he just made my problem with my Dad clear as well. Now all I have to do is find a way to solve it.

I leaned forward and kissed Jake on the cheek. "You're amazing," I said to him.

He laughed. "You're extraordinary."

"I love you."

"I love you, too Nessie."

**And there you go. Hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think ok? Thanks! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Here's the next update. Since there's no school this week for me, I'll be updating more often. Be prepared…and REVIEW. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

"This has officially gotten out of hand," my dad said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure what he was talking about. I had just told him and my mother the story of how I went to meet Jacob and how I caught him and Nahuel having an epic battle that resulted in me using my devastating power on Nahuel. My Dad could have been referring to the fact that I can't control my new power. However, He could also be pertaining to the fact that I didn't call him. I remembered all the times in the past couple of days when he was mad. He was mostly angry with me because I didn't call him immediately. So the latter seems like the more likely reason.

My dad, most likely listening closely to my thoughts, didn't respond to them. He must have thought it was obvious to what he was referring to. It was my mother who spoke.

"Nessie, sweetie," she started with a calm, soothing voice. "You know we're not angry with you." I saw her throw a quick glance to my father before she reached out and touched my hands.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course not, Nessie," my dad said through his teeth, obviously forcing out words that he didn't really mean. I looked at him strangely. He was usually a better liar than this.

"So then what's wrong?" I asked, playing along. I'm sure Dad knows that I know that he's lying. He really is angry with me. I sighed. That doesn't seem to shocking to me. He's always mad at me for one reason or another now a days.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him frown. I pretended not to notice.

"Well, we can't just ignore this, you know. Since you can't control it, it makes it that much more dangerous." Ah, so she was focusing on my out of control power. However, I still think that Dad is still annoyed that I didn't call him. "What if you hurt somebody?"

I rolled my eyes. "I _have_ hurt people, Mom. I've hurt Nahuel."

Dad scoffed. "He doesn't count."

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing. "And why not?"

Dad returned my glare with one that was 100 times more ferocious. It made my skin crawl but I tried not to flinch. "He was asking for it." His tone changed now, becoming more facetious. "But maybe, if you wanted to save yourself the guilty conscience, you could have called me and I would have taken care of it."

I rolled my eyes. I knew that this was his issue from the beginning. So what if I didn't call him? I can take care of myself. Mostly.

My Dad's nostrils flared. He was about to say something but Mom, sensing the tension rising, put a hand on his chest before he got the chance. "We're going to call Carlisle and have your power tested. We'll teach you how to control it."

I nodded. This was pretty much what I expected. With Nahuel showing up, we never really had time to study my new ability. But now it seems like we can't blow it off any longer.

"We'll start tomorrow morning sweetie, ok?" She asked me. Even though she probably didn't mean it this way, I took her question as a dismissal. Like an end to a conversation.

"Sure. I'll see you then. Good night." And with that, I got up from the couch and started walking towards the stairs. I'm pretty sure that they wanted to say something else, but I'm also sure that I didn't want to know what it was.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard my dad. "Renesmee," he called.

I turned around, and saw that he was standing just before the first step. "Yes?"

He waited before answering. "You know what I'm going to say."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I did. It seemed to be the only thing that bothers him. "Yes," I said.

"Do you remember what I requested from you when I first gave you permission to date Jacob?"

I frowned, confused. Was it he talking about the sex thing, or the marriage thing? And how did either of them have any relevance right now?

When I didn't answer, he said, "I told you to tell me if Jacob ever hurts you." He said it like a reminder. Like I had forgotten.

That rule kind of went over my head. I knew Jake would never hurt me.

"Well, I'm going to add another rule like that."

I didn't answer. I wanted to know what he was getting at.

"Your final rule in regards to dating Jacob is this: you have to tell me everything that happens with Nahuel and Jacob. No secrets."

I rolled my eyes at his ludicrous rule. "Dad that's not fair," I said softly.

"Fair? How is that not fair?" He started climbing the steps, stopping at the one right before me. His hands were in fists at his sides and he was speaking through his teeth. "After everything that's happened. How is asking you not to keep secrets not fair when there is someone who is out their targeting you, trying to hurt you?"

"I deserve to have some privacy, Dad. You can't know everything. You shouldn't."

Dad looked like he was about to explode. There was a hint of hurt in the midst of all his anger. He let out a deep breath trying to calm himself. "I am your father, Renesmee," he said carefully, like he was weighing each word before he said it. "I know what's best for you. And as long as you live under my house, you follow my rules. Understood?"

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him. After a second, I thought, _Fine,_ and then turned and walked away.

"Oh and Renesmee," he said, calling form the stairs. "A break in any of the rules will result in a re-evaluation of my prior judgment in letting you have this relationship."

I gasped when I realized what he meant. If I didn't tell Dad every single thing that happened, he wasn't going to let me date Jake. I growled. I was stunned because I've never really done that to my family. Dad noticed.

"What was that you said?" he asked.

I swallowed. "Nothing," I grumbled. And then I quickly ran to my room and locked the door before he could say anything else that would make this day be even worse.

Once I was safe in the comfort of my own room, I jumped on my bed, burying myself in the covers. I didn't want to move. I would have fallen asleep if my phone hadn't rang. It was a text from Jake.

_Hey baby. Howd it go?_

I smiled sadly. He was referring to the talk he knew I was going to have with my parents. He had dropped me of at the house wishing me good luck and telling me that everything would be ok. I wanted him to come with me but he had pack business to attend to and he thought that it would be better for it to just be between family.

_Like we expected._

We both knew that Dad was going to be angry that he wasn't told sooner and that Mom was going to be worried about my new power.

_Did he yell at you?_

I smiled. I wonder what Jake would do if he did. His first instinct is always to protect me. Would he protect me against my own father? I pictured it in my head laughing at the absurdity of it.

_Thankfully no. But it still could have went better._

Jacob replied back almost immediately.

_What happened?_

I waited before I answered.

_He basically said that if I don't tell him every little thing that _

_happens from now on, he's not going to let us date._

This time it took Jacob a while to reply back with an answer.

_He wont keep me away from you. Nothing would be_

_able to keep me away from you._

It sounded romantic and I loved it. But I was worried about how much conflict that was going to cause this family. We were already hanging by a thread. I don't think we could take any more problems.

_Thx. Jake. I just hope it wont come to that. We just have to keep no secrets from him. Then he wont have an excuse to keep us apart._

I tried thinking about how this was going to work out. Like after every date, do I have to go home and _show_ dad the entire thing? That's ridiculous. He can't bet thinking straight. Or if I see Nahuel should the first thing I do is call my dad? Ugh, I'm not a baby. I can do some things by myself.

_I love you, Nessie. We'll always be together._

I smiled. Together forever. I could get use to that.

**The Next Morning**

Jake and I were once again at the park. This time were lying on our back looking at the sky. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder and our legs were entangled. I've never been more comfortable.

Looking over at Jacob, I studied the beauty of his face. He was a work of art. A masterpiece. And he was all mine. I reached up, trying to kiss his lips. Realizing what I wanted, he met my lips with his and we kissed passionately. He wrapped both his arms around my back and I did the same around his neck. He rolled us over until he was on top of me. I draped my legs around him.

He moved is hands from my back to around my waist. My shirt was slightly raised so he was touching my bare skin. He moved his hand higher under my shirt until he reached the bottom of my bra. I moaned in excitement, as I was eager to know what he would do next.

Without warning, Jacob pulled away from me, quickly. I moaned in disappointment as opposed to pleasure. "Please," I said, trying to pull him back to me.

He obeyed. Coming back to me he kissed my lips. His hands went back to where they were.

He broke it off again. But this time, he didn't pull back. He stayed close.

"We can't, baby," he whispered.

I was breathing hard but I managed to speak clearly. "Why Jake? You're my boyfriend."

"I know sweetie," he said pecking my lips. "But I'll loose control. I won't want to stop. If we go too far we'll both be in loads of trouble."

I sighed. I couldn't argue with him there. He rolled off of me. I felt strangely naked and empty when he did. I scooted closer to him and he covered me with his arms.

"It's getting harder to control these urges," Jake said to me. It wasn't a question.

I sighed. "Yeah. It hurts," I said truthfully.

Maybe hurt was the wrong word since Jake hates seeing me hurt. He looked down at me and lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him. He kissed my forehead.

"Baby," he said. "We have forever to have each other. We literally have all the time in the world. We don't have to rush things, ok?"

I nodded, knowing that he was right.

"Don't be so sad," he said right before he softly kissed me. I sighed and nodded my head, leaning my head close to his chest.

It was a comfortable silence after that. I listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart and his steady breathing. I was contempt, but I wanted more. I wanted more of him. I wanted that so badly it made my heart ache. It was so frustrating to have what you want so close to you but not be able to reach out and take it. He was so close, but still so far.

My phone rang. I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID before answering. It was my dad. What did _he_ want?

"Hello?" I answered pleasantly no hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Nessie, Carlisle is ready for you now. Make your way over to the main house." There was no hint of anger in Dad's voice. I took comfort in that. We were going to study my power today. I didn't want to get so angry with him that I targeted him when I used it. I would never forgive myself if I did that.

"Alright. I'm on my way." I heard a click. Dad hung up. I did the same.

"Testing your new power?" Jake asked me.

"Yup. You wanna come?" I asked, knowing he would say yes.

He laughed. "Definitely."

We both got up and we held hands. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not really." Jake lifted his eyebrows, skeptically. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious. As long as you're there. If I get out of control you'll snap me out of like you've done before, right?"

He smiled. "You know it."

"So there's really nothing to worry about, is there?"

"Nothing at all," he said before he kissed me.

We started running towards the house. I took comfort in the fact that Jacob was with me. I was really depending on him right now.

When we got there, Carlisle was waiting outside with my parents and my uncles. I didn't realize that they'd be here. I thought it would be just my parents and Carlisle.

"Good morning, Nessie, and Jacob," Carlisle greeted totally polite. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He smiled. "Good. I don't want you to be nervous. That would be counter-productive." He gestured for us to walk with him and we followed him behind the house to an open field. Jasper flashed me a smile and Emmett gave me a thumbs up.

They followed us along with my parents. Jake gave my hand a squeeze before letting it go.

"First off," Carlisle said walking up to me. "I would like you to _show_ me the all the times that you've used your new power. Give me as much detail as possible."

I nodded my head and lifted my hand to his face. I showed him the time in school where I choked that boy blowing kissy faces at me. I recalled how I felt before during and after the act. Then I switched to the time when I did it to Nahuel. I told him everything I could about that.

When I finished Jasper asked if he could see. I showed him the same thing I showed Carlisle.

"Your power is tied to your emotions," he concluded when I finished. "Until you learn to control it, whenever you become extremely angry or frightened, you will slip into your…trance."

He sounded so sure, so confident, it was hard to doubt him. We all believed him. Everyone all started talking about other theories and ways to control my power. I stopped listening after a while.

Then they asked me if I could do it. I immediately said no. I didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Try lifting something. Like that log over there," Carlisle suggested pointing to a log.

"Um, ok," I said unsure of myself.

"I'll help," Jasper said sensing my nervousness. I felt a wave of anger come over me as I looked at the log. The anger started to increase to wrath, and then to fury. I focused all that anger to lifting that log.

Pretty soon, the log started rising off the ground. My attention was entirely focused on that. It ascended higher, and higher. It started spinning and turning, as it grew higher.

Then it exploded.

Everyone flinched away form the little pieces of wood that flew at them. Jacob covered me so that nothing hit me.

Emmett started laughing. "Wow! Nessie! That was awesome!"

I smiled at him. I was glad that I was able to use my power without hurting someone. There was hope for me yet.

Jasper laughed along with him. "It took a lot of anger though. It looked like _you_ were about to explode."

"That's reassuring, I suppose," Carlisle said to me. "It means that you have to be infuriated to be able to use your power. It won't be easy for you to get that angry."

"We'll try to keep her calm," Dad said, looking at me. He actually smiled. I was glad. It looked like we were on better terms.

"We should continue this tomorrow," Carlisle said. "Dr. Sweets called in sick today. I have to cover his shift. Good job to day Nessie." He smiled at me.

When he left, Jake said he had to go help Seth take care of some pack business. I kissed him goodbye and walked over to my parents. Mom put her arm around me. We were watching Emmett and Jasper wrestle each other. At one point Emmett had Jasper pinned down, but Jasper wiggled his way out of it and threw Emmett on the ground.

I laughed. "Nice one, Uncle Jasper!" I called out. They continued like this for a while. I was really enjoying them have some brainless fun. They were a lot like children, especially Emmett.

Without warning, Dad growled. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Dad's teeth were clenched. "I hear him coming."

Jasper and Emmett got off the ground. "Who?" Emmett asked.

"Nahuel," he growled. With that he took of running in the direction that he heard him in.

"Dad no, wait!" I started to run after him, but Mom held me back.

"No, sweetie. You don't want to be caught in the middle of that."

"I sure as hell do," Emmett said. "I'll gut him for you Nessie." He ran after my dad. Jasper followed.

I struggle against my mother's grip. "Mom, let go!" I had to go help Nahuel. What if they kill him? Doesn't my Dad know by now not to hurt Nahuel?

"No, Nessie. You have to let this happen," she said. Her voice, so calm, made me so furious. How could she be so calm in a time like this? She was talking about hurting Nahuel. She knows how I feel about him. I growled.

I wanted her off! I had to help Nahuel. I don't care what anyone thought of me. I had to help him!

All of a sudden, Mom's arms were off me. I turned and saw that she was lying on the ground like she'd been pushed. But I didn't push her. She looked up at me, shocked and confused. I was confused too, but I didn't try to figure out what happened. I had to get to Nahuel before my Dad kills him.

**OMG. Here you guys go. Hoped you liked it. Please Try and REVIEW. Makes me really happy. Give me some ideas that you want to see happening.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I found myself running faster than I ever had before. My heart was pounding; my breaths were coming out ragged. I was so afraid of what my dad might do to Nahuel, I could barely think straight. The possibilities were too horrifying.

But my dad should know by now not to hurt him. He should know how I feel about him. I don't care what Nahuel has done to me in the past. I still care about him. Has Dad completely forgotten that?

Jake had known not to hurt Nahuel. And I didn't even have to tell him. Why can't my dad be like that?

I knew when I was close when I started hearing things. There was shouting, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I also heard a lot of banging. _Oh God, _I thought._ Please, please be ok Nahuel. _

I picked up my pace. Pretty soon I ended up in a small clearing with a lot of trees. I looked around and that's when I saw it. My Dad had his hand around Nahuel's throat and he was lifting him in the air.

"Dad, Stop it!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. I would never ever forgive him if he hurt Nahuel.

Dad turned his face towards me. He seemed a little surprised that I was here. "Renesmee, leave now," he ordered. His voice, usually so calm and soothing, was now hard and frightening. I wanted more than anything to crawl up in a hole and escape his monstrous glare, but I held my ground. I needed to save Nahuel.

"Daddy please," I begged. "Let him go." I started running to him. I was going to wrap my arms around him and, if I had to, get down on my knees and beg.

But strong arms held me in place. I turned and saw that it was Uncle Jasper restraining me.

"Uncle Jasper," I sobbed. "Please stop him. Please." I looked up at him, desperate.

Jasper looked torn which means that I was getting to him.

"Nessie," he said, his voice soft. "We're trying to protect you. Let us." He kissed my forehead. He was trying to reason with me. But I wasn't having it.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want Nahuel hurt. Let me go. Please." I started struggling in his arms.

He tightened his grip around me. "I'm sorry, honey. I won't let you go. This is for your own good."

I cried out. _What_ was for my own good? What were they going to do to Nahuel?

"Don't," I pleaded. My eyes were blurry form the tears. "Please Uncle Jasper. Don't."

He sighed. He looked like he was thinking it over, debating with himself on whether or not he should do it. I tried to look as sad as possible that way he would feel sorry for me. I knew it worked when he released me. "Thank you," I whispered to him. I didn't waste anytime after that. I ran over to Nahuel and Dad. Dad was just about to strike when I jumped in front, blocking Nahuel.

He stopped his strike midway. It was obvious that he was still furious and had every intent on killing Nahuel. I had to stop that from happening.

I planted my feet on the ground and I looked at him with hard eyes.

"Renesmee," he said slowly, carefully. "Get out of the way." He spoke through his teeth.

I stubbornly shook my head. "Daddy, you have to stop."

He growled. "Stay out of this!" he said ferociously. I cringed, but I didn't move.

Dad was trembling. His eyes were full of anger and they were looking directly at me. I reached my hands out to him, trying to calm him. I rested them on his shirt. His glare never left me.

"Please just stop," I asked him. "You know how this would hurt me."

He growled. "What else would you have me do? He can't keep hurting you like this!" His hands were in fists at his sides.

"Please just calm down," I pleaded, scared of how he was about to loose control.

He stared at me, not saying anything.

But then he slowly stopped shaking, and he didn't move.

I sighed in relief. His eyes still said that he was angry but at least he was calmer.

"Jasper," he said. I looked back at him. Then I understood. The only reason Dad is calmer is because Jasper helped.

"You know this isn't right, Edward," Jasper whispered back. I knew Dad heard every word.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Please don't hurt him," I begged. Dad didn't answer at first. He just looked at me and I could tell he was debating this dilemma. I just hoped his rational side would win out.

He nodded. "Alright." I smiled. _Thank you_, I thought.

Dad looked passed me to Nahuel. Nahuel tried to run away. But Dad wasn't having it. He ran pass me to grab him by the back of his shirt and he slammed him against a tree. He was angry, but at least he looked more controlled.

I didn't worry about Nahuel now. Dad said he wasn't going to hurt him. I trusted him to keep his word.

"I won't kill you now because it will upset my daughter," Dad said to Nahuel. I sighed in relief. _Thank you, Daddy._ "But if you ever come near her again, I don't care if you just speak to her, if I ever hear that you've hurt her, I will rip your limbs off of your body and watch them burn in flames."

My skin crawled at the mental image I had made.

"What if she wants me to talk to her?" Nahuel asked, defiant. _Oh please Nahuel. _I thought._ Please don't make him any angrier than he already is._

"Well than if that's what she wants, I won't object. But if you hurt her again, you'll have to deal with me. Do you understand?"

Nahuel didn't answer at first. He just stared at my father. Then he turned to look at me. He smiled at me and winked.

He looked like he was about to say something but Dad pushed him away. He fell to the ground.

"Leave now," he said to Nahuel. "Before I change my mind."

Nahuel didn't need to be told twice. He ran towards the woods. I looked at the spot where he disappeared. I was glad he was safe.

I ran to my Dad and through my arms around him.

_Thank you,_ I thought.

Dad sighed and hugged me back. He rested his head on top of mine. It was silent then, we didn't say anything, but we didn't need to. I knew he was still angry with Nahuel and that he still wanted to hurt him, but he loved me more than any of that.

He kissed the top of my head. "I really do love you, Nessie," he whispered.

"I know, Daddy. I love you, too"

"Hey!" Someone shouted, interrupting our moment. I look towards the direction it came from. It was Emmett and he had Nahuel by the shirt. "We letting this scum bag go?"

I looked up at Dad. He sighed. "Yes Emmett. We're letting him go." I sighed in relief.

"Aww," Emmett groaned. "But I just found a bat to beat him upside the head with!" That's when I noticed the bat that he was holding.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Keep it," Dad said. "You never know when we might be needing it." His eyes were own Nahuel.

"Let him go, Uncle Emmett."

"Fine," he said. "Get outta here, chump." And he pushed Nahuel away. He ran towards the woods.

It was then that I noticed my mother standing next to Jasper. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you two alright?" she asked my father and me.

He nodded. "We're fine, love," he said taking my hand and walking over to her. He kissed her. "Everything's fine."

"What happened?" she asked. "Is Nahuel-"

"No," I said quickly. "He's fine."

She nodded. "That's good," she said, uncertain.

"Come one," Dad said, walking forward. "We'll talk about it at home."

"Ok," she said.

We started running back to the house. Emmett and Jasper went to the main house, but my parents and I continued to our place.

When we got to our house Dad opened the door and we followed him in. I knew we were going to have a talk so I sat on the couch. My mom sat on one side of me; my dad sat on the other.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

I _showed_ her, knowing that I wouldn't be able to find the words to describe it.

When I was finished, she said, "Nessie, I know this is hard for you, but we have to stop Nahuel from hurting you. What if he comes back?"

I wanted to say that he won't come back, not after today. But I wasn't so sure. He never does what I expect.

"I don't know," I finally said. "I just don't want to see him hurt."

She sighed. "We don't want to see you hurt, sweetie," she said softly. "It's killing us."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"Renesmee," Dad said softly. I look at him. "I didn't do anything this time. But if he ever does anything else again…I won't stop."

I sighed and looked down at my lap. Even though I didn't want him to do this, I couldn't bring myself to be angry with him. I couldn't even bring myself to argue. I just nodded.

"I don't want to hurt you love," he said. "That's the very last thing I want to do. But this is something that needs to be done."

I nodded again. I couldn't find my voice to speak.

"If there was any other option, I'd take it. You know that."

Again, I just nodded. He was trying to explain himself to me. He doesn't have to. I understand.

I felt him kiss my head. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

He pulled me into his chest where the tears started running over.

**Hehe. Heres there you go. If I get some reviews, I'll update tomorrow. Tell me what you thought about it. Give me any suggestions you guys have. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I cant tell you how much I love your reviews. You should keep them up please!**

Chapter 17

School today was irrelevant. I mean with everything going on in my life right now, school seems to be the least important. A waste of time, if you ask me. But even if my life was going great, I'd still think of school to be a waste of time. I could be doing anything else, but instead I'm stuck in _class_ where I'm _learning_ things I already know. Someone kill me.

Ugh, How does my family do it? How do they sit through 8 hours of _nothing_? It must be a full vampire thing. They could easily tune out of their classes, sit still and become statues. Or in a teacher's case, model students. But me? I'm half-human. I have a tendency to move, to not sit still, to fidget, to get bored easily, all of which are not suitable for someone who is trying to get through school. Especially when school is boring as watching paint dry.

But I have to say, the one redeeming quality of school, is Jake. We have like the first 6 periods together. Throughout that entire time, all we do is talk. We usually sit in the back so the teacher never sees us and we go into our own world. The teacher would be totally irrelevant.

Today was no different. We were in our algebra class and we were talking about this new movie we wanted to see. That's when the teacher started screaming. Out of nowhere she just started yelling at the top of her lungs. Now I'm thinking that she's having a heart attack or she broke her back or something. Turns out she just saw a mouse. Now when I say that this lady flipped out, that's putting it lightly. She was jumping on the table, screaming and hollering. It was pretty hilarious to Jake and me. The class wasn't much better. They were all sitting on their desks with their feet and bags off the floor. Jake and I were pretty much the only ones who didn't move from their seats. And we were just laughing at everyone else. It's amazing how such a little creature could cause so much trouble.

Pretty soon another teacher came in to see why we were making so much noise. When he found out it was a mouse, I half expected him to panic like the rest of the class did, but he did something that surprised all of us. He saw the mouse running across the classroom and so he took the garbage can by the door, flipped it upside down and slammed down on the ground, trapping the mouse. Everyone was silent after that because they didn't believe what he just did. Then they all started breaking into cheers, calling him a hero.

Humans are weird.

That's when the bell rang singling the end of 5th period. Now we had lunch with the rest of our family. The entire class rushed out of the room. Jake and I sat there until the class emptied and then we left. Our teacher still in hysterics.

We made our way through the halls to the café. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What was all that noise I heard?" I looked and saw that it was Emmett. He had his goofy smile on. "Did Jacob phase in front of the class?"

I laughed. "No, Emmett. There was a mouse and everyone went berserk.

He laughed along with me. "Well that's not as nearly as fun as the way I imagined it."

"Emmett. It was hilarious. Everyone was freaking out over a tiny mouse!"

"I believe it. Humans are weird."

It turns out the rest of my family heard the noise and were worried about what happened. They were all relived when they found out it was just a mouse.

"What did you guys think happened?" I asked curious as to what they were thinking.

No one answered right away. They looked like they were all trying to figure out what to say.

"That bad, huh?" I asked. They must have thought I did something wrong. Like I used my power or did something to expose us.

"Not that we don't trust you, sweetie," Mom said, scared that I might have been offended. "It's just that we were worried."

"I'm sorry that was the first conclusion we jumped to," Dad added.

"Actually I thought it was Jacob who did something, not you Ness," Emmett said.

Jake and I smiled. "Really?" he said sarcastically. "Thanks man."

The rest of the school day was uneventful. I had 7th and 8th periods with Dad and he didn't like to talk during class, which is beyond me because unlike Jacob, he knows way more than all of his teachers combined. SO he must be bored listening to things he already knows.

After school, Jake and I went hunting. We still did the competition thing we did when I was younger. Whoever got the biggest prey wins. I win most of the time but sometimes I think Jake lets me win.

We were on our 4th round and I was just narrowing down on a mountain lion. He was crawling towards a narrow stream. I was just about to attack when I heard a wolf howl. My prey, startled, ran away from the noise. I grunted, disappointed. I was looking forward to that mountain lion.

There was another howl. I knew neither of them weren't Jake because the howl sounded like it was far away.

And then I saw Jake, in his wolf form, run from the trees to me. He had a worried expression on his face. I instantly became worried too.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked him. I noted the fear in his eyes. But I could tell that his fear wasn't for himself, it was for me. That's when I remembered. This was Seth's howl. He was using a code. Two howls, means an unknown vampire.

There was an unknown vampire on the loose.

And we were out in the woods.

Alone.

I wish I could say I handled it well, but to be honest, I panicked.

"Jake, what do we do?" I said, running to him. I wrapped my arms around his warm fur.

He thought for a second. Then he bent down. He wanted me to jump on his back. I grabbed onto his fur and hopped up onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his fur.

As soon as I was secure, Jacob took off running. I recognized the path we were on. He was taking me to the main house. All the while I was hoping to hear another howl. That would mean that they caught the vampire.

On the front porch of the main house was Dad. He looked relived to see me. I slid off Jacob's shoulder and ran towards him.

"Daddy, what going on?" I asked him, worried.

"There's a vampire," Dad said pulling me into a hug. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine Dad. Do you know who it is?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"No," he said expressionless. I sighed and put my head on his chest. I was scared and I was worried. I just wanted everyone to all be here in a safe, guarded place.

I felt it when his phone buzzed. He took it out and looked at the text message.

"It's Jasper," he said to us. "There's more than one. They needs our help."

"More than one vampire!" I shouted, not believing it. "How many?"

"I don't know, love. Go wait inside the house."

I stubbornly stayed where I was. "Where are you going?"

He eyed me. "I'm going to help Jasper."

"No! You can't. Dad, just stay here. Please," I begged. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

He kissed my forehead. "Relax, love. Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine. We're just going to politely ask if they would remove from this area. It probably won't even turn into a brawl."

I calmed down a bit. "So then can I come with you?" If it might not turn into a fight, then it's probably safe for me.

"Absolutely not," Dad said in a tone that implied no arguments. "You'll stay here."

"By myself?" I asked. Surely he won't leave me here all alone.

"Of course not. Jacob will stay with you." He looked over to Jake. Jake nodded his big wolf head.

"I'll be right back," he said before kissing my head once more and running off into the forest.

As soon as Dad left I ran over to Jake. I _showed_ him how worried I was.

He softly growled. It was more like a purr and he turned his head and licked the side of my face. His eyes said, _it'll be ok._

I sighed. I wish I could feel that optimistic. I walked over and sat on the front steps. Jake followed and laid down by my feet. I could tell that he was still alert and paying full attention. He was looking at the words, studying them like he was trying to memorize where every tree was.

I scooted closer to Jacob so that I was touching his warm fur. It made me feel a little bit calmer to be this close to him. I rested my head on top of his. He made his purring sound and I felt it rumble underneath me.

I started playing with his fur. I wish he could tell me what was going on. I didn't like feeling so clueless. But I knew that nothing bad is happening. I don't think Jake would be so calm if my family was fighting to their deaths.

I shivered at the thought. Jake felt it and turned his head to face me.

"I'm ok," I whispered. "I'm just a little worried."

He shook his head. Obviously he was telling me that I shouldn't worry. That everything was going to be alright.

"I wish I could feel that positive," I murmured. Jake flashed me his teeth. I couldn't help but smile back.

That was when Jake suddenly stood up an faced the forest on the west side. He stood attentive and poised, like he was ready to spring at any moment.

I stood up too, moving next to him. But Jake shook his head and jerked it towards the house. He wanted me to go inside.

I nodded. "Ok. But be careful Jake," I said before I ran in the house. I went upstairs to Uncle Emmett's room. From his view I could see Jacob.

Then I saw two vampires coming out of the woods. They were clearly mates because the man had his arm around the female's shoulder. I didn't miss that their eyes were bright red.

I noted how they were walking. They didn't look like they wanted to fight. I took comfort in that.

When Jacob saw them, he growled and snapped his teeth. He looked ferocious, dangerous. This was the first time he had ever looked scary to me. He had always looked more like an playful dog, rather than a fierce wolf.

When the two vampires heard Jacob snap at them, they stopped in their tracks.

"Ew, Drogo, who let the dog out?" The women said to the man. I assumed his name was Drogo.

I was a little offended by how she was talking about Jacob. Like he was inferior. They had no idea how strong Jake was or how awesome a fighter he was.

"I don't know, Tani," Drogo said to her. "But I gotta say these people are _so_ not hospitable." I assumed he was referring to the rest of my family. How did they get passed them?

As if to prove their point, Jacob snapped at them again. This time he took a step closer. Obviously, he was giving them warnings to leave now.

"Down, boy," Drogo said sternly. I rolled my eyes. They had no idea what they were getting into.

Jacob was getting angry, I could tell. He leapt foreword, startling them. This time he roared. This was their last warning to run, or Jake would start to attack.

But then the woman, Tani, sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" She asked Drogo. She took another whiff stepping closer to the house. "Such a nice scent. I _am_ a little thirsty."

I was frozen in fear. She was talking about me, I was almost positive. I lost all doubt when she looked towards the house. "There," she said.

I whimpered.

Jake had had enough. He gave out all his warnings that he had patience for. But now they wanted me. _I _was in danger. Jake wasn't having that.

He pounced foreword, trying to sink his teeth into Tani. But she dodged out of the way at the last second with a surprised yelp. Not wasting any time, Jacob attacked again, this time swiping at her head. She didn't have time to dodge this one and she was hit. Stumbling backwards, she fell into Drogo.

Not giving either of them time to recover, Jacob jumped over and bit into Drogo's leg. He bit it off.

Drogo roared in pain. Tani, trying to save her mate, leaped onto Jacob's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

I whimpered again, scared for Jacob. But he had it under control. Jake was able to flip Tani over and she landed on the floor right in front over Jacob.

I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see what he was going to do next. But I still heard her screams. I put my fist in my mouth trying to muffle my own screams of horror.

I didn't want to watch anymore. I had to get away. But going outside was way to dangerous. I heard another scream. It was Drogo's. He was clearly in agony.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was about to throw up. I ran out of this room and went to the other side of the house.

I went into one room and closed and locked the door. I knew that would be useless however. A locked door would deter no vampire.

I looked around and I noticed that I was in Carlisle's office. I sighed and ran to a corner and sat there putting my head between my knees.

I tried to calm myself down by focusing on my breathing. It worked, a little bit. But I was still worried. I wondered if the rest of my family were out fighting too. I shivered at the thought. I hoped they were all ok.

I heard footsteps. _Please be Jacob,_ I thought to myself. I looked up at the closed door. I saw the knob turn, but it was locked. That won't hold out for long.

The knob turned again, this time with a cracking sound. The person must have broken the lock. I braced myself for whoever it could be.

"Hey Nessie!" the person said.

I gasped when I recognized him. "Nahuel! What are you _doing_ here?" Admittedly, I was a little happy to see him here. But I guess that could be because it was either him or a psychopath.

"I'm just checking on you. It's pretty dangerous out there." He spoke with a humorous tone. Like something was funny or like he was enjoying this.

"You do realize that if my Dad finds you here, he will kill you right?" I asked. I couldn't believe he would actually come here. No wait, actually I could. He always does the last thing I expect him to do.

"Don't worry, I'll leave soon."

I shook my head. "No Leave now. I mean it Nahuel. I won't be able to stop him next time."

"I just want to talk."

"Talk later. Leave now."

"Be nice, give me two minutes. Alright?"

I sighed. "Fine."

He took a deep breath. "I came to say goodbye."

My eyebrows raised in shock. "What?"

"I'm leaving, and I wanted to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. But I know I can't stay here."

I bowed my head, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," I said. I don't know why I was apologizing, I didn't do anything wrong. But I still felt shameful. Nahuel's my friend. I feel bad that he's getting the short end of the stick.

"It's alright," he said. "The only reason I stayed this long was because of you."

I looked up at that. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to win you over. I can see that's not going to happen."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Nahuel. It's not because you're a bad guy-"

"Oh I know that," he said, interrupting me. "I know it has nothing to do with me. You were taken long before I got here."

"Taken? What do you mean? Jake and I weren't together when you came."

"Oh, but you were. I was fighting a battle that I was destined to loose trying to win you over. I didn't stand a chance against Jacob. You two were bound so tightly I couldn't get through. All of my flirting, and all of my charm had absolutely no effect on you. I understand that now."

He sounded so sure. So sincere. But I also detected a little disappointment and hurt in the midst of all that. It was like he still wanted me to deny my claim to Jacob and jump into Nahuel's arms. However, he knows that will never happen now.

But there was one thing that Nahuel said that bothered me. _Bound_. I liked the way it sounded. It was like we were meant for each other. But I couldn't help but feel that Nahuel meant it more than just that. It was like he meant that we were connected in someway by something that was more than just our love.

"What do you mean by bound?"

"I mean when he _imprinted_ on you, you were lost to me and any other man who wanted you."

"Wait what? Imprinted? What is that?" I asked. I had never heard that word before in my life. And Jacob had done it to me? How come he never mentioned it?

Nahuel looked at me blankly. "You mean you don't know? You don't know about imprinting?"

I shook my head.

He laughed out loud. "Well its only one of the most important thing a werewolf can do. How could he _not_ have told you?"

I was shocked and my temper started flaring up. Jacob was keeping secrets from me? From me? The love of his life! It turns out it must have been a huge secret. It's the most important thing a werewolf can do? And Jake never told me?!

"Tell me, everything you know about imprinting," I said through my teeth. If Jacob didn't want to tell me, I would just have to find out some other way. Oh, but he was going to be in big trouble for this.

"I don't even know if I can explain it right. It's like-"

He was interrupted by a wolf howl. Dang it!

"Bye Nessie!" Nahuel said, running towards the window.

"Wait," I said, momentarily forgetting about the imprinting thing. "Are you leaving for good?"

He smiled. "I'm not so sure now. I might stick around. I want to see how you react to the whole imprinting thing."

I exhaled sharply. "Tell me what that is!" I yelled.

Contrary to my anger, he just laughed. Then he left through the window. I groaned in frustration.

Men are impossible.

**WHOOOO! There you guys go. Hoped you liked it. If you're curious to see who these vamps were stick around for the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review! Tell me anything and everything. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter. Super Glad. Thanks for the reviews. I just reached my 100 mark. AWESOME!**

Chapter 18

We were all sitting in the living room. Thankfully everyone was here and unharmed. There was no fighting, except for the one with Jacob. Carlisle, with the help of Jasper, got all the new vampires to leave peacefully. Only two wandered astray- Tani and Drogo- but Jacob took care of them.

"It would have been better if you hadn't killed them, Jacob," Carlisle said calmly to him. "Though I understand why, but I don't think they would have harmed anyone."

Jake shook his head. "They were threatening Nessie. That's more than enough reason to attack."

"Here, here," Emmett chipped in.

Then they all started talking more about the vampires and what they wanted, but I stopped listening. I was thinking about the whole imprint thing. If what Nahuel said was true, than Jacob had been keeping a huge secret from me. I never even heard the word before. And Jake had done it? Does that make him special? How did Nahuel know more about the love of my life than I did?

I sighed. Jacob was in for some serious explaining. He's going to tell me what this whole imprinting thing is, and why he didn't tell me about it.

Jacob sat down next to me on the couch. He put his arm around me. I didn't move closer to him. I just pretended like he wasn't there.

"You ok?" Jacob asked me. I wasn't looking at him, I was looking straight in front of me, but I could hear the worry in his voice. His eyebrows were probably folded together like they always did when he was worried.

"Fine," I said.

Obviously, Jake didn't believe me. He put his finger under my chin and turned my face so that I was looking at him.

"You sure?" he asked. His eyes, full of concern, were boring into mine.

"Yes," and then I turned my head back around. I know that I was acting childish but I didn't care. I didn't want to talk about it here, with all the listening ears of everyone.

"How about I take Nessie home?" Jacob asked the rest of my family. "She seems a bit tired."

Tired? I was wide-awake. But I knew it was just an excuse so that we could be alone.

"That may be a good idea," Carlisle said.

"But be careful," Dad pitched in. "There may be some rouge vampires lurking about."

Jake nodded. "I'll keep her safe."

We got up and walked out of the house. Once we got into the woods we started walking on the familiar path to my place.

It was silent. Jake didn't say anything yet. He may have just been waiting for me to start talking. But I wasn't saying anything either.

Eventually, we reached the house. He led me in and I, without saying a word to Jacob, walked upstairs towards my room.

"Good night," I heard Jacob whisper. He sounded sad. I didn't respond. I didn't even look back. I just kept walking up the stairs.

Then, I heard Jacob sigh. He came up the stairs, taking them two at a time making it easy to catch up to me. Stopping at one step below me, he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to his warm body. I sighed and laid my head against his chest.

"I don't know why you're angry with me," Jake said softly. "If it's something I did…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

I sighed again, and he wrapped his other arm around me, covering me with his warmth. He felt so good against me. I just wanted to sink myself into him.

Dang it! I was suppose to be angry with him. But I couldn't make myself pull away from him. It's so hard to stay mad at him.

Eventually, I let my anger go. I turned around and faced him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said against his skin. "I'm acting like a brat."

I felt him laugh once. "No, baby. It's alright." He kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him. He bent down and kissed my lips and I kissed him back. It was a slow kiss, but it was passionate. I didn't want it to end. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

His arms snaked there way from my waist down to my legs and he pull them up and placed them around his waist. I held on with my arms. When my legs were safely secure, I tightened my grip on him, bringing us closer. Without breaking our kiss, Jacob carried me up the stairs and into my room. He placed me on the bed with him on top.

This was when our kiss picked up speed and became more passionate. I moaned in anticipation. I loved how far we were going.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew that I should be talking to Jake about something important. Imprinting. It was something that he should have told me a long time ago. It was the recessive part of my brain telling me to stop what I was doing and figure out what imprinting is. However, my dominant side wanted to keep kissing him.

Eventually, my recessive side won out and I broke off the kiss. Jake and I were both breathing pretty hard.

"Huh," he said once he had caught his breath. He sounded a little shocked. "That's a first." And then he rolled off of me. I felt cold and incomplete when he got off of me but I didn't come closer. I didn't want to be tempted to kiss him again.

I knew he was referring to me breaking off the kiss. I've never done that before. I'm always the one who wants more and who never wants to stop. And to be truthful, this is the farthest we've ever gotten. Jake's surprised that I stopped us when that's usually his job.

"Yeah," I said quietly, not looking at him in the eye.

We were lying next to each other, not really touching. Both of us were propped up on our elbows. Jake reached foreword and put his hand on my waist.

"Tell me what's wrong." His voice was full of concern.

"It…I mean…" I didn't know how to phrase what I wanted to say. "I want to ask you something."

He moved his hand from my waist to touch my cheek. I leaned into his touch. "You can ask me anything. You know that," he said softly.

I sighed. "Ok. W-what's imprinting?"

His reaction was not something I expected. His eyes went wide because of his shock but then they narrowed down until his eyes were slits. He looked a little confused and maybe a little…angry.

"Who told you about that?" He asked. He voice, so different than before, was now hard and strong.

I decided to ignore his question. "Tell me what is it," I said.

Unsurprisingly, he didn't answer my question. Agitated, he sat up and got up from the bed.

"Jacob," I said, shocked at how he was reacting.

"How do you know about that?" he asked while he was pacing back and forth. His hands were on his hips and he was near shouting.

"I don't _know_ anything about it. I want _you_ to tell me," I said sitting up. Was imprinting really so bad, that he has to freak out like this? Was he ever going to tell me?

Jacob stopped pacing. He looked at me uncertainly, like he was trying to figure something out. "You don't know anything about it?"

I shook my head. "Not a thing."

"Who told you the word?" He seemed to not want to say imprint out loud.

"Nahuel," I answered.

His eyes widened in shock. "Nahuel! When?"

"Earlier today. He came in and…" That's when I realized I forgot to tell Jake about how Nahuel broke in the main house. "Oops. Did I forget to mention that?"

Jake scoffed, clearly annoyed. He started pacing again. "Yeah you did." He raked a hand through his hair. "When did he come?"

My voice was quiet when I answered. "When you were out fighting those two vampires," I said, weakly.

He closed his eyes in frustration and then he sighed. "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," he said softly to himself.

And then he did something I did not expect at all. He yelled out in frustration and then he punched the wall, leaving a hole the size of his fist.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

But he didn't answer me. He didn't even respond. He just walked out of the room. I got out of bed and followed him down the stairs and out the house.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I noticed how both his arms were shaking.

"Renesmee, stay back," Jacob warned me using my full name. I don't think I remember a time when he used my full name.

I ignored him and went closer to him. I reached out and touched his chest. "Ok, Jake just calm down, alright? I'm sorry."

Jacob didn't stop shaking and his eyes were still hard. "How could you forget to tell me this? You can't just _forget_ these things!" He was shouting now, furious.

My temper started flaring up. I took my hands off of him and folded them across my chest. "Are you sure you're mad at me because I didn't tell you? Or are you just mad that I know about imprinting?"

"He had no right to tell you about that," Jake said, his voice, even.

"Then who does?"

"_I _do!"

"Then why haven't you told me yet? Is it bad? Are you angry that you imprinted on me?" I asked.

That must have shocked him, because all of his anger suddenly vanished. He stopped shaking and he stopped shouting. He didn't answer me at first. It was like he didn't believe what I had actually said. "What? No. I could never be angry that I imprinted on you. Imprinting on you was the best thing that ever happened to me," he said, his voice finally soft.

"Then why are you so angry?" I asked, my voice softening as his did.

He sighed. "I just didn't want you finding out like that. I didn't want Nahuel breaking into the house. And I _definitely_ didn't want him to be the one to tell you."

"But he didn't tell me Jake. I want you to tell me. Tell me now," I said.

"Ok, ok," he said walking foreword. He put his hands on the sides of my face. "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"Is it bad? Is imprinting bad?"

"No, no baby," he said, quick to reassure me. Not even close. It's so good. Great even."

"Then why haven't you told me yet?"

He sighed. "I wanted to wait until the right time," he saw my confused expression. "It's complicated."

"Tell me," I said. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Alright," he said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go inside."

"No!" I said, breaking free. I didn't want to give him any more time to stall. "Tell me now."

"I will baby, I promise." He took my hand. "Let's just sit down ok?"

I sighed and nodded my head. I let him take me back into the house and up in my room. We both sat on the bed.

"Imprinting is like…a change," he said when he was ready. "When you see her, suddenly its not the Earth that's holding you here. It's her. Before you imprint, you have a million invisible strings attached to everyone you love. They keep you in place. They keep you sane. They keep you happy. But after you imprint, all of those strings move to one person. And they become stronger. They can never be broken."

He took my hands in his. "When I imprinted on you, Nessie, I became unconditionally bound to you. I knew as soon as I first laid my eyes on you that I loved you. That I would spend the rest of my life with you. And I would be anything you needed me to be. A protector, a friend, a brother, a lover, anything.

"When you were a baby, you needed me to be your protector. And as you grew up I became your brother, your best friend. And now I'm your lover. You were always mine, Nessie. And I was always yours."

I stared at him, not saying anything. I was too overwhelmed.

He smiled. "Breathe, Nessie," he said.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. But I still didn't say anything.

"Do you understand, sweetie?"

I nodded my head. Still not able to speak. Eventually, this space between us became too much. I crawled over and between his legs, which were dangling over the bed. I rested my head on the side of his neck and he wrapped his arms around me.

Finally, I was able to speak. "Now, I see why imprinting is so important for a werewolf."

He nodded. "When a werewolf imprints, he becomes stronger. Because he fights for his imprint. I fight for you Nessie." He kissed my cheek. "And not just fighting. Everything I do, I do it for you."

I smiled, pleased that I was so important to him. But I guess deep down, I had always known that I meant so much to him. I just didn't have a name for it. Now I do. Now that I know about imprinting, I'm seeing things in a whole new light. I now know what Nahuel was talking about when he said that Jake and I were bound so tightly and how I was taken even before we started dating. I remembered all the times when Jake was far away and I thought he was in trouble; I always felt that there was something in the air that pulled me to him. Now I know that there was. His imprinting on me but a connection between us. We are bound. We are one.

**Well that's all for today folks. Make sure to review and tell me what's up. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey people! Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight at all. I also don't own adamantium. **

**For those of you begging for some action…this is your chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

_I was running for my life through the forest. Terrified, I was screaming and yelling for someone to help me. I didn't know where I was going or where I was, I just knew that if I didn't get away from this murderous vampire, I was going to loose my life…._

…_My vision went blurry._

_Never had I ever been stabbed before. Never had I ever felt agonizing pain. Never had I ever had my blood leaving out of my body. _

_Never had I ever thought about dying. _

_That is until this very moment. And I didn't like any of it. I heard a scream._

_Everything went black._

**5 hours earlier.**

"Its called adamantium," Uncle Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. I recognized this grin as one that's been on his face countless of times before. I think the entire family would recognize it by now and know what it entails. This particular grin always got me nervous. It meant that he was planning something devious in the near future.

He along with me, Dad and Jacob were sitting in the living room of the main house. Emmett was describing the metal in which the baseball bat that he was holding was made up of.

"What's so special about adamantium?" I asked curiously. _And why does it seem that you could cause trouble with it?_ I added silently.

"It is the strongest metal known to man," he said. "And to vampires," he added mischievously.

That got our attention. We had never heard of this before. Dad leaned foreword in his seat. "How strong is it?" He asked.

Uncle Emmett twirled the baseball bat in his hand. "Strong enough that if I hit you upside the head with it…it wouldn't break."

"Whoa," Jake said. "That must mean it has to be nearly as strong as vampire skin."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But I doubt it would do any damage to us."

He was still wearing his malicious grin. What was he planning to do with that metal bat?

"Where did you find this?" Dad asked.

"In the forest, a couple of days ago. I didn't know it was so special when I had found it. I just thought it looked cool."

I smiled, fascinated. It _did_ look cool. It was a beautiful shining silver that glistened in the light. It was also very smooth, like it was just polished recently. I wanted to touch it to see how it felt.

"I wanna see," I said getting up from the couch. I walked over to Emmett with my hands outstretched.

"Careful, love," Dad warned me. I ignored him.

I had imagined the bat to be heavy. But as soon as I took it in my hand, I was shocked to see that it was light. Very light. It probably didn't weigh more than my school book bag.

But I was right about the smoothness. There was barely any friction between the bat and my hand, even as I rubbed it up and down.

"Wow," I said in complete awe. "It's beautiful."

"Yup," Emmett said, popping the P. "And I know the perfect thing to use it for."

I tensed. This was the part that I knew I should be worried about. "What?" I asked nervously.

"It's for you," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Early birthday present."

I frowned. "My birthday is not for another 9 months."

He rolled his eyes. "That's why I said _early_."

I was still uncertain. "Um, ok," I said. "Thanks."

I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned and saw that it was Dad who was laughing. "What so funny?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he looked passed me to Emmett. "Thank you, Emmett," he said sincerely. I realized he knew something that I didn't know.

"What?" I asked looking back to Emmett.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "When I said that it would do any damage to us if it hits us, I was talking about _full_ vampires."

I thought for a second. "So, it would hurt half- vampires?" I asked, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

He nodded. "Uh-huh." But he didn't say anything else. It was like he was waiting for me to figure something out.

I came up blank. "I still don't get it."

Emmett sighed and looked at me like I was missing something obvious. "So when your little stalker-friend shows up unexpectedly, you have something to hit him with."

I gasped, finally understanding. "You want me to beat up Nahuel?" I asked. "That's what this was for?" No wonder Dad was so pleased.

"Of course, why else?" he said with an excited edge to his voice. He was enjoying this, I could tell. And he seemed to be totally oblivious to my growing anger and shock. "Now when you hit, your going to want to strike in the head and then—"

"No!" I yelled. Was he serious? Did he actually think that I would _hurt_ Nahuel? Was he actually giving me _advice _on how to do it? "I'm not going to do anything like that."

"Nessie," Dad said and I turned around to face him. "Don't think of it as attacking Nahuel. Think of it more as… self-defense."

I shook my head stubbornly. There was nothing that anybody could say would justify this.

"At least consider some form of protection," Dad said desperately trying to get me to see his way. But he knew me better than to be easily persuaded.

"I do have some protection. I have Jacob!" I said gesturing to Jake. He smiled, pleased to know that I know that he'll always protect me. But Dad on the other hand frowned. I think I detected some hurt in his eyes.

"Jacob won't be with you all the time," he reminded me carefully.

I rolled my eyes. "So what, you think I'm going to carry this baseball bat around with me 24/7?"

"Of course not, Nessie," Dad said surprisingly calm. Usually he would be flipping out right about now. "I just think that it's not a bad idea to have it in your possession."

I sighed, giving up this argument. "Fine. I'll keep it," I said. I'll just lock it up in my room. I don't have to take it anywhere, or use it for anything.

"Don't worry, Nessie," Emmett said from behind me. I could tell he was still smiling. "I know you won't regret this."

I looked up at him, frowning. I didn't say anything.

"Oh, C'mon Nessie. Don't be mad," he pleaded. "I'm just looking out for you."

I sighed. Emmett did have good reason for doing this. He was just trying to keep Nahuel from hurting me. How could I be angry with that? I gave up on my anger. "I know," I said.

"So you'll use it?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"If I have to," I said. I just hope the day never comes when I have to use it on Nahuel.

**-Later that day—**

Jake and I were at the park again. We were sitting on top of the slide; I was on his lap. I was twirling the bat between my fingers like a baton.

"Only you could make that deadly weapon look like a work of art," Jacob said, eyeing me.

I laughed at his complement, but kept twirling it. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "It already looks like a work of art."

He scoffed. "Oh please. It just looked like a regular old bat before you touched it. Now it looks beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think it's as strong as Emmett says it is?" It was hard to believe with it being so light and looking so fragile.

I felt Jake shrug. "I guess. Whenever Emmett says something is strong, I think he means it."

I laughed along with him. And then I turned around and kissed his lips. I dropped the bat and it fell to the ground. With my hands free, I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Without breaking the kiss, Jake leaned back and I crawled on top of him. One of his arms was wrapped around my back. The other was tracing it way down my waist to my leg. I relished every part of me that he touched.

Way, way too soon, Jake stopped the kiss. I was about to complain, but I stopped when he kissed my neck. At that point he rolled us over so that he was on top. When he placed me down, he was still at my neck.

"Hmm," I moaned. "That feels nice, Jake." He made a light trail of kisses from my neck up to my cheek and over to my mouth.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone. But I knew if it was Dad then he would be angry that I ignored his call.

My phone kept vibrating and so I reached in my pocket to get it. Jake moved his kisses to my neck again so that my mouth would be free to talk.

I pulled out my phone and checked the caller ID. I gasped at the name that appeared on my screen. Jake didn't stop the kisses; he must have thought that I gasped in a reaction to him.

How did I get his number? More importantly, how did _he_ get mine?

"Uh, Jake?" I said breathlessly.

"Hmm," Jake said against my skin.

"We have a problem."

Immediately, Jacob stopped and pulled slightly away from me. His eyes were full of concern.

"What?" He asked. I showed him the phone. When he saw the name his eyes opened wide. "How did Nahuel get your number?" Jacob asked. It was a very good question. A question, unfortunately, that I had no answer to. I shrugged.

The phone was still ringing. Jacob sat up and took the phone away from me. I sat up too, but I wanted to be closer to him, so I scooted myself onto his lap.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. Jake was just staring at the phone in his hand.

He didn't answer me. He just flipped the phone open. He waited before speaking. "Nahuel."

I heard Nahuel speaking through the phone. "Now I know I didn't dial the wrong number, which means that you must have Nessie's phone."

"What do you want?" Jake asked, getting straight to the point.

"I want to talk to Nessie," he said. "I know she's there."

"Not going to happen." Jake's voice was hard. His arm was shaking. I kissed the side of his face to calm him down. I was pleased when it stopped moving.

"Fine then. I'll just have to make do with you." He didn't say anything else.

"I'm waiting," Jake prompted.

"Nessie's in danger," he said quickly.

My eyes opened wide. Jake looked at me and it was obvious that he was worried. His expression must have mirrored what mine looked like.

About a second later, Jake pulled it together. "From who?" he asked. "You? Because I already know that."

"No Jacob not me. There's a group of vampires after her."

I started panicking. My breathing picked up and my eyes started watering. Jacob sighed and kissed my forehead.

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know this?"

"They're coming for her now. You have to get her somewhere safe." I heard a click and then he hung up.

"Jake, what?" I asked wrapping my arms around him. "Vampires are after me? Why? I didn't do anything."

"I know, baby," Jake said. He grabbed me and we jumped off the slide. "Call your Dad. Let's get you home."

I dialed my dad's number. It rang about 5 times before it went to voicemail. I groaned.

"Leave a message? I asked Jake. But he was in wolf form. It was amazing how's he able to strip down and phase that quick. He nodded.

"Dad. Hey. Um we're in trouble. I think some vampires might be after us. Jake and I are headed home. Call me as soon as you get this." I hung up and jumped on Jakes back.

That's when we heard a howl. Jake took off running towards the house. "Is that Seth?" I asked.

Jake nodded. And that's when another howl came. Two howls. A rouge vampire on the loose.

Jake picked up speed, full on sprinting. I grabbed onto his fur, closed my eyes and rested them on his back. I tried to calm myself down. Jake was here. I was safe.

Then I heard the footsteps. Jake must have heard them too. "Jacob, I think we're being followed!" I yelled. "Someone's chasing us!"

I looked back. I screamed. There was a vampire behind us about 10 yards back. He was so close and fast. He would catch us with us soon. "Jake!"

I looked foreword. My heart sank. There was another vampire coming straight towards us.

Oh my God, this was _not_ happening.

I didn't notice that I was crying until the tears were pouring down my eyes.

The guy behind us finally caught up. He was about 2 feet away. Without hesitating, Jacob turned and swiped towards that guy, hitting him in the face. He fell back into a tree. The second vampire came and grabbed my shoulders. Before I could scream, he pulled me off Jacob and threw me into another tree. I yelled in pain.

The second vampire, tried to hit me but Jacob bit into his leg. The vampire stopped short and roared in agony. Jacob flung him around into the first vampire.

Not giving either of them time to recover, Jacob pounced on them, tearing at them. It was horrifying to watch. I knew I wouldn't be able to take anymore when a head rolled away from where Jacob was. Just a head. Not the rest of his body. The eyes were open and they were looking right at me.

I panicked.

I knew I should just wait for Jacob, but I got up and ran anyway. I ran through the woods trying to get the image of the head out of my mind.

I didn't know where I was going. I was just running. Fear was pulsating through my veins. All I could think about was getting to safety.

As if I would get my wish, I thought sarcastically. A vampire jumped out from the trees. I screamed and backed away.

"Hello girly," he said with a rasping voice. It made my skin crawl.

"Go away," I said softly.

He didn't respond. He came at me. I jumped out of the way. I tried to run again but he caught my foot. Using my other foot, I kicked him in the face, using all of my strength.

With a grunt, he flung back. I was able to make my escape.

I was running for my life through the forest. Terrified, I was screaming and yelling for someone to help me. I didn't know where I was going or where I was, I just knew that if I didn't get away from this murderous vampire, I was going to loose my life.

I knew I should have just stayed where Jacob was. But I was too scared. I'm still scared. If I think about it, I could still see the decapitated head staring at me with longing eyes.

I looked behind me the vampire was still chasing me. But I noticed he had something in his hand. A blade. But not just any blade. I recognized that metal from this morning. Adamantium. The shining silver that was so beautiful and fascinating to me before was now terrifying and frightening to me now. I remembered earlier Emmett saying that it can hurt half vampires.

"Oh NO!" I yelled and tried to fun faster.

But he was catching up to me. Pretty soon, he grabbed my shirt and flung me on the ground. He climbed on top of me. He raised the blade over his head.

"Pease!" I sobbed. "Please Don't!"

My tears had no effect on him. He plunged the knife down into my stomach.

My vision went blurry.

Never had I ever been stabbed before. Never had I ever felt agonizing pain before. Never had I ever had blood leaving out of my body. Never had I ever thought about dying.

That is until this very moment.

And I didn't like any of these first time experiences. I heard a scream.

Everything went black.

**Hehe XD. A little action for the people who've been craving it. So sorry about the cliffhangers. But I got to keep you guys interested some way. Ill update soon. Promise XD! Don't forget to review. Its good for the soul. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Peoples. Here's my update! Enjoy**

Chapter 20

I was comfortable. Besides the pain in my stomach, everything else felt fine. Well, more than fine. Every other part of my body felt…relaxed. Totally, and completely relaxed. I haven't felt like this in a while. But unfortunately, the pain in my stomach was too great to ignore and so I wasn't perfect.

I couldn't see anything, but I heard voices. They were hushed like they didn't want other people to hear them. I tried to identify who was speaking but I couldn't hear them very well. It was like listening to someone on the other side of a tunnel or trying to hear someone underwater. But they were some things that I could pick up.

"…Have to give it time… couple of days…strong enough…"

Then a completely different voice started speaking. "…I don't know…hard to tell…must be in so much pain…"

I had enough sense to know that they were talking about me and so I tried to listen harder. It seemed like the first person was reassuring the second person. I wanted to scream out to tell them to talk louder, but I couldn't find my voice. And so I just sat there, unmoving, as I tried to figure out what was going on around me.

Then I tried to remember. I tried to remember what happened, the reason I was here. I thought back. I remembered being with Jake at the park and then…I was running. Why was I running? Was I hunting?

No. No, something was _chasing_ me. Some_one_ was chasing me. And then Jake phased…a decapitated head…. a knife. A knife in my chest. And then I remembered pain. A scream. And then… nothing.

"…What was that?" The second voice said. It sounded a little bit more familiar to me now. I heard it before. I know this person. "…You say something?"

Ah, now I remembered who the voice was and I mentally kicked myself for not realizing it sooner. It was Dad. He was speaking to… I don't know yet.

"I think she's waking up," he said to the person. And then I felt a slight pressure on my arm before I heard him speak, this time it was louder, like he was right next to me. "It's alright love, can you hear me?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. My voice had gone. But Dad can hear my thoughts. _I can hear you, Daddy._

I heard a sigh of relief. "Its ok, Nessie. You'll be alright."

I wanted to say something. I wanted to open my eyes. But I couldn't. Why couldn't I move?

"Carlisle gave you something for the pain. Your body is just reacting to it unusually."

That didn't make sense. But then again, I'm not a doctor. I'm not a highly intelligent _vampire_ doctor. I trusted him.

_ What happened?_ I thought to myself. I was still blurry on the details.

"We'll talk about it later, love." I felt pressure on my face. Cold fingers moved on my cheek.

"Jacob's here," he said, suddenly.

_Jacob!_

"Is she alright?" said a voice I knew all to well. IT was Jacob. My Jacob. He was here.

"She's fine," Dad said. "She can hear you."

I felt pressure on my hand. It was warm, comfortably warm. Jake slipped his hand into mine. He gave it a squeeze. I was pleased with myself when I was able to squeeze back. The medicine Carlisle gave me must be wearing off. I hope that doesn't mean that I'll feel more pain now.

"Hey, sweetie, are you alright?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

I wish I were able to tell him that I was fine. He didn't have to worry about me.

The pain in my stomach grew stronger. I whimpered. Yup, the medication was definitely wearing off. I moved my head.

"Renesmee, the more you move, the quicker the medicine will where off."

Ah, I see. I had a choice to make. I could stay still and be pain free, or I could move around and feel the burn in my stomach. Both had its pros and cons. On one hand, I didn't like to feel the pain in my stomach. On the other, I didn't like sitting still. Especially, when there were other things I could be doing. I didn't want to be forced to be stationary all day. The human side of me needed to move.

I'd made my choice. I braced myself for the pain.

First, I tried to open my eyes. It was hard. It was like weights were resting on my lids, trying to keep them shut, but I persisted.

I saw light. It was a blinding light so bright that it made me cringe and close my eyes again. I took a deep breath and tried again. I was prepared for the light this time when I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw was…Jake. His beautiful, yet worried face. His perfect features, his chocolate brown eyes, his hair. I took everything in. Focusing on him made it easier to deal with the pain. I smiled at him.

"Hey," I tried to say, but I still couldn't find my voice. I think Jake got the message though.

"Hey, beautiful," he said back, his face inches from mine. "Are you alright?"

I thought about it for a second. _Was_ I alright? The pain in my stomach was growing. It was like a flame getting closer and closer to my skin. The closer it came, the more it hurt.

But I didn't want to tell Jake all this. I didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was.

So I just nodded and whispered "I'm fine, Jake."

He sighed in relief, apparently believing me. He moved his head closer to me, pressing his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss. I could tell that he was careful, trying not to hurt me.

I kissed him back, vaguely aware of anything else but him. His lips, his warmth.

But like always, he pulled back to soon. I was able to smile at him. He put his hand on the side of my face, and I leaned into his hand He brushed the hair out of my eyes.

That was when I couldn't ignore the pain any longer. The flame had now touched my skin and it was getting deeper and deeper.

I whimpered and squirmed.

"What? What is it?" Jake asked, frantic. I tried to get in control of myself before I answered.

"My…stomach," I said hoarsely. My voice was starting to come back. The more control I get of my body, the more pain I have. I can't have one without the other.

"I'll go get some help, ok?" Jake asked. I nodded and he kissed me on the forehead right before he ran out of the room.

I looked around. I was in my room at the main house, lying on my bed. There was light streaming in from the window. Dad wasn't here. I wonder why he left.

I tried sitting up. I pushed up on my elbows, but the pain was too great. My vision started to get blurry. I let myself fall back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillows.

The door opened and Carlisle came in followed by my parents and Jacob.

"Oh sweetie," Mom said, throwing herself on the chair next to the bed. "Are you alright?"

She was so worried. I've never seen her this upset before. "I'm fine, Mom," I lied. I didn't want to tell her how much pain I was in. That would make her worry even more.

Grandpa came on the other side of the bed. He had a bag with him. A bag that I recognized immediately. It was his doctor bag.

"How are you feeling?" he asked calmly, sincerely. He put the bag on the bed. I could tell he was all business now.

"Fine," I said.

He looked at me with a skeptic smile on his face. "Don't bother lying to me sweetheart," he said, brushing hair back from my face. "I know you feel pain. Is it on your stomach?"

I nodded.

"I can give you something for the pain, but it doesn't react well with your vampire side. That's why you couldn't move. Would you like me to give you that medicine again?"

I didn't want the medicine. I didn't like not being able to move. It was too uncomfortable. I felt to vulnerable.

But I didn't want the pain either. It was like the flame was pushing itself farther and farther into my skin.

"Nessie," Carlisle prompted, waiting for my answer.

I shook my head.

He looked at me blankly. "You don't want the medicine?" he asked incredulously.

"No," I said.

"Nessie," Jacob said. I looked to him. "I don't want you to be in pain. Take the medicine."

I shook my head again. "I don't want it. It doesn't hurt that bad," I lied. I wonder if anybody believed it. Probably not.

Jake scoffed but it was Dad who answered. "Renesmee, don't be difficult. I know you don't like being so still, but the medicine will make you feel better."

My Dad was trying to reason with me but I shook my head again. He closed his eyes and sighed. He muttered something under his breath. I caught the word "stubborn" somewhere in there.

"It's alright, Edward. There is another option," Carlisle said trying to calm Dad down.

Another option? Why didn't he say that in the first place?

"What is it?" I asked, desperately.

"There's another drug. It won't take the pain away but it will dull your senses so you won't feel it anymore."

That sounded better. "Will I be able to move?" I asked.

He nodded. "You will, however, I think its best if you try to stay as still as possible. You'll heal faster."

"Ok. I'll take that."

Carlisle reached down into his bag. He pulled out a bottle with green liquid. Ew, green? Of all colors why green? It looked the most toxic.

He poured it into a cup. "You'll have to drink all of it," he said giving it to me.

I looked inside the cup. I grimaced. Green is officially my least favorite color.

"Drink it, Nessie," Dad said.

I sighed and raised it to my lips. I golfed it down.

When I was finished, I handed the cup back to Carlisle. "Ew," was all I said.

He smiled. "You'll start to feel better, shortly. Is there anything else you need?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm good."

"Alright then, if you need me, I'll be downstairs." With that, he got up from the bed and left the room. It was just me my parents and Jacob.

"What happened?" I asked when no one else said anything.

It was a while before anyone spoke. It was like they were deciding on what to say. "You were attacked," Dad finally said.

I rolled my eyes. No kidding. "But what happened. Who did it? Why?"

Mom pulled my hair behind my ear. "Honey we don't have to talk about it now. We can discuss this later."

I frowned. "Why? Why won't you tell me?" I asked. It was like they were hiding something from me. What didn't they want me to know?

"It's not that we don't want you to know, it's just that… we think it'll be hard to accept," Dad said.

That didn't clear things up at all for me. "Tell me." But Dad didn't say anything. It was clear he wasn't going to tell me anything. Well that's fine. I know someone who would tell me just about anything I wanted to know.

"Jake," I said, looking at him "Please tell me."

This was just plain mean I knew it. Jake looked conflicted, like he was debating with himself. I think he wanted to tell me, but someone (Dad) must have told him not to say anything. I waited patiently because I knew it wouldn't take long for him to give in.

"Jacob," my father warned. Jake looked at my Dad. Dad shook his head no.

I sighed. "Aw C'mon, Dad," I said. "You can't just _not_ tell me!" I yelled out in desperation.  
"Yes I can," he said, sternly.

"Edward," Mom said, looking at him. "She has a right to know."

He looked back at her. "It'll hurt her," he argued.

"But she needs to hear it. Maybe it'll help her," she said.

I didn't know what they were talking about. How will knowing what had happened hurt me anymore than it already had? I was already confined to a bed. My stomach felt like it was on fire, however it was getting better. How much worse could knowing do to me?

Finally, Dad gave up. "Fine," he said. "You both tell her." He walked out of the room.

I stared after him, not understanding why he was so angry. Mom sighed and got up to. "I'm going to go talk to him." She looked at Jake. "You tell her." Then she left.

It was just me and Jake, now. I looked at him. My eyes followed him as he sat down on the bed. He sat right next to me and he leaned back against the headboard.

"Leaving me to do all the hard work," Jake said, most likely to himself. "Typical."

I tried to sit up, but I wasn't strong enough to pull myself up. Jake saw me struggling.

"Carlisle said not to move too much."

I sighed. "I know. Just help me sit up, I don't like looking up at people anymore," I said.

Jake smiled and put his hands under my shoulders like he was about to pick me up. He pulled me back into a sitting position and rested my back against the headboard. He repositioned the pillows so that I was more comfy.

"Better?" he asked when he was done.

"Tons," I said. I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer into him. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. I felt pleased to be covered in his warmth.

"What do you remember?" Jake asked.

"Nothing much," I admitted. "I remember we were at the park. And I remember I was running in the forest."

He sighed, looking troubled. "We were at the park when we got a phone call. Do you remember that?" Jake asked.

That sounded familiar. "I think so."

He continued. "It was Nahuel. He said that you were in danger and that I should take you someplace safe."

I nodded. That all seemed right.

"That's when Seth signaled that there were rouge vampires on the loose. I started running with you back to the house but we were attacked. I fought them off, but you ran away before I was finished."

I shuddered. I remembered that part. "The head," I said.

Jake was confused. "What head?"

"The head of one the vampires came off. It rolled over right next to me. It freaked me out." I cringed just at the memory. I could see the eyes boring into mine

He kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But you shouldn't have ran away. I could have protected you."

I nodded. "I know Jake, I'm sorry."

"I tried to catch up to you afterwards, but when I found you, you were on the ground and…" Jake closed his eyes and looked away. "I thought I lost you," he said, his voice breaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jake," I said, wrapping my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest.

"I was so scared, I thought you were dead," he whispered. He kissed my forehead again. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"After that your parents came. Your mom was screaming. We carried you back to the house. Well they did. I fought off the rest of the vampires."

I gasped. "The _rest_ of them?" I asked. "There were more?"

He nodded. "About 5," he said. "But I took care of them. It's like I said. I fight for my imprint." He kissed me again.

"I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you, more."

I sighed.

"Why didn't my parents want you to tell me this?"

Jake sighed before answering. "Because they…we think we know who may have ordered the attack. That's where Emmett and Jasper are right now."

"Who is it?" I asked. But I knew the answer even before he told me.

"Nahuel," he said eyeing my reaction.

I felt like my heart cracked. "What?" I asked. I didn't want to believe it. "Your saying Nahuel did this? You're wrong. He didn't do this." What were they thinking? Have they lost their minds? Nahuel would never do this to me.

"Nessie," he said stroking my face, trying to calm me down. "We're pretty sure."

I shook my head. "I don't care. Your wrong! He warned us, don't you remember? He called to warn us about what was going to happen."

"Yes and we walked right into a trap," Jake said. "Think about it. How would he even know you were in danger? And how did those vamps know exactly when and where to wait to catch us off guard?"

My eyes started watering. "That doesn't mean Nahuel did it."

"Then who else, Nessie? Who else could it have been? Because someone had to order them. These vamps were too organized to do it by themselves. They had to have had a leader and that leader must have had something against you."

I shook my head looking away from him. "Nessie, I know you and I know you don't have a lot of enemies. I'm sorry baby, but Nahuel's our prime suspect."

That's when I remembered something. Something Jake said. "Jacob, where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked him.

He waited before he answered. "They're out hunting for him," he said.

"What?!" I yelled. "What? What are they going to do when they find him?" I asked panicking.

"Relax, sweetie. They aren't going to kill him," he said. I sighed in relief. "They're going to bring him back here. He'll talk to your father and—"

I interrupted him. "What's Dad going to do with him?" I asked.

"He's just going to make sure they got the right guy. He'll look into his thoughts."

I sighed and put my head into my hands. "This is a disaster," I said.

Jake rubbed my shoulders. "Don't worry baby. It'll be ok."

"Your wrong, Jake," I said. "Your wrong about Nahuel. He's not as bad as you think he is."

Jake sighed. "Tell me one good thing he's done to you since he got here, Nessie," he challenged.

"He was my friend. He wasn't always like this."

He kissed my shoulder. "I know it's hard for you to accept. You see the good in everyone, no matter how small it is. You don't look at the evil. It's why you're so special."

I smiled in spite of my despair. I looked up at him. He kissed me full on the lips.

"If he is the guy," Jacob said, pulling back. "Then you're going to have to let us," he said.

"Let you do what?" I asked dreading the answer.

"You know what I'm talking about."

I sighed. I did. If Nahuel turns out to be the one behind all of this, I was going to have to let my family kill him.

***Dramatic ending.* REVIEW! If I get some reviews, I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow. Tell me what you guys want to happen. I know dkjkaden wants to see Nahuel get beat up…anybody else. Let me know! BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Loving the reviews. They make a girl smile!**

Chapter 21

The healing process was sluggish. I was confined to a bed 24/7; I couldn't go outside under any circumstances, I couldn't walk around the house. I couldn't run through the forest or get piggyback rides from Jake. I've never been so bored in my life. Dad noticed this and he put a TV in my room hoping that it would help me, but I've never been one to watch a lot of television. One day, I got so bored that I tried sneaking out. Unfortunately, Dad caught me before I even got a chance to do anything. He became extremely furious and he threatened to give me the first medication, the one that would paralyze me, if I ever snuck out again.

I couldn't go out and hunt; I had to eat human food. But since it took my body weeks to fully heal, I got used to human food. More than that, I started to _like_ it. I could finally see why some people were addicted to food and why, even though they're unhealthy, people ate junk food all the time. It tasted so freaking good! My favorite foods were pizza topped with bacon, Philly cheese steaks, hamburgers, fried chicken, turkey… pretty much anything with meat in it. So at least one good thing came out of this.

Jake was mostly away doing pack business. And when he came back, he was always tired and wasn't up for much. I tried not to make him feel bad because he said that he was doing extra work, making sure the that woods were completely safe. Making sure that _I_ was completely safe. He didn't want any vampires sneaking through his perimeter again.

Uncle Jasper and Emmett were still out searching for Nahuel. They weren't having any luck finding him. I couldn't help but feel relieved when they came home every night empty handed. It meant that Nahuel was still out there. I still refused to believe that he was behind the attack. Evidence or no, Nahuel was my friend; he would never try to kill me. Unfortunately, no one else felt this way and so the hunting raids continued.

Today was one of those days where everything was a struggle. I woke up in the morning with an immense amount of pain in my stomach. I groaned. Was this wound ever going to heal? Because of the type of medication that I was using, the pain never really went away. It just kind of lessened. But I could still feel it. And so after the first week, I had gotten so use to the pain that I was able to ignore it. But today, the pain was back to what it originally had been. It was like my stomach was on fire. I tried calling for some help but I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would screech and scream at the top of my lungs, worrying everybody in the house and maybe everyone in a 5-mile radius.

But luckily, Dad was listening to my thoughts and he ran in with a bottle of the disgusting green liquid. But when I drank it, I chucked it down like it was a bacon flavored ice cream shake. The medicine would take a while to kick in, so Dad stayed with me in the bed, holding me, humming to me, trying to get me to go back to sleep. Even though I wasn't able to, I was still grateful that Dad was comforting me

Finally, when the pain dulled, I was able to sit up straight. Dad went down to cook me some breakfast. He was surprisingly a good cook for someone who hadn't been human in over a century. I sat impatiently, waiting for him to come back. But pretty soon my restlessness was overwhelming. I had to get out of this bed before I go nuts.

Hesitant but eager, I lifted the covers off of me and climbed out of the bed. Dad didn't seem to notice what I was doing yet. I walked slowly to the door. I hadn't used my legs in weeks. They felt so stiff. Opening the door, I caught a whiff of eggs and bacon. I licked my lips eagerly and went down the stairs. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Dad realized what I was doing.

"Renesmee!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

I ignored him at first and slowly walked my way over to the kitchen table. I pulled out a seat at sat down, folding my hands on top of the table.

"Waiting for my breakfast," I answered innocently. I smiled, trying not to make him too angry with me.

To my dismay, he wasn't appeased. "Hilarious. Go back upstairs and get in the bed."

I frowned and tried to plead with him. "Oh C'mon Dad, please?" I said sticking my bottom lip out. "I just wanted to stretch my legs."

"Well, you can stretch them on the way back to your room," he said dismissively.

But I didn't move. I just stayed exactly where I was. I didn't look in his eyes. I looked everywhere but.

"Renesmee," Dad warned his tone made my skin crawl.

I didn't answer. I look down and started playing with my fingers. Dad sighed and walked over to me. He pulled a chair and sat down across from me.

"Do you remember what I told you the last time you tried to sneak out?" Dad said. When I didn't answer he continued. "I told you I would give you the first medicine if you ever did it again."

I groaned. Crap, I forgot about that.

"Did you?" he asked. "Well if you go upstairs right now, I won't give you that medicine."

I sighed. Worst choices ever. "Aw, Dad, please?" I begged. "Let me jut stay until after breakfast. And then I'll go straight up. I promise."

I made my eyes go bulgy wide and I stuck out my bottom lip. "Please?" I dragged out the word, almost singing it.

Dad sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "You eat and then you go right back upstairs. Do you understand?"

I smiled and nodded eagerly. "Thank you!" I said and reached over the table to hug him. He kissed my forehead before getting up to go finish the eggs. While he was cooking I was looking all around the room. I haven't been down here in so long. The only things I've seen in the past couple of weeks were the walls of my room and they aren't anything special.

Way to soon, dad came with breakfast. It meant that my time down here was almost up. I tried to drag out the time however. I ate slowly, taking small bites and chewing with exaggerated slowness.

Dad noticed what I was doing and rolled his eyes. "You are so difficult," he said to me before walking away to clean up the rest of the kitchen.

Eventually, I finished the meal. I sighed and pouted.

"Don't look so down, love," he said. "You'll heal faster if you're resting."

Before I got a chance to answer, the front door busted open. It slammed against the wall. I jumped a little at the sound. Jake ran into the room shirtless. He must have just been in wolf form.

"They've got him," he said to Dad. Then he looked at me, shocked that I was out of bed. "Oh, hey Nessie."

My blood went cold. Oh-no. They found him.

"Where is he?" Dad asked standing up.

"About 2 miles east. Emmett and Jasper got him." I got up too. I was ready to run out and see Nahuel.

Dad nodded and looked to me. "Stay here," he ordered. I looked at him incredulously. "I mean it Nessie, I don't want you to see this."

"But-" I tried to say, but Dad cut me off.

"No, Nessie. Go upstairs. And stay there." With that, he took off running out the door leaving Jake and me in the room.

I ran up to him and through myself into his arms. I was silently pleased that I was able to move this fast. I wasn't able to move this quick earlier today. The more I was up the quicker I healed.

"Jake," I said. "You have to take me to him."

Jacob shook his head. "No, Nessie. It's too dangerous. I won't put you at risk, again." Jacob clearly wasn't going to be persuaded.

But I persisted. "Jake C'mon. What am I suppose to do? Sit here while the rest of my family tries to kill my friend?"

Jake nodded seriously. "That's exactly what you're going to do. There's no way your going to be caught in the middle of that."

I rolled my eyes. Over-protective fool. I pretended to give up. I sat down on the chair and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Stay," Jacob said backing up. Then he turned and ran out the door.

I counted to ten, and then I followed him outside. No way was I missing this.

**~BREAK~**

I was pretty smart about the way I followed him. Jake, in wolf form, was running fast. Me, not being at my strongest, stayed at least 15 yards back from him. I hopped on the tree branches. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice me.

Eventually, we got to a clearing. I stayed behind, perched high on a tree branch. In my position, I was able to look down on the scene below me. I wasn't too far back for Dad not to hear my thoughts, but at was at a good distance. If he wasn't listening for me, he probably wouldn't notice me. And I had a feeling he would be focused on other things.

Looking down and I saw Nahuel. He was on the ground. He was clearly grimy, like he'd been rolling in dirt. My uncles must have ruffed him up pretty badly, I realized with dread.

Speaking of my uncles, they were both there standing on either side of Nahuel. They were poised, ready to attack if need be. Dad and Jacob were standing in front of Nahuel.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Dad asked in a hard tone of voice. And I thought the way he speaks to me when he was mad was scary, but now I realized that that was nothing compared to how he was speaking to Nahuel.

Nahuel, much to my disbelief, smiled at him. "Sorry?" he said making it sound like a question. It seemed like he was making a joke.

Dad wasn't amused. Nahuel had been sitting up but Dad kicked his chest and Nahuel was thrown back a couple of feet. My heart jumped at the sight of Nahuel getting beat.

Emmett, being the fighter that he is, also through in a punch. His fist connected with Nahuel's face. I cringed at the sight of it. I saw blood coming out of his nose.

"You are truly pathetic," Dad sneered before he walked closer with Jake on his flank.

"Did he do it?" Jasper asked. I held my breath for this answer.

This was the moment that I'd been waiting for. For everyone to be proven wrong. For Nahuel to defend himself and show everyone that he's not guilty. For him to show that he would never put me in any danger.

"Yes," Dad said. "He ordered the attack."

I accidently uprooted the tree branch that I was holding. What? That's not possible. Nahuel couldn't have done it. He wouldn't. I didn't believe it.

"You're sure?" Emmett asked his fist clenching. He was getting ready to punch him again.

"Yes," he said through his teeth. "His motives are not what we think. But he's definitely the one who ordered the attack."

I grabbed my chest. The physical pain in my stomach was nothing compared to the emotional pain in my heart. Oh God, no. Why Nahuel? Why did he do it? I can't believe that he hates me so much that he would to have people kill me.

Upon learning the confirmation, Emmett pulled his fist back, ready to strike. But before he got a chance to, Jacob threw himself at Nahuel. His teeth bared, Jacob bit into Nahuel's stomach and hurled him across the field. Jasper happened to be standing in the way, but he was easily able to move just in time and Nahuel ended up smashing into a tree.

I stuck a fist in my mouth to stifle a scream that was building up in my throat. No way was I going to let everyone know that I was here. It was just pure luck that Dad hadn't heard me yet.

Jake ran after Nahuel ready to strike again. I begged silently for someone to stop him but no one did. He struck Nahuel's face with such force I was surprised that it didn't come off. I was glad, but still surprised.

At that point Dad looked up in my direction. He was looking straight at me. Uh-oh. I just got busted. I groaned. I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble when I get home.

Still looking at me, Dad pointed towards the house. He was telling me to go home.

I sighed. You'd think that since I'm already here, he would just let me stay. _Please?_ I thought.

Dad looked at me with an expression that said no arguments. He shook his head and pointed again.

I grunted and folded my arms. It's not fair. Why is everyone trying to keep me out of the loop? Don't I have a right to know? Don't I have a right to know what happens to one of my friends? Why was he keeping me away? Why didn't he want his daughter to see what he was doing? If he was so ashamed at what he was doing then maybe he shouldn't be doing it at all.

Dad sighed and closed his eyes. My little rant must have got him thinking. _Please_? I asked again.

Finally, Dad opened his eyes and he reluctantly nodded. I squealed in delight but then I realized what I was witnessing. I turned gloomy again watching my uncles and Jake take turns in beating Nahuel.

Why did I want to watch this again? Oh right. Because I'm an idiot. But I went through all this trouble to be able to stay so I might as well just stay and watch what's happening.

Dad turned away from me and ran over to where everyone was standing. He bent down in front of Nahuel and grabbed his neck. He raised him up until Nahuel's feet weren't on the ground.

"I don't want to kill you," Dad said through his teeth. "But I will if it'll keep my daughter safe."

Nahuel seemed close to passing out. There were bruising covering every each of his face and there were tears on his clothing.

Despite all this, Nahuel smiled. "What are you waiting for? Do it. No one's stopping you," he taunted.

I sighed. Did he think my Dad was bluffing? I hope Nahuel knows that Dad won't hesitate in ripping his throat out.

Dad, disgusted, through him against the tree again.

"Should we finish him?" Jasper asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett shouted. Jacob second him with a growl. But they were waiting for Dad to agree.

But then Dad's eyes went wide. His body came still. Too still, like he did when he was in shock.

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked.

Dad only managed to say one word, "Volturi." And then he was interrupted by two wolf howls.

I gasped. The volturi? Here? Oh my God. This is bad. This is really, really bad. We won't be able to win a fight against the Volturi.

Emmett and Jasper caught on quickly. "What? There here?' Emmett asked.

Dad shook his head. "No. Nahuel contacted them."

What?! I shouted in my head. Jacob growled in a fit of rage.

"What did he tell them?" Jasper asked.

Dad thought for a moment. He was looking at Nahuel. "I don't know. He stopped thinking about it."

Jacob, not hesitating, struck Nahuel's head. For once, I didn't cringe when Jake attacked him. He was trying to get him to think about what it is he told the Volturi. And now since he got the Volturi were involved he wasn't just hurting me…he was hurting my entire family. Everyone was now in danger. That is something that I could not forgive.

"Dammit!" Dad yelled. He must have heard what Nahuel did. "Don't kill him. We need him alive."

"What! Why?" Emmett asked, disappointed. He wanted to continue pounding on Nahuel. But I had a feeling that Emmett would be doing a lot more fighting. Much more than he would like.

"The Volturi. They're coming. He's the only one who can stop them."

**This is for all you people who wanted him to get beat up. Sorry I didn't get to explicit, but I'm a pacifist and its hard for me to right about violence. However, if that is something you want me to do more, don't be afraid to yell at me in the reviews. I take into consideration all types of criticism. Review and tell me what you want and what you thought about what happened. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people. Heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22

I finally understand that saying, "I could see my life flashing before my eyes," because believe it or not, that's exactly what's happening to me. Except it wasn't really my entire life, it was my life with Nahuel. I was looking back on all the events that happened with Nahuel with a new light. Because people change when they grow up, when you go back and look at the things that you use to like, you end up thinking, "What was wrong with me?"

And that's exactly what was going on with me. I can't believe that I was in love with Nahuel. How could I have been so stupid? Everything he's done since he came here ended up hurting me. Why had I cared so much for him? He obviously didn't feel the same way. He was probably not even in love with me. He was most likely just obsessed. Obsessed with toying with my feeling and seeing how far I can bend before I break.

It seems like _I_ was the only one who wasn't in their right mind, because everyone else knew that something needed to be done with Nahuel. Everyone but me. They were trying to protect me, they were trying to do what was best for me, and I had been pushing them away. I forced them to watch me get hurt, to just be merely a bystander in this whole thing. God, I am such an idiot.

And now with the Volturi coming, my entire family is in danger. I could have prevented this. If I had just let everyone get rid of Nahuel, he wouldn't have ever called the Volturi on us. If anyone of them got hurt it would be all my fault.

But what could we have done wrong to bring the volturi down on us? If anything Nahuel's been the one causing trouble, but the Volturi don't concern themselves with things such as that.

I wouldn't be surprised if Nahuel lied or made something up. The Volturi would be too eager to wipe us out to check out his story. And even if the Volturi knew it wasn't true, they would still find a way to come. I was sure of it.

Dad was still trying to figure out what Nahuel called them for but it turns out that Nahuel was extremely good at controlling his thoughts. Dad and my uncles have been at it for a while and they still haven't come up with anything.

Jacob had to go. Seth had signaled that vampires were on the loose but he signaled later that they caught the vampire. It must have been another one of Nahuel's goons.

The next time Dad told me to go back home I obliged. Even though I hated Nahuel now, I still didn't want to witness this interrogation session anymore. And besides, I'll probably be safer back at the house.

When I got home, I realized that I was the only one there. I sat up in my room, on the window ledge completely alone. I was looking out the window for someone to come up in the house so I wouldn't be so lonely. I wanted _Jacob_ here with me.

That's when I heard something. It was a crack, like somebody had stepped on a twig. But I knew it wasn't all the way in the forest. It sounded way too close. And the sound had come from from the opposite direction. I looked towards the way I heard it from. I listened intently. All I heard was silence.

I sighed in relief and continued to look out the window again, waiting for Jake. Maybe I had just imagined the sound. It wasn't unlikely; I was really paranoid right now. Paranoia makes my senses play tricks on me.

I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes. They say when you're deprived of one of your five senses the others compensate by becoming stronger. So when I had closed my eyes, I heard the sound again. This time it was louder and it was clear.

I kept my eyes closed and used my other senses. I inhaled deeply. I didn't smell anything I shouldn't, although there was a faint scent that I don't recognize. But it was so small it may just be something in the woods.

I opened my eyes, certain that I haven't missed anything else. I got up from the window ledge and walked towards the door. I rested my hand on the doorknob but didn't move. A wave of fear came over me. What if there was someone here? I was by myself in the house. No one was here to protect me.

But I quickly shoved that thought aside. We would know if there was a rouge vampire on the land. However there was a rouge vampire here earlier, but he couldn't still be here. Seth and Jake signaled that they took care of him.

I sighed. _Relax, Nessie, _I told myself. _You're fine. You're safe. Don't be so paranoid._

With a deep breath, I opened the door. I couldn't help but be relieved that no one was there. But I did notice something. There was a bat lying on the floor. But it wasn't just any bat, this was the bat that Uncle Emmett gave me; I would recognize that metal anywhere. My hand reflexively went to my stomach, to the wound that was still healing.

Then I started wondering, was it a coincidence that Emmett found the adamantium bat right before I was stabbed with an adamantium blade? I don't think so. That would have to be a huge coincidence. I don't think that kind of metal would be lying around on the ground like that. It was way too valuable. Emmett said he found it in the forest. Could the bat have belonged to the group of vampires that attacked me? They may have accidently dropped it or left it somewhere. If so, they'd be wanting their precious metal back.

I shivered before I realized that that was the paranoia speaking again. Jake killed all those vampires. They wouldn't be coming back for anything.

I heard the sound again. This time it was close, like real close. Like it was coming from in the house. Instinctively, I grabbed the bat, suddenly glad that I had it. I held it like I was about to swing at a ball.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice was very small and soft, but I knew if anyone was in the house, they would hear me.

There was no answer. I didn't expect there to be. There was still a tension running through my body.

With the bat still in my hand, I slowly made my way to the stairs. I walked down them, ready to strike if anything jumped up at me. I was relieved to see that there was no one in front of me.

"Boo," someone said softly behind me. Despite the calmness of their voice, I still jumped around and screamed a little. I gasped when I didn't recognize the person that was staring right in front of me.

"H-how d-did…who are…?" I could make a coherent thought much less ask a question.

He stepped towards me and I stepped back away from him. He had black hair and his skin was pale and he had red eyes. Definitely a vampire. He wore a devilish grin, like he thought something was funny.

"You have given us a lot of trouble," he said. I shivered at his British accent.

"I-uh…" How was I suppose to respond to that?

Before I could think of one, he reached out to grab me, but I flinched away from him. It was then that I remembered that I had a bat in my hand.

When he growled and grabbed for me again, I swung at his face. He must not have been expecting it because when it hit him, he grunted was thrown into the wall.

I was not expecting that to happen. Any other bat would have just broke against a vampire's skin.

I didn't have time to praise the bat. As soon as the vampire was on the floor I ran outside. I tried to think quickly about where I should go. Should I run to my Dad or to Jacob? Thankfully it didn't take long for me to make my decision. I wanted to go Jacob but I didn't really know exactly where he was, as opposed to Dad. He was just 2 miles east.

I ran to him as fast as I could. Unfortunately, it wasn't as fast as I could normally run. My stomach wound was slowing me down. But at least I was able to ignore the pain. While I was running, I started shouting in my head, hoping that Dad would hear me.

I couldn't help but get a sense of deja vu. I was yet again, running through a forest yet again with a vampire intent on killing me. But this time, however, I had a weapon to defend myself. I looked back and saw that I was not that far ahead of the vampire. He was about 10 yards back and he was gaining. I just hoped Dad is close and he and my uncles are ready to save me.

The vampire grabbed a fistful of my hair. I yelled in pain and he swung me into a tree. I quickly recovered and swung the bat again, this time at his knees. He fell to the ground and I hit him again in the gut.

To my dismay it didn't have the same effect it would have had on a human boy. I took my chance to escape and I ran. I heard him get up and run after me. I didn't dare look back.

Then I heard another pair of footsteps from behind. Before I was able to freak out over whether it was a friend or foe, I heard someone crash into a tree.

I glanced behind me. Emmett! He was standing in front of the vampire who was lying against a tree. He tried to get up but Emmett punched him and he flew back into the same position. The tree fell over because of all the force that had been applied to it.

I was grateful to see Emmett here. He saved me. I don't know if I could take another knife to the stomach.

A hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw my dad. He pulled me into a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked. I could hear the worry in my voice.

I nodded my head, to shaken to speak.

"It's ok, Nessie. You're safe," he said. I nodded into his chest. I was vaguely aware of Emmett behind us still fighting with the vampire.

"Who is he?" I asked. "What does he want?"

Dad sighed and looked at me in the eye. "I'm sorry Nessie," he said sincerely. Then he kissed my forehead.

"What?" I asked confused. "What do you know?"

"Nahuel," he said. "I know why he called the volturi."

My blood went cold. "Why?"

He hesitated before answering. "He wants to work for them."

I gasped. "What?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

Dad sighed. "This has all been apart of their plot to destroy us and gain power."

My eyes watered. I knew that I hated Nahuel now, but it still hurt to know that he used me. I wiped away my tears. "I don't understand."

"I'm so sorry, love," Dad said.

"He ordered the attack?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why? Did he want to kill me?" I asked.

He sighed and then slowly nodded again. "But not just you," he said quickly as if that somehow made it better. It didn't. "He had hoped the vampires would kill a lot of us."

"But why? I don't understand what I could've done for him to bring this on us."

"He wants to work for the volturi. He knows that he has to give them something that they want before they would accept him. If he destroys us, the volturi no longer have us as a threat. They would be in debt to him."

I finally understood. "So he ordered the attack to kill of some of us, leaving the rest vulnerable for the Volturi."

Dad didn't have to nod to tell me that I was right.

I sighed. There were so many emotions that were swirling inside of me I thought that I would explode. I felt used. I felt betrayed. I felt like I've been ripped apart and that the world was collapsing around me. But most of all I felt like an idiot. If I had just let everyone do what they wanted to do Nahuel before, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"You can't blame yourself," Dad said gently, hearing my thoughts.

"Yes I can."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "This isn't your fault. He tricked all of us."

I looked up at him. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"We have to stop the Volturi from coming. If they come, they'll be a fight."

"How do we stop them?"

"Only Nahuel can."

I frowned. "What?"

"Only he can convince them that if they come, they'll loose the fight."

"And if he can't convince them?"

Dad didn't answer. He didn't have to. I got the message. If Nahuel can't or won't convince the Volturi not to come, then they'll fight us. But this time we won't have an army.

We would loose. And it would be all my fault.

**Reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's been sooo long since I last updated. I'm so sorry! Don't hate me! But don't worry this chapter is going to explain everything and make things clear. Enjoy! I used a request from dkjkaden.**

Chapter 23

Jacob was furious.

I wanted to calm him down, but I stayed where I was. I didn't think that I would be able to make much difference. His anger wasn't something that could easy be contained. Jacob always got uncontrollably angry whenever I was in danger. The only way to calm him would be to make me completely safe. I knew more than anybody how far he would go to get me safe. I just sat down on the couch. My parents were here, sitting on either side of me. Mom was holding my hands and Dad had his arm around my shoulder. They were speaking to each other, discussing on what to do. But I wasn't paying the slightest attention to them. My focus was on Jake.

He was pacing back and forth in the living room of the main house seething with rage. His fists were clenched at his sides and his whole body was shaking. It's a wonder he didn't phase right then.

He looked like he was ready to kill somebody, which worried me because every once in a while, Jake stopped pacing and looked out the window. He usually stares for no longer than ten seconds and then continues to pace. But after the first time he did it, I immediately knew what he was looking for.

Or what he was _longing_ for, I should say. Jake was yearning for a chance to get to Nahuel. I could tell by just looking at him that he wanted more than anything to be able to rip Nahuel apart and to watch him burn in flames.

I shuddered involuntarily. I knew Nahuel was bad news now and I had already forced myself to bury those feeling that I had for him. But still, I knew Jake couldn't kill Nahuel just yet. We needed him. He was only one who could save us.

I felt Mom kiss my cheek. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked me sweetly. I could hear the worry in her voice.

I nodded my head in response but I didn't answer her verbally. I was still looking at Jake.

"Nessie," my father said calmly. I knew Dad was demanding my attention.

I pried my eyes away from Jake and turned to look at him. I raise my eyebrows impatiently.

"I know your worried, love, but we need to discuss some things." I noted the reluctance in his voice. What ever he had in mind, I wouldn't like it.

"We don't know whether or not the Volturi is coming. Since there is a likely chance that they are, your mother and I want you to be as safe as possible."

I nodded my head. I expected this much. But I couldn't understand why I saw pain in his eyes.

"It's just a precaution so don't be alarmed," he said slowly. "But we're going to send you some place else."

It took time for my mind to register what he was saying. "So I won't be with you guys?" I asked timidly.

He shook his head. "You'll be safe from the Volturi. Once we get them to leave, we'll come get you."

I thought this over. I didn't want to leave my family to face this danger by themselves, especially since I was the main reason they were _in_ danger. They shouldn't be the ones to pay for my mistake. But then again, I don't know how much good my staying here will be. I don't think I'll be able to help in any way. Maybe I'll just be a hindrance. Everyone will worry about me and try to keep me safe instead of trying focusing on the Volturi.

And then there's the possibility that this could turn into a fight. If it did, then my family wouldn't make it. Of course my dad wouldn't want to me stay for that.

I sighed. His logic was perfect. As much as I wanted to argue with him, there's no reason for me to stay. Leaving is the best option.

I nodded. "Ok," I said. Dad kissed my forehead.

"It'll be alright love," he said to me. "Don't worry."

I rolled my eyes. It was impossible for me to not worry. I don't know how he could even ask that with my entire family in danger. There _has_ to be a way to stop them from coming. The Volturi were just waiting for a call from Nahuel, a call that will definitely end my family.

"What if we keep Nahuel from contacting the Volturi?" I asked, trying to find anything that will help.

"Then they might just come anyway. They'll find an excuse. They'll say we're holding him against his will or we've killed a possible Volturi member. They'll find a reason to for fault with us."

I sighed. This was just worse and worse. "So what do we do?" I asked pathetically.

"We get Nahuel to convince the Volturi not to come. Only _he_ can do that."

Something still wasn't right. "But what law have we broken that will make the Volturi want to come in the first place?"

Dad sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't think we've broken any law, but the Volturi will find something with us. Remember, they just want to wipe us out. They're not really concerned with laws at this point. I wouldn't be surprised if they made something up."

"But won't that mean that they won't bring a lot of witness?" I asked. "I mean they won't want a lot people seeing them wipe out a clan without good cause."

Dad nodded. "This is true. But we still may be outnumbered."

"So how will we convince Nahuel to convince the Volturi not to come?" Jake asked. I had almost forgotten he was here. He was so quiet. He seemed to have calmed down a little because he stopped shaking but I can see the anger in his eyes. And he was tense, too tense, like he was trying to control whatever he was feeling.

Dad stood up. "I don't know. He seems to not want anything. Unfortunate, because if he did we would offer it as a trade. But since he doesn't…we'll just have to find some other way."

"Where are you going?" Mom asked Dad when he started walking away.

"I'm going to have another 'talk' with Nahuel," he said before he started out the door. We all knew what Dad meant by talk. His version of talking involved hitting and punching no doubt.

"I'll come with you," she said before kissing my forehead and running out with Dad.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I heard Jake come over and he sat down on the couch where mom was just sitting. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"This is a disaster," I said mostly to myself.

Jake kissed my head. "Don't worry, baby. It'll all be over soon."

I looked up at him. Most of his anger was gone from his eyes. But it was replaced by worry. I sighed. He was worried about me.

I reached up at touched my lips with his. We shared a slow, but passionate kiss and I was able to momentarily forget everything around us. He was everything that mattered right now and I gave my full attention to him.

He pulled me closer, without breaking the kiss, so that I was sitting on his lap. I was amazed at how well we fit together. Like two puzzle pieces. Like our bodies were made for each other.

His arms were still wrapped around me, engulfing me in his warmth. Never have I felt so comfortable.

And when we stopped, it wasn't because we were interrupted or because one of us pulled away. It was a natural stop. I rested my head on his chest and he leaned back against the couch.

"I love kissing you," Jake said.

I couldn't help but smile. "I love kissing you, too."

It was silent then, but it was far from uncomfortable. _I _was far from uncomfortable. I was happy to just be in my own world with Jake. Nothing else mattered anymore.

**Edward POV**

I tried to ignore what Nessie and Jacob were doing inside the house, but it was like they were both shouting what they were doing in my ear. I tried to remind myself that she was old enough and that Jacob would never hurt her, but that didn't soothe me. No matter how old Nessie was, she was still my little girl.

I did my best to shove the two lovebirds aside. I needed to give Nahuel my full attention. He was a threat to my daughter's safety. He has always been a threat. And he used the goodness in Nessie, the compassion and the love she had for him, to keep me from hurting him. He toyed with her emotions and played with her heart. He won't get away with that.

I looked all those times in the past where I wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and choke the life out of him but couldn't. He had always seemed so smug then. Now he was finally getting what he deserved. And I was happy to be giving it to him. I had told Bella to go hunting nearby with Alice and Jasper. I didn't want her to witness what was going to happen between Nahuel, Emmett and myself.

I got there just in time to see Emmett swing at Nahuel, punching him in the face. Nahuel flew back into a tree and lost his balance. Sitting on the ground, he smiled at Emmett. "You punch like a girl," he said to him.

Emmett, despite my disbelief, was actually offended. Did he really believe that Nahuel thought he was punching weak? Was he completely unaware that he was just taunting him? Emmett's strength has always been the thing that he was most proud of. And now Nahuel was wounding his pride.

I rolled my eyes as Emmett punched again. This time, it was undoubtedly harder. It was a shock that Nahuel's face wasn't flattened against a tree.

Emmett scoffed. "I'd call you a cunt but you lack the warmth and depth."

I rolled my eyes again at the insult. Emmett was such a child sometimes, getting outraged by the smallest of things. I don't suppose I'm really surprise by his fury. It also doesn't surprise me that he would use a sexual joke against Nahuel. Emmett's sexual experience was another thing that he was very proud of.

Nahuel actually had the audacity to laugh. "You think you're so tough don't you? Well you know what they say about tough guys with big muscles…" he paused and flashed Emmett a smile. I sighed when I saw where he was going with his "joke." I cringed at what I was sure Emmett's reaction would be like. " A small Penis."

I wasn't far off. Emmett howled in rage before picking Nahuel up by his shirt and holding him above the ground. His thoughts were just full of profanities.

"I would shove my foot up your ass, but I'd bet you would just enjoy it," he said before kneeing him in the gut. "So I guess I'll just have to settle with that."

Nahuel couldn't speak for a few seconds. Emmett had dropped him on the ground and he was curled up like a small child. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. What had Nessie seen in him again?

When he finally did speak it was just to infuriate Emmett. "Bet I'm still a better lover than you," he said. It was infuriating to know that Nahuel knew exactly how to upset Emmett. It was also infuriating because Emmett didn't realize that Nahuel was just toying with him. I wonder if I should just cut in now.

"Better lover huh?" Emmett asked. "Now all you need is a partner."

Nahuel smiled. "I already have one in mind."

I growled when I realized whom he was talking about. "Stay away from her," I said, speaking for the first time.

Nahuel didn't answer; he just sat up and leaned against the tree. I listened to his thoughts.

_Overprotective isn't he? Wonder what he'd do to me if I _had_ done it. My one regret out of all of this._

I growled again but decided to ignore his thoughts. I couldn't kill him now. We needed him alive.

I walked up to him and knelt down so that I was at his level. "I'll make you a deal," I said slowly. "Tell the Volturi not to come, and we'll let you live." I didn't think this would work but I still had to try something.

Nahuel just laughed. _Does he actually think I would fall for that crap? Nothing very smart about him is there?_ "I think I'll pass on that."

I sighed. "What will it take to get you to call off the Volturi?" I asked. There must be something that he wants.

_I wonder how far he's willing to go._ "I can have anything I want?" he asked.

Before I was able to answer, confirming that he would get anything he asked, I saw what he actually was bargaining for. He was picturing Nessie, _my_ Nessie, curled up in his arms while they were both lying in bed. He was kissing her.

I lost my temper. I punched him across the face, trying to silence his ridiculous fantasy. Did he actually think I would just give up my only daughter?

"Anything but her," I growled.

He smiled slightly. "Well, I had to try," he said to himself.

"Why did you call the Volturi in the first place?" Emmett said, having finally calmed down from Nahuel successful attempts at wounding his pride. "What did you tell them?"

Nahuel didn't want to answer but his thoughts were clear. His constant control over what he was thinking must be slipping. I expected as much. He couldn't keep up like that forever.

"He told the Volturi that he would find a reason for us to be killed. If he couldn't find one he'd make something up," I answered for Emmett.

Nahuel looked at me and growled. He didn't like having his plan foiled.

"Why did he order the attack on Nessie?"

I already knew the answer to this question so I didn't have to listen to Nahuel's thoughts again. "He couldn't find anything on us so he ordered the attack to have some of us killed. Then he would call the Volturi to send a few guards to kill the rest of us."

I couldn't believe how calmly I was able to talk about a plan about killing my own family when I was seething rage. Nahuel had put my entire family in danger.

"What will the Volturi do if we just kill him now?" This time, when I tried to look into Nahuel's thoughts, he blocked up and started thinking about other things. But I was still able to get something out of him. Like I said, he was slipping.

I had originally told Nessie that, if Nahuel didn't call the Volturi, they would come anyway and find something to get us on. Now I don't think that's the case. They may just not come at all, judging by what Nahuel just thought. They don't want to be embarrassed again like they did when they came years ago for Nessie. They'll have to be absolutely sure that we've broken the law before they come.

"I'm not sure," I said. "They may not come at all, or they may send guards to kill of us unofficially. But I'm pretty sure, they won't come without Nahuel calling."

Emmett smiled. "So can we kill him?" He asked. I couldn't ignore the excitement in his voice.

I thought about it. I really did want to kill him. And it would be so easy. I could break him without much effort at all. But I had a feeling we would need him in the future and so it's best not to kill him.

I sighed. "No," I told Emmett, reluctantly. "Not yet."

Nahuel sighed, clearly relieved. He looked smug again. I growled, angry that he has yet again managed to keep me from killing him.

"Don't look so happy," I told him. "Before this whole thing is over, I _will_ kill you. Mark my words."

**Here it is guys. Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I just had a really rough month. But don't worry, if I get some reviews I'll update tomorrow too. XD.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Lovin the reviews guys. Don't have to tell you how awesome you people are! Enjoy**!

Chapter 24

Emmett POV

"Somebody should stay here and watch Nahuel," Edward said to me. We were both standing in front of him; he was knocked out against on the ground, thanks to me. And he had the nerve to say that _I_ punch like a girl. I could _kill_ him with one of my punches if I wanted to. I honestly don't know how Nessie put up with him for as long as she did. What the hell did she see in him? Because all _I_ see is a weak, spineless piece of sh-

"Emmett," Edward said again, bringing me back into the present. He was telling me one of us should stay and watch the scumbag. I didn't hesitate.

"I'll babysit the twerp," I said, jumping at the chance to get some alone time with the git.

He waited before answering. Apparently, Edward didn't trust me alone with him. "Are you sure you can handle it, Em?" he asked hesitantly.

I can handle _anything_. He just thinks I'll kill him. I don't blame him though. I wish I could snap his little neck and rip his scrawny little head off of his body.

Edward smiled. "That's what I thought," he said. "I'll watch him. You can go and wait with Nessie…and Jacob."

It was a second before I registered what he just said to me. Me, Nessie and her boyfriend? All together in the same room? This is going to be too fun. I couldn't help but get excited.

Edward grimaced. "Emmett, don't do anything rash."

I smiled as wide as I could go. "No promises." And I ran towards the house before Edward could say anything more to me.

I was about to bust through the door but I thought of something better. I could smell Nessie and Jacob in there, but they weren't talking. I wonder what _they're_ doing? I thought before I laughed.

With an exaggerated slowness, I knocked on the door and said, "Alright, you two, I'm coming into the _family_ room where hopefully, everyone is fully clothed and _not_ doing anything freaky." I couldn't help but laugh.

I heard some scuffles and some movement. Then I heard very light footsteps come towards the door. Nessie, of course. She opened the door with an irritated expression.

"Really? Was that necessary?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

I laughed. I'm glad I was able to tease my little niece. "It's part of my job description," I said, walking past her. "Hey Jake," I said, sitting on the couch on the other side of the room.

This was one of those rare times when Jacob actually had a shirt on. And Nessie was fully clothed too. This scene is a little to perfect. It seems a little suspicious to me.

"Emmett," he said. He was a little peeved, but not as much as my little niece.

"What job?" she asked with arms folded across her chest. She was looking down on me. I don't know if she knows it but she looks so much like Edward when she did this. I mean, she always looks like him, but right now, with her eyebrows pinched together and her jaw clenched, she could totally be his twin.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You pick. Uncle, Nanny, baby-sitter-"

"Baby-sitter?" she said. "I don't need you to babysit me."

"Don't you?" I asked with a smile. "It's pretty dangerous out there."

She rolled her eyes. "I have Jacob." I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jacob smiled when she said this. Is it just me, or is she overestimating his ability to protect her. I mean he can't take on anything…can he?

"I'm babysitting him, too."

This confused her. I sighed. She was so innocent and naive. Yet she had a boyfriend and they were doing God-knows what before I got in here. That doesn't seem right.

"Jake doesn't need a babysitter," she said.

I raised my eyebrows and spoke with exaggerated slowness. "True, but you two together need a babysitter." Did she really want me to spell it out for her? Because if she did, I really wouldn't have a problem with it. Actually, I might enjoy it better.

But apparently, she figured it out. She didn't say anything, but her cheeks turned red and she dropped her arms. I chuckled. I know an embarrassed expression when I see one.

"I'm watching you two," I said pointing to her and Jake. "No funny business while I'm here."

She groaned clearly flustered and went over to sit by Jake. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

I looked at them. They really were a great couple. If you forget the fact that he practically raised her and has been waiting all her life to grow up so that they can date, then well, they were really adorable. They were perfect together, made for each other. It was kind of weird knowing that Nessie has a boyfriend even though she was only seven years old. _Seven. _Aren't seven year old usually concerned with dolls and…you know dolls. Not grown men who look 25.

I laughed again imagining Edwards discomfort. He had to deal with Jacob trying to steal his girlfriend before, and now he's dating his own daughter. Falling in love with him caused her to pull away from her parents and lean towards Jake. Poor, Edward only had seven years to be with his daughter before she started wanting more from boys. Usually parents have to wait until there kids are at least in there teens before that stage happens.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me.

I shook my head. I didn't want to explain myself. "You wouldn't understand."

She frowned, thinking it was much worse than it actually was. I loved messing with her.

But then Jake decided to change the subject. Wise of him. "So what's going on out there?" he asked, referring to Nahuel.

"Edward is watching the little weasel," I told him. "He's knocked out."

I saw Nessie cringe. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that. But hey, she's got to get over him someday. Especially since she was with Jake now. It's bad for him to have to watch her be sad over a guy who wants to steal her away from him.

Wait a second. Oh wow. This Bella, Edward and Jacob love triangle all over again. HA! Only Jacob now has a different role in this one. Hopefully he'll come out as a winner this time. This realization was so shocking that I just started laughing. Hard. This was the funniest thing ever. History was repeating itself.

"What are you laughing at, Emmett?" Nessie asked, sitting up. I couldn't even answer her because I was laughing so hard. "Emmett!" She said walking aver to me.

Aw man, this was hilarious. "Anybody ever tell you, you look so much like Edward when you're angry?"

She ignored that comment. "What is so funny?"

"Aw nothing. You wouldn't get it."

Her temper flared up. "Stop saying that! Tell me!"

I looked over at Jacob. "It's funny how history repeats itself doesn't it," I said with a smile. Jacob flared his nostrils but didn't say anything. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"What does that mean?" she asked looking back and forth between him and me.

Luckily I was spared from answering because my phone vibrated. I looked down and saw that it was a text from Edward.

_I hear what you're doing._

_Stop it._

If I was laughing hard before, then I was in hysterics now. If I was human I would be in tears. Even Edward knew of the irony in this situation.

"What is it?" Nessie said, snatching the phone away from me. She read the text.

"Emmett if you don't tell me right now, I swear I'll-"

She was cut off by another text.

_That's it Em._

_We're switching._

I looked up at Nessie. "Later Nessie." I kissed her forehead and then I ran out the door before she had a chance to say anything else. I would say that I've accomplished a good level of mischief here.

I met up with Edward easily. "That was fun," I said with a smile.

Edward was pissed. "Really Emmett? Have you no shame? I specifically said _not_ to do anything rash!"

"Yeah and if you remember, I said no promises." He groaned and walked away. "Aw C'mon Edward, it was just a little joke," I said, following him back to Nahuel who was still unconscious.

Before I could say anything, Edward pounced on me, throwing me back a couple of feet. I landed on my back.

I didn't think. I knew that was the reason why he always won. I just relied on instinct. I ran to Edward and pinned him easily on the ground.

"Why so serious?" I asked with a smile.

He groaned. "Get off me, Emmett."

I laughed. "Anybody ever tell you, you look like Nessie when you're angry?" I asked.

He grunted and tried to push me off. I scoffed. Like _that_ was going to help. No one could out of one of my holds. No one.

"Get. Off." I refused to get scared by his tone.

"Calm down and then I'll think about it."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. And we all wonder who Nessie gets her temper from.

Edward decided to ignore that comment. He just looked at me, waiting for me to get up. But I didn't want to take any chances.

"Are you calm?" I asked, purposely making my voice patronizing.

Edward, to my surprise didn't get angry. "Yes," he said.

Slowly, I got to my feet. I offered my hand out to Edward to help him up, but he just ignored it.

"Temper," I said.

"Impulsive," he retorted.

I didn't respond. I just walked over to Nahuel who seemed to be sleeping like a baby.

"He looks too peaceful," I said. "We should wake him up."

Edward shook his head. "All you have to do is watch him. I'm going back to the house."

I smiled. "What are you going to do?"

His eyes were shooting daggers but I shook them off. "I'm going to try and repair the damages that _you_ caused."

I laughed. "Good luck." He'll need it.

He sighed. "Honestly Emmett, what were you thinking?"

"It's not like I told her anything. I'm going to leave that up to you."

He sighed, clearly getting frustrated. "You shouldn't have said anything about it."

"It was funny!" I said as my defense. "But you got to admit, the resemblance is striking."

He didn't answer. He just sighed, giving up on trying to make me feel guilty about it. He started running towards the house. I was left with the little twerp.

I guess he trusts me more with Nahuel than he does with my own niece. I wondered whether or not I should be offended.

I turned back to him and sat on the ground, with my legs crossed. Nahuel was sleeping like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't just put this entire family in danger. He didn't deserve that kind of peace. My hands were twitching because I just wanted to wrap them around his neck and squeeze.

I sighed and attempted to control myself. I tried listening to what Edward was telling Nessie and Jake but I couldn't hear them that well. Sucks because that would have been really hilarious.

Pretty soon, I couldn't take the boredom anymore. I needed something to do. I took a rock that was right beside me and threw it at Nahuel's head.

He flinched but didn't wake up. I laughed and tried again with another rock. This time he squirmed and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Emmett," he said conversationally. "How long have I been out?"

I shrugged, playing along. "A few eons. I lost count."

He sat up and stretched, leaning back against a tree. "Where's Edward?" he asked.

I was about to answer, but then I thought better of it. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "Just making conversation."

I rolled my eyes. "We're not friends. We don't make conversation."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "We could be friends. I could use a friend like you."

I scoffed. "Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. "You endanger my entire family and then you ask to be friends?" I shouldn't have woken them up, but then again, I was about ready to punch him again_. Please give me a reason to punch you,_ I begged.

"Hey, I can always tell the Volturi not to come."

My eyes narrowed. "Do it," I said sternly, no trace of my earlier humor was on my face. This was my family he was talking about.

He smiled. "What's in it for me?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed. "Your life."

He seemed to think about it. Then he sighed. "My original plan seemed to have spiraled out of control. I don't think it'll work anymore."

I thought about that for a second. His original plan was to have some vampires attack and kill some of us, while the rest were dealt with by the Volturi guards. Obviously, that didn't work out because we were able to fight off all of those vamps easy.

"Great. So call the Volturi and tell them that your little plan didn't work."

I was expecting some witty response so I was shocked when he said, "I think I will."

I froze for a second. Was he serious or was he just playing a game? "Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded.

"No tricks?"

"None."

This seemed too easy but I didn't want to pass this opportunity up. I whipped out my phone and texted Edward.

_Hey Man, you might _

_wanna come down here._

I waited for about 10 seconds and then he responded.

_What happened?_

I didn't answer. I could already hear him on his way. 2 Minutes later he was here and he had already heard my thoughts and Nahuel's. He didn't seem too happy though.

"What's up?" I asked. He was looking intently at Nahuel.

"He's hiding something from me," he said.

Without hesitating, I threw myself at Nahuel and punched him. All he needed to do was think about the secret. But he was amazingly good at controlling his thoughts. I gotta learn how he does it.

"What are you hiding?" I spat. He just looked at me. I looked at Edward. "Anything?"

He shook his head. I sighed and punched him again.

This went on for a while. I was about to give up when Edward gasped.

"What is it?" I asked desperate. He must have found out what Nahuel was hiding.

In the next ten seconds, everything fell apart.

Before Edward got a chance to say anything, Nahuel punched me in the face. I wasn't expecting it so I fell to the ground. The punch itself wasn't hard, but the shock of it gave him about 2 seconds. Turns out that was all he needed. He broke away from my grip and ran over to Edward, surprising him too. He must have been relying on instinct instead of his thoughts because he was able to knock Edward into a tree. By that time my shock wore off and I ran towards him, tackling him into the ground. Pinning him, like I did to Edward before.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked both of them.

"We have to get Nessie," Edward said, getting up.

I frowned. "Why?" I was vaguely aware of Nahuel struggling underneath me.

"They're planning a kidnapping." With that, he ran off towards the house.

"The hell?" I said. Punching Nahuel one more time, I knocked him out. Then I hung him over my shoulder and started running after Edward.

_Who_ is kidnapping Nessie? And how come we didn't here any wolf howls telling us that there were vampires on the loose?

I got to the house just in time to see Edward run out of the house. "They're not here," he said.

I growled and dropped Nahuel to the ground.

"Where are they?" I asked getting seriously worried. I tried to calm down. She was with Jacob. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Edward didn't answer my question. He turned his head, like someone had called his name, but I didn't hear anything. He ran into the woods. I grabbed Nahuel and followed him.

Edward stopped suddenly. "What is it?" I asked. And then I saw it. Him.

Jacob. In wolf form, lying on the ground. He wasn't moving. And Nessie wasn't with him.

"Dammit!" Edward yelled and knelt next to him.

"Is he alive?" I asked worried. Nessie's going to be really pissed if her boyfriend is dead.

"Yes," I sighed in relief. "Just out cold."

"What's happening? Where is Nessie?"

Again, Edward didn't answer. He roughly shook Jacob, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, he took a nearby boulder and smashed it on his head. It would have been pretty hilarious under different circumstances.

Jacob suddenly opened his eyes and he jumped up. Edward and I backed away, giving Jake some space to take in his surroundings. I don't know how long he's been out cold. But it couldn't have been a long time because Edward had just left them.

Now that I thought about it, it seemed too coincidental. Just when Edward leaves, some vampires attack? This had to have been planned. Nahuel must have wanted me to call Edward away. Then it was just a matter of him distracting us so that whoever he was working with could take Nessie. I just hoped it wasn't the Volturi.

Damn.

Jake was growling, looking all around him, trying to figure out what happened. He looked kind of confused. I knew the feeling.

"Where's Renesmee?" Edward asked him.

At her name, Jacob seemed to have cleared his head. His face took on a expression that was clearly worried. I could tell he was panicking. Without hesitating, he took off running deeper into the woods.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked him, but I guess already knew.

"They took her," he said. I didn't have to ask to know that he meant Nessie.

Nessie's been kidnapped.

**Aww snap! Another Cliff hanger! Hope you guys like Emmett's POV. It was really fun writing in his POV. Review and ell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello People. Sorry my updates just haven't been going as quick as they used to. Life's caught up and u had to deal with lots of stuff. But I should be updating at least once a week now so…. Here's chapter 25. It's a little short though. Apologies. **

Chapter 25- Renesmee POV

I was dipping in and out of my conscious state. I couldn't tell where I was or what was happening. But when I finally came to, I realized that someone that I didn't know was carrying me through the forest. I was very uncomfortable, I might add. He had me draped over his shoulder and so I was dangling upside down. And I had this massive headache that threatened to open up my skull if I made any sudden movements. And finally of course, there was the pain in my stomach because of the knife wound I received. I don't know how long it's been since I took some type of medication, but it must have been an extended amount of time. The pain was as bad as ever. Worse even, if that was possible.

With all the agony, I wasn't able to panic, as I would have. That would have involved kicking and screaming that punching. But now, I could barely move a little bit without causing more pain.

"Ow," I said mostly to myself when I tried to move my arm.

The man carrying me chuckled. "Are you awake now?"

I confirmed my earlier suspicion. This was definitely a man that I didn't know. He had an unfamiliar raspy voice. It made my skin crawl. I groaned in response.

He just laughed. "Yeah well, we're almost there." He seemed excited.

Almost _where_? I almost asked. Then I realized that I probably didn't want to know.

I tried to remember how I got in this predicament, but it was all blurry. Jake and I were in the house. Then for some reason, he phased and we went outside to the woods. And then…everything went black. Does that mean Jacob was here too? Was he ok?

"Jake…Jacob," I said weakly. "Is…Jake?" I could barely find my voice, but I knew that this guy could hear me without difficulty.

"You mean the dog? We left him. He's back by your house. Although we should have finished him off now that I think about it. Won't want him following us now would we?"

I instantly relaxed. If Jake wasn't here and he was alive, then he would be coming after me. He should be here in no time. After all, I was his imprint. He won't letting anything bad happen to me. This guy had no idea how big of a mistake he just made, letting Jake stay alive. Not that I'm complaining.

But I don't know how far we've gotten ahead of him because I don't know how long this guy's been carrying me. If we're too far, then he might have trouble tracking my scent. I had to think fast before we get too far. How can I make my scent stronger? Easier to track?

I smiled when I found my answer, but my headache made that movement cause me more pain. But if I was going to do what I thought I was going to do, then I would be in for some serious pain indeed. _So_ _suck it up_, I thought to myself.

To make my scent easier to smell from a long distance, all I have to do is bleed. Take some blood out of my body. That'll definitely make it easier for whoever is tracking me. They'll be able to clearly smell the blood. The bad news was that I had nothing to cut myself with…well other than the obvious. I sighed. This was going to hurt. A lot. After this I would be in complete agony.

I slowly lifted my hand to my mouth, ignoring the pain that came with it. I counted to three, and then I bit down, trying not to scream. Apparently, I didn't bite hard enough because it didn't pierce my skin. I bit down this time harder, ignoring the agony, and that's when I tasted the blood in my mouth. Lots of blood. I tired not to think about how bad this wound would be. I dropped my hand and let the blood drip onto the ground. Success. There would be a clear trail for Jake to follow.

This was when I realized that maybe Jake's not the only one who's tracking me. Duh, Dad's probably tracking me, Mom and of course they'll bring Emmett. As a matter of fact, the entire family is probably out looking for me.

If Dad was one of the people looking for me, he'll be searching my thoughts. If that's the case, then I can't pass out like I wanted. Dad needed something to listen to. I struggled to stay conscious. Not letting my body do what it naturally does as a result of so much pain.

"Why do I smell your blood?" The man asked. Crap, I forgot about him, He'll know something's up now. "Answer me." The authority was leaking through his voice.

"My…hand," I whispered. My vision was getting blurry. My family had to find me quick or I'll definitely pass out.

"What happened to it?"

"…Hurts," I said as my voice cracked. I was just stalling for time.

"Why?" I could tell he was getting impatient.

I tried thinking of a good lie that would explain why I have this nasty wound, but I kept coming up blank. I decided that I should go with the truth.

"Bit it."

He growled. "Why?"

Fear coursed through me. The first real terror since I had woken up. What would he do if he knew that I was helping people find me? Would he kill me? Some recessive part of me looked foreword to that. No more pain, no more _agony_…

No! I couldn't think like that. I can't think that dying is a good thing. I can't give this guy any excuse to kill me. That would destroy my family. It would destroy Jacob. No, I had to be strong. I had to keep myself alive, for their sake.

"Don't know," I said answering his question. It was a silly answer but I needed to stall him.

He growled again. All of a sudden, I was on the ground. My captor had dropped me face first onto the floor.

My head nearly exploded and I felt my neck crack. "Ow!" I yelled.

He ignored my outburst and turned me over so that I was facing him. "What are you planning, little girl?"

I got a good look at his face; I was shocked to see that it was scarred and ugly. Scars were covering every inch of his face. Like he had been mauled by a bear and his wounds never healed. I shuddered. What did the rest of his body look like? This was the first vampire that I have ever met who wasn't beautiful in some way. What happened to him?

If my family didn't find me in the next 2 minutes I was a goner. _C'mon Dad,_ I thought._ I know you're listening. I don't have much time left._

I looked around the forest trying to find some detail that would help him find me faster. But all I saw were trees that looked too much alike for distinction.

"Look at me!" The guy yelled ferociously. I focused myself on his face, his ugly, disturbing face. "Answer the question," he said more calmly.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to wince. "Not planning anything," I lied. I just hope that he'll buy it.

He lifted up my injured hand. The question asking why I did this was on his face.

"I…uh…" _think, think, think…_I thought to myself. But my head refused to give me any ideas.

Then everything changed. Thankfully, I heard the sweetest of sounds. Oh I so hope that I'm not imagining this. I heard footsteps. They were coming from the direction that we came from.

One look at Ugly, and I could tell that he could hear them too.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he tried to pick me up again. Impulsively, I kicked him. I wasn't surprised that it didn't effect him at all. I hadn't kicked him _away_. His shoulder was just pushed. But all I needed was _time_. My family was coming to look for me. They're close. And this guy won't be able to outrun my Dad. Not _my_ Dad, the fastest vampire in the world.

"Stupid girl!" he said grabbing me again. This time I couldn't fight him, and he was able to slug me over his shoulder.

The Vampire started running again. But before he did, I had heard a growl. I smiled because I recognized this growl instantly. I knew exactly whom it belonged to.

Jacob. _My_ Jacob. He was here to save me.

I looked up and smiled. "Jake!" I said weakly. I knew that he'd find me.

He was in his wolf form running about 20 yards behind us. And Emmett was there too, right next to Jake. They both looked relieved to see me, but not as relieved as I was to see them.

All of a sudden, Ugly came to a sudden stop. I was confused. Is he giving me up, knowing that it's two against one? Is he going to offer me as a trade for his life? I feel like that's the smart move, but that he's not going to do it.

"Let her go," a voice, one that I knew all to well, said. It was coming from the opposite direction of where Jake and Emmett were. He must have circled around us. I smiled. Fastest vampire in the world.

"Dad," I said weakly. I knew he'd be here.

"I don't think I will," Ugly said responding to my Dad's command.

"You're outnumbered. Nothing good can come if you fight us."

My captor knew he was surrounded. There was no way out for him. I smiled. _ Game over. _

Once again, my captor dropped me facedown on the ground. "Ow!" I said. But the pain was masked by the happiness I felt because my family was here.

Dad didn't hesitate. As soon as I was away from him, he ran after my kidnapper and my kidnapper ran towards him. They were going to fight, I realized. I panicked, worrying about Dad's safety. But then I saw Emmett run past me. I relaxed a little. It was two against one. The odds were in our favor.

I felt something come up against my face. I knew instantly who it was. "Jacob," I said and he licked my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his fur. His warm, comforting fur. "I knew you'd find me," I said, momentarily forgetting about all my pain. Jacob was here. Everything was better when Jacob is with me.

An earsplitting scream interrupted our moment. I turned and saw Ugly's head rolling on the ground. Just his head. Separate from his body. Oh God, when will I ever stop seeing people get decapitated? But apart from being mortified, I was also relieved. Dad and Emmett were fine. He didn't even last a full minute against them.

I put my head back in Jake's fur. He licked my cheek comfortingly. I relished the touch.

"Nessie!" Dad yelled. I looked over and saw him running towards me. I saw his worried expression. When he got to me he covered me in his arms. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked me frantically.

I sighed. I wanted to tell him that I was ok but I couldn't lie like that. I was in so much pain. The worst I ever felt. Everything hurt.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "We'll get you to Carlisle soon, love. Don't worry." He put two arms under me and picked me up. I leaned my head against his chest. I was way comfortable now than I was slugged over my kidnapper's shoulder.

"Sleep now Nessie," he said softly. "You're safe now."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was finally able to let my body to what it's been begging to do since I woke up. Pass out.

I drifted off into, hopefully, a peaceful sleep.

**I know it was shorter than usual, but here you go. Review and tell me whats up.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Waking up was painful. My back was hurting, my head was hurting, my stomach was hurting; but after a while of just simply staring up at the ceiling, I realized that I should be thankful that I woke up at all, considering what had just happened to me.

Kidnapped. I shuddered. I don't think it had really sunk in when it was actually happening. But now, with me just letting my mind wander, I finally realized how close I was to dying, how I almost wouldn't have made it. And now that I think about it, I've been facing a lot of near death experiences lately. I'm either being chased through the woods or being kidnapped or getting stabbed. And to be honest, I'm kind of sick of it.

Why are people trying to kill me? What have I ever done in my life to deserve this? I know I'm not perfect, but I don't believe that I should be suffering like this. Always having to look over my shoulder, constantly sleeping with one eye open. I'm reaching my limit and I'm scared to know how I'll react when that happens.

I sighed and tried to sit up. The pain wasn't that bad anymore. Either that or I was getting use it because off all the times I've had to deal with it.

I got up from my bed slowly and walk towards the door. Unsurprisingly, I heard footsteps running toward my room, probably going to make me lie down again. But what did surprise me was _who_ was at the door.

"Carlisle?" I said, letting the shock leak into my voice. I assumed it would have been Jake or Dad coming to reprimand me. Carlisle was never one for scolding.

"Hello, Nessie," he said softly. He was smiling slightly. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine," I said, downplaying it a little. The pain wasn't unbearable but it was still there. But I don't want people worrying about me more than they already are. I'm surprised Jake hasn't exploded with worry yet. Speaking of which, where was he? I expected, well hoped, that I would see him as soon as I woke up. But now that I think about it, he's probably out patrolling, making sure nothing like this happens again. He must be blaming himself. He'll think it's his fault that I got kidnapped. I suddenly found myself anxious to see him so that I could assure him that it was definitely _not_ his fault.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," he stepped through the door. "Would you mind speaking with me for a few moments, or are you in a hurry?"

Carlisle wanted to talk to me? Was he angry? Angry that I put his family in danger? He didn't seem angry, but Carlisle's never one to show his true feelings if they aren't pleasant or peaceful.

"Um, sure," I said, heading back to the bed. I sat down on the edge and Carlisle followed, sitting next to me. "What's wrong?"

He smiled. "Nothing is wrong. Well apart from the obvious." He was talking about me getting kidnapped. Or maybe is was the fact that the Volturi could be coming any minute. Or both.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

He paused before answering. "Edward has been telling me that you feel guilty. That this is somehow your fault. I wanted to assure you that that is not the case."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. I suddenly did not want to have this conversation anymore. I've had it to many times before with too many different people. They were all saying the same thing. How it wasn't my fault, or how I couldn't have seen this coming, or how I didn't do anything wrong. I rolled my eyes at all of them but never really said anything in response. I didn't believe for a second that this wasn't my fault.

Carlisle, sensing what I was thinking, said, " Nessie, you didn't do anything."

I looked up at him. "Exactly. I did _nothing_. I didn't do anything when I saw what Nahuel was turning into. I should have. I could have prevented this."

Carlisle just shook his head. "I'm proud of you."

I looked at him in disbelief. _Proud _of me? What could I have possibly done to deserve his pride? I just got finished telling him that everything was my fault.

"That's ridiculous," I finally said.

"No it's not. I proud because, well, I would have done the exact same thing if I were somehow put into your position."

I just stared at him trying to figure out what he meant. Why would he do what I did? He was so much smarter than me. He knew danger when he saw it and knew exactly what to do if his family was ever in danger. Me, on the other hand, couldn't see the danger in Nahuel when it was staring me in the face.

"I don't understand."

"My…children," I knew he was talking about my parents, aunts and Uncles. He considered them his children, and they thought of him as their father. "Never agreed with me on my intolerance on violence."

"You hate it," I said with confidence. Carlisle was a true pacifist.

"Yes, I do. Though I understand that I have to fight when times call for it."

I sighed and looked at my hands again. "You do what you have to in order to protect your family. Even if you have to do something you hate." This was exactly what I _didn't_ do. Instead of keeping them from danger, I led them straight to it.

Carlisle shook his head again. "Every one of my children have always resorted to violence when a problem crossed their path. Emmett especially. I've tried over the many years to get them to see another way. To seek out another way to solve their problems." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sad to say that I've gotten nowhere."

I started playing with my hands again, but Carlisle put a finger under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking at him. "My point is that when Nahuel was…changing, everyone resorted to violence. Everyone but you. I'm sure your father would have loved to rip his head off, but you stopped him. Just as I would. I'm proud to say that you are the only child of mine who has ever sought to find a path other than violence. You tried everything you could. You've tried talking to him, you've tried avoiding him…when everyone else wanted to kill him you protected him. And even though we are under the threat of the Volturi, I'm still proud that you did what you did. I would have done the same thing."

Contrary to all the other times when someone talked to me to prevent me from feeling guilt, I actually started to believe Carlisle. He was telling me that he was proud of my hatred for fighting. That I tried my best not to kill him, even when it seemed stupid. Now that I think about it, I know Carlisle would have done the same. He wouldn't have wanted to hurt Nahuel. I never really understood why _I_ didn't want to hurt him. But now I do. It's because I share Carlisle's passion for nonviolence. They're should be a way to solve every problem without ripping someone's head off. And just like Carlisle, I tried to find that way. But when it got to the point where my family was in danger, I realized that sometimes, you really do have to fight to solve a problem. And it hurts me that I couldn't do anything to prevent that.

Carlisle kissed my forehead. "I know it hasn't been easy standing up to your father. He can be difficult sometimes. But I'm happy that you stopped him from doing what he was longing for."

I smiled. Yeah, Dad and I haven't been on the best of terms. But when I started letting him hurt Nahuel, we've been getting along better.

"Do you understand why I'm so proud of you, Nessie?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I do." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He hugged me back.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said. "I needed to hear this."

He laughed. "I suppose you did." He kissed my head again. "Remember that no one blames you, least of all me."

"I know," I said with a smile. "I don't blame myself anymore."

"Good. It wouldn't make sense for you to."

But there was something I wanted to ask him. "Carlisle, what should we do with Nahuel?"

He sighed, becoming more serious. "As much as I hate to say it, but we've have given him too many chances to leave peacefully. With the Volturi in the picture now…well there's only thing one thing left to do." He cringed at the thought.

If Carlisle thought that someone should die than there was no question about it. It was time for Nahuel to leave…permanently.

**Later that day**

Jake had finally stopped by. I had been awake for about 6 hours now and I had been waiting for him. I was pacing back and forth of my room, constantly looking out the window, willing him to appear. All I would see were trees. No Jake.

But finally, I saw him sprint through the trees. I jumped for joy. I heard him open the front door as he ran up to my room.

"Jake!" I said before throwing myself into his arms. He pressed me close to his body and I was happy to be wrapped in his warmth again.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" he asked and he walked over to the bed, carrying me. He sat down and I got comfortable on his lap with my head on his chest.

"I'm fine, Jake." I said honestly. "Never better."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Oh, I was so worried," he said breathlessly. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I'm sorry I let it get so close. Again."

I looked up at him and stared directly into his eyes. I knew he would blame himself. I could see the guilt written into his eyes, making them heavy with a burden that I did not want him to have. "Jacob, what happened wasn't your fault."

He rolled his eyes. "The hell it wasn't."

"Jake," I said. But he looked away from me. I grabbed his face and turned it so that he was looking at me. "I'm serious."

"And so am I," he said through his teeth. "If I can't protect my own imprint what the hell am I good for?"

"But Jake you _have_ been protecting me. I'm here, I'm alive because you're always looking out for me."

He scoffed and I could tell he wasn't going to let it go. I sighed. I didn't want to fight him. I just wanted us safely together.

"Well, are _you_ ok, Jake?"

Jake eyes were slits when he looked back at me. "Don't you waste a second of your time worrying about me."

I rolled my eyes. This wasn't going how I wanted it. I didn't want us to be arguing. I _never_ wanted us to argue. I hated it. It felt so wrong. Unnatural.

Apparently, Jake felt it too, because he sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, suddenly apologetic. It was if he heard what I was thinking just then.

I smiled at him. "Its ok. I understand."

He smiled back at me but there was a hit of sadness hidden there. I wanted to make that go away, but to be honest I didn't know how. Before I could do anything, he bent down to touch his lips to mine. I was more than happy to feel his lips moving against my own in the familiar, soft and passionate way he always did. It seemed like it's been forever since we kissed. So much has happened. But at this moment, everything was forgotten. It was just Jake and me in our own world without any other problems.

I knock on the door brought me back to reality. How I hated my reality compared to the fantasy I was living in with Jake.

"Come in," I said with a groan and moved myself off of Jake's lap. I still stayed close to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

I knew who it was before I saw the door open. And even though he already knew what we were doing in this room, I though it'd be easier and less awkward if I wasn't on Jake's lap when he came in.

Dad let himself in and sat on the chair. "Nessie, are you alright?"

I nodded. This was the first time I had seen him since I woke up. "I'm fine Dad. Never better."

"Good. I'm glad," he looked at Jacob. "Have you found anything?"

Jake shook his head. "I ran the whole perimeter. No vampires, Volturi or otherwise."

"Really?" I said. "The Volturi aren't here?"

"Nope. There nowhere near here."

"There most likely still in Italy," Dad said with a smile.

"Seriously? That's great!"

"It is," he agreed. "Now all we have to do is figure out what to do with…Nahuel."

My mood turned sour. "We already know what we're going to do to him," I said as I looked to the ground.

Jake kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"When?" I asked.

"As soon as possible. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

I shook my head. "I understand now. We have to do it." I remembered Carlisle's words.

"Don't worry love," Dad said. "It'll all be over soon."


	27. Chapter 27

** Alright guys, this was an idea that I got from one of my reviewers. Enjoy!**

Waking up, I heard the sounds of wild birds chirping away. I haven't heard the beautiful songs of birds in a long time; at least, I haven't paid any attention to them. But now, I felt very inclined to watch and listen how the birds lived their carefree lives. Crawling out of my bed, I scurried over to the window and sat on the ledge. I was pleased to note that there were many different types of birds in my windows view, however, the only ones that I was able to identify were the blue jays, robins and Finches. I would have to look up the rest later. I saw them fly from tree to tree; eating whatever food came their way. There seemed to be no fighting over whose tree was who's or any other petty things that humans, and vampires, love to fight over. This, I couldn't help but noting, was the absolute picture of a happy, carefree life. It seemed a great contrast with my own. A bird had it so easy. Nothing to worry about. No problems that an effortless day's of flying away couldn't solve.

It was so easy to be lost in the bird's life when my own was turning upside down. I could forget the reality that I was in…but sooner or later I had to come to terms about what was happening in the real world. And what had to be done.

I knew what I had to do, but that doesn't mean I wanted to. Despite what Carlisle said, this was _my_ problem. I should be the one to fix it. I couldn't delay it any more. I knew this was coming for a long time now, but I had been too stubborn to do anything about it then. It was at this moment that I knew that I was ready.

I was confined to the house at all times, due to my father's strict orders. He wouldn't let me out, nor would anyone else. This only delayed my plan, but it was far from preventing it. I could easily sneak out. No one would expect me to; they all thought I knew better about leaving the house by myself. And believe me, I did. But this was something that needed to be done, and I wanted to be the one to do it.

So before I changed my mind, I grabbed something from my closet and then I climbed out the window and dropped myself to the ground. I looked back and was able to see through the glass to the living room. Luckily no one was there. I turned west and started running into the forest. I was still able to hear the birds chirping. I didn't like it now. It just didn't seem appropriate for what I was about to do. I saw the robin flying, spinning and twirling in circles as it sung its song. I remember when that was me. It seemed so long ago, but I remember a time when I jumped from tree to tree just for the fun of it. I would flip and turn and twirl, loving the wind in my hair, the sun on my face, and the joy in my heart. I hope that soon I'll be able to do that again, to fling myself with that sense of freedom. I'd always thought that that was something that couldn't be taken away from me. I was wrong.

I was almost there now; I could smell him, injured and weak. I tried not to feel that pain in my heart, but I couldn't ignore it. It was eating me from the inside out, consuming me with depression and sorrow. The quicker I got this over with, the quicker I would be relieved of the dark cloud that seemed to follow me wherever I went. I could be my old self again.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. Lying against a tree, looking badly beaten up. I wondered why no one was guarding him, but I let that thought slip from my mind. I didn't want to question my good fortune.

"Nahuel," I said speaking for the first time this morning. I was shocked at my voice. It was not that sweet, soft one that I grew accustomed to over the years. It was strong, and hard. It reminded me of my father's voice, full of authority.

When Nahuel didn't wake up I called his name again. Getting no answer, I kicked his foot. He flinched but didn't arouse. I sighed and looked at what I had gotten from my closet. I never thought I would use it. I thought I could just forget that I ever had it. Not today.

The adamantium bat felt heavier today. I remember thinking that it was so light when I had first held it. But now it was heavy, being filled up with the burdens that I've placed on it. Without thinking about it, I swung the bat and hit him in the stomach.

Nahuel screamed awake and lurched forward, coughing. He grabbed his stomach, where I had hit him, with both hands.

"What the hell?" he screamed when he finally found his voice. He looked up expecting my father, or my uncles, but when he saw me the shock and confusion were clear on his face. "Nessie?" He asked. His voice completely changed, becoming softer.

"Hello, Nahuel," I said calmly, gripping the bat tighter in my hands. I was ready to use it again if he decided to run.

"W-Why?" he asked, completely shocked.

That did it.

I was planning on using the bat if he tried to run, but now he's just asking for it. I lifted the bat and hit him on the head. Hard. He yelled out in pain as he fell on his side. He was grabbing both his head and his stomach now.

"Did you just say 'why'? Did you just ask me _why_ I hit you? Can you honestly think of no reason? Or are you just being stupid?" Before he got a chance to answer I hit him again.

He yelled out. "Nessie, please stop!" But I swung at him. This time, he caught it. I was not going to let him disarm me so I kicked his stomach, and he was forced to release his hold on the bat. "Let me explain," he pleaded.

I stopped mid-swing. Curiosity came over me. "What could you possibly say that would make any of this better?"

He held his hand up, a pleading gesture. "I'm sorry," he said simply. His face was grave.

Despite that, I couldn't help from laughing. "What? That's your justification. Your _sorry_!" I continued my swing and it hit him in his stomach again. "Do you think I _care_ about how you feel right now?"

"I know you care. Because you love me, just as I love you." He said it so simply, so calmly, like he was so sure of this.

I shook my head. "Loved. Past tense. I hate you now."

He had the nerve to smile. "Well we only hate those that have gotten close to us. And I got real close. Didn't I?"

I didn't want to tell him that he was right. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. "I don't believe that you love me," I said through me teeth. "Or that you even care about me."

He frowned at me. "Why not?"

I scoffed at his genuine confusion. How could he be serious right now? "After all the crap you've put me through? You harassed me, you've stalked me, you tried to kill my boyfriend, you tried to kill _me_, you've endangered my family…" I could've gone on and on. "You don't do that to people you love."

Nahuel looked down at the ground. "Oh," he said.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt to seem innocent. I struck him again. "And you know what? I really wasn't mad when you wronged me. It was nothing. You could've done anything to me. But when you started to put my _family's_ life at risk…" I struck him once more. "No one hurts my family."

Nahuel was breathing hard now. "I see that now. But I was angry."

I scoffed. "At what?"

"Your…your rejection."

I growled at him. "So that's how you try and win me over?" I hit his stomach. "Let's go sneak in her room!" Hit. "Let's go kill her boyfriend!" Hit.

When Nahuel found his voice again he said slowly, taking deep breaths, "It wasn't very… rational… but I thought… if I couldn't have you….no one could."

I frowned at him, not thinking of anything to say.

"Any last words Nahuel?" I asked him surprisingly calm.

His eyes opened wide. "You aren't going to kill me."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Why so scared? You know you won't make it out of here alive. If I don't kill you, my dad will. If he won't, then Jake, then my Uncles." I lowered my voice. "You should've come to terms with death a long time ago."

He gasped, his eyes sill wide. "I…I know. I have. I just…I never expected you to be the one to do it."

"Why do you care _who_ does it? You'll end up in the same place."

He sighed. "It'll hurt more if you do it."

I smiled. "Well, then that convinces me. I'll definitely kill you." I raised the bat over my head. "Any last words?"

"Renesmee, Stop!" I heard Dad yell from halfway across the clearing. Dang, I waited too long. I had hoped to kill him before anyone knew I was gone.

"Why?" I yelled back before I hit Nahuel on the head. I'm not going to let Dad stop me. I'm not going to let _anyone_ stop me. "This is what you wanted! From the beginning. This is what you wanted! Are you happy now?" I struck him again. "Are You!" Hit.

My father looked torn. More than that, he looked defeated, guilty and shamed.

"Nessie please," he said, taking a step closer. "You're angry. That's natural. But this isn't right. Don't do this."

I was confused. Is he serious? When did we switch roles? I'm finally doing what he wanted and now he's complaining.

"No, love, this is never what I wanted."

I rolled my eyes. How many times did he threaten to kill Nahuel? How many times had he practically _begged_ me to step aside?

"Nessie, I never wanted _you_ to kill him." Like that mattered. Like that made any difference.

"What does it matter who does it?" I said, striking Nahuel in the stomach. "As long as it's done and he's gone!"

"No, Nessie. It does matter. Of course it matters!" He took another tentative step closer. "You will never be the same after this. I know what you want. I know what you have desperately desired for a long time now. You want to be carefree. Without any trouble or conflict. You want peace. Don't You?"

He knew. Of course he knew. I hate that stupid mind reading power. "If you kill him, you can never have that. You will loose your innocence. Forever. You will always be burdened. Taking a life changes you; you will never be able to go back to how you were.

"You think that the quicker you get rid of Nahuel, the quicker things can go back to how they were. You're wrong. Things will only get worse."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. If killing Nahuel won't bring peace, then what will? I want…no, I _need_ things to go back to the way they were. I can't live in a place where there's so much tension.

Without warning, Dad ran up to me and grabbed the bat. But I still held on to it. "Give me the bat, Nessie."

I grabbed it tighter. When I didn't move, he yanked it, hoping to snatch it from me, but all it did was pull me to him so that I slammed against him. "Let go," he whispered in my ear. "This isn't the way."

"Someone has to do it," I said, desperately.

"But not you."

I looked up at him. He was calm, surprisingly. "Give me the bat, and then go home."

A part of me wanted to. Because what Dad said scared me. All I wanted was to go back to the time in my life where everything was serene. But if I'm the one to kill him, I'll never be back at that state of happiness. All I want is that happiness. I did the only thing I could think of that would get me there.

I let go.

Dad better be right about this. "I am, love," he said before he kissed my forehead. "Now, go home."

With on last look at Nahuel, who had at some point in the night passed out, I ran back to the house. I didn't look back.

The birds, I realized. They were gone. I couldn't hear them. I stopped in my tracks and then collapsed on the ground. Where did they go? I wanted to be like them. I wanted to have their life. My old life.

But maybe…maybe I'm too late. Maybe I've gone too far down to ever come back. Maybe I can never get it back.

And then I heard it. The chirp. I looked up and saw it. The robin, sitting in the tree. "Hi, Robin," I said, weakly.

And then it sang me a song. A lovely tune, so beautiful, so full of life. It reminded me of how I felt when I was at a happier time. It gave me hope. And when it was done, it just looked at me with an expression too serious to be on any animals face. And then it left. It flew away with its beautiful wings and its beautiful song. I didn't chase it; I didn't need to.

I knew what it seemed to be saying. Don't loose hope. I'll get my life back eventually. And when I do, it will be glorious.

OOOOOOOOO

"Nessie? Renesmee what are you doing outside?" Jake asked. I don't know how long I've been sitting on the ground, but I haven't moved since the robin left me. To be honest I didn't want to move. I haven't been at peace like this in a long time. I kept replaying that song over in my head. It was amazing.

Nessie!" Jake yelled again, demanding my attention. I looked up at him. He was shirtless so he must have had just been in wolf form.

"Hey Jake," I said.

He scoffed. "Hey? Really? That's what you just said? You're not suppose to leave the house. And you're definitely not suppose to be in the woods by yourself." He was getting agitated; his arms were shaking.

"Sorry," I said, getting up.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to be safe," he said grabbing my arms and towing me back to the house. "It's dangerous out here. Do you want to get kidnapped? Did you even tell anybody that your were leaving? If someone took you just now none of us would have known!"

"Ok, I'm sorry Jake," I said.

"Stop apologizing and stay home. Got it?" he asked.

I refused to get angry with him. He was just worried about me and he was trying his best to keep me safe. I wasn't making it easy for him. "Got it."

We walking in silence on the way back to the house. Jake never let go of my arm. Once we got inside he walked me up to my room. "Stay here," he ordered.

I nodded my head and sat on my bed. I looked down at my hands. When I didn't hear Jake leave, I looked back up to see him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you doing outside?" He asked through his teeth.

I looked back own to my hands, but I didn't answer.

I heard him sigh and then he came and sat down next to me. "Nessie," he said as he put his head in his hands. "I need you to be safe, alright? I'm trying my best out there, but I won't be able to focus if I think your going to be sneaking out. You can't do that," he said looking at me.

I nodded my head and scooted closer to him so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. I linked my arm in his.

"What were you doing outside?" Jake asked again. I sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "Show me?"

I sighed again, giving in. "Fine," I said. I put my hand on his cheek and replayed the whole scene. Jake's face was frozen in shock as he watched what happened.

When I was finished, I put my hand down and rested my head back on his shoulder. I tried to ignore him looking at me, but it was hard.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Jake pulled me into his lap. "It's ok, sweetie," he said, soothingly, his voice finally showing no trace of anger. "It's ok."

"I know," I said. "It will be from now on."

OOOOOOOOOO

It's been about a week since I tried to kill Nahuel. Dad came home that night looking tired. I realized how heavy a burden, taking someone's life is. He didn't want me to carry that burden. I was grateful.

While he was out, I thought about our relationship. Ever since Nahuel, it's been strained. Neither one of us tried making amends. I remember what Jake had said a while ago about why Dad was so angry. He said it was because he was scared of loosing me, that I wouldn't need him anymore, and it was making him lash out in anger.

The truth is, I really didn't need my father as much as I did when I was younger. But that's natural. That's part of growing up. He needed to understand that. And I needed to find a way to tell him that without hurting him.

It turns out I already found a way. I wanted him to be surprised, so I told Mom to shield me. They were in their room sitting on the bed and when Dad couldn't hear my thoughts, I heard him get worried but she reassured him.

This was my cue. I went downstairs to the living room where the piano was. I sat down at the bench. Dad had taught me how to play when I was younger, but I mostly left the composing to him. This was my first song I had ever written. I had gotten my inspiration from the Robin. Her beautiful song.

I began playing. The lead melody expressed exactly how I felt. About everything. About my dad and I, about Nahuel, about what I wanted out of life right now. And of course, Jacob, the center of my world. I let my heart out into this song that I'd written for my Dad, to show him that no matter what I'll always love him, even if I don't come running to him every time the wind blows.

Mom knew as I started playing to let down her shield.

Then, in time with the music, not exactly singing, I started talking to my Dad.

_Daddy, I love you. You were they're to wrap your arms around me. When my nights were cold and lonely. When I needed shelter from the rain, All I had to do was call your name. Little girls depend on things like that. You were always there when I looked back. Thank You Dad for all you've done for me. Thank you for your love, thank you for your protection, that you for your support in everything I do. _

_Giving me all of this, I need to ask you for one more thing. I need you to let me go. I know it's hard for you to say goodbye, but that's not what I'm asking. I'm growing up and I'm changing, you have to change too. I can't always come to you when something goes wrong. I've grown independent enough to take care of some of my own problems. I learned that from you. I've learned how to be strong in the face of adversity from watching you protect me all my life. The baby bird has to leave the nest sometime. I'm not saying I don't need you. I'll always need you. You'll always have a special place in my heart. I know you want to, but you can't get in the way of my dreams and spreading my wings. I'm waiting on your blessing. Please let me go._

I ended the song, leaving the last note hanging before ending it.

_Dad could you come downstairs for a second please,_ I thought courteously. Immediately, I heard him shuffle out his room and down the stairs. Then Mom shielded me again.

Dad sat down next to me at the piano. "That was beautiful, love," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks," I said.

He sighed before speaking. "You're right you know," he said to me. "I understand that now. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see."

I laughed once. "Its ok."

"This is the hardest part of being a father, you know. Letting their little girls go."

"I'm not leaving, Dad."

He waited before speaking. "You're just growing up, I understand."

"So, You'll let me?" I asked timidly.

The word seemed to be caught in his throat. He was having a hard time saying it. Jeez, he's acting like he's never going to see me again. All I want is just a little freedom. "Yes," he finally said.

"Thank You."

OOOOOOOOOO

"SO what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Jake. We were hanging out at the park again. It was a beautiful sunset that we were watching on top of the slide.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said slowly.

"Ask away. You know I'll tell you anything."

He looked at me seriously. "You love me right?" he asked.

I made a face. _This_ was his big question? "What kind of question is that, Jake? You know I love you. I love you so much."

He touched his forehead to mine and then he scooted us so that we were sliding down the slide. Once we were on the ground he stood us up and we were facing each other, close together.

He still hasn't said anything and that was getting me worried. "Jake, what is it?"

He didn't answer at first. He just kissed me and then slowly….got down on one knee.

I gasped.

"I know your shocked, sweetie. But I love you, I love you more than anything." He kissed my hand that he was holding. "I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. I'll take care of you; I'll protect you, no matter what I'll stand by your side. We'll be together forever. I want you to know whatever answer you give to my question, it won't change anything I just said. But I wanted to ask you anyway."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I swallowed, too in shock to say anything. I _never_ saw this coming. I mean, I loved him and I knew that he loved me but…marriage? This wasn't something that I ever fantasized about. Ever. I never thought of myself as the marrying type.

This was when I realized. Dad knew about this. He knew that Jake was going to propose. That's why he was having a hard time letting me go.

He really _was_ saying goodbye.

Because lets be honest, how many girls stay with their parents after they're married? None, they usually go and move in with their husbands. Even Mom barely stays in contact with Charlie. She has her own new family.

Is this what I wanted? I know I want Jacob forever. But would I have to say goodbye to everyone else?

Then I heard it. The song, the beautiful Robin's song. I looked up and saw it sitting on the slide. Could it really be the same Robin? The same song? How does that bird know when to keep coming when I really need it?

When it finished, it flew away, but by then I already got my answer. This _is_ what I wanted. I wanted a new life; I begged for a different life than what I had right now. This was it. This was what Jacob was offering. I thought killing Nahuel would change it but maybe I was wrong. Maybe…marrying Jacob would change it.

As soon as a realized that everything became clearer. Of course, Jacob would be the key to what I wanted. He was everything to me.

Even if I have to say goodbye to my Dad, it won't matter. I know it won't be forever. But I know I'll love Jake forever. That's all that counts.

"Nessie?" Jake asks. "You there?" I realized I hadn't said anything yet.

"Yes," I answered.

To my surprise Jake looked confused. "Yes you're there, or yes you'll marry me?"

I smiled. "Yes I'm here." I bent down to his lips and then kissed him. "And Yes I'll marry you."

The smile of Jake's face was brighter than the sun. He jumped up and twirled me around in circles.

"SHE SAID YES!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and I couldn't help but laugh.

At that point, everyone, and I mean everyone, my parents, my aunts and uncles and grandparents came out from the trees.

"CONGRADUALTIONS!" They yelled and they started clapping and cheering. Emmett the loudest.

"Congrats, baby!" he said. "Seems like I don't have to babysit you two anymore, huh?"

I couldn't help but blush.

At that point I looked at my Dad. He winked. I smiled back.

"All right C'mon guys," Alice said. "It's time for the engagement party!"

We all laughed. Some things never change.

**If you want to see wedding you should review…otherwise this will be the last chapter. WHEW! This was a long chapter. Thank You everyone who read my story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! BYE**


	28. Chapter 28

**KK PPLS. Heres the Wedding everyone wanted. Enjoy!**

Two days to go. Two days before the big event. I should be excited; I should be counting down the hours until I walk down the aisle in that beautiful ivory dress, or staying up at night because I'm too excited to sleep. Well it turns out that the latter is true…sort of. I can't go to sleep and I can't figure out why. I am extremely tired. After a long day of planning and running all over the west side of this country with Alice and her flamboyant themes and ideas, I crawled into my bed and collapsed. I thought I would be out as soon as I hit the mattress. But my mind was wandering. It seems that I have insomnia.

Never had I had insomnia before. I'm always able to fall asleep at will. But this isn't even the only problem. My stomach is literally turning on the inside. I can barely stand without feeling nauseous or dizzy. And I have to hide all this from Jake; I don't want him to think that I regret saying yes or that I'm having second thoughts. I'm not. I really do want to marry Jake. It's just I am extremely nervous.

I turned over for about the hundredth time tonight trying to get more comfortable. I checked the clock. 3:45. Great, I just spent 6 hours in bed without a wink of sleep. I groaned.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered out loud.

As if on signal I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said pleasantly, no trace of annoyance or desperation in my voice. When I saw that it was my mom standing in the doorway I said, "Hey, Mom."

"Hey sweetie," she said sitting on the bed. "You ok?"

I wondered if I should lie. I didn't want her telling Jake and I definitely don't want her saying anything to Dad. I had just gotten a little freedom from him, I don't want him to think that I'm already making bad choices for myself.

"I'm fine," I decided.

She looked at me skeptically. "Really?"

"Hmhm," I answered, not meeting her eye.

"Well, then why aren't you asleep?" She asked, glancing at the time.

I put on a smile. " 'Cause I'm just too excited!" I hoped that sounded more convincing to her than it did to me.

She rolled her eyes. I guess not.

"Wanna tell me why you're lying to me?" she asked.

I let out a sigh and then shook my head. "Nope."

"Is it because you're nervous? Because, sweetie if you are that's perfectly ok," she said scooting closer to me. She put her hands on my cheeks and rested her forehead on mine.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

She laughed. "Of course. You got cold feet."

I frowned at her and then pulled back. "But my feet aren't cold. My stomach's churning and I can't go to sleep," I said while I pouted.

She laughed again. "No, sweetie. I meant that you're nervous. Lots of people get cold feet before they get married. I certainly did."

My eyes went wide. "_You_ did?"

She nodded. "It's totally normal. I knew that I loved your father and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but that doesn't mean that I didn't go to bed the night before without tossing and turning all night."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at my parents now, I can't imagine them having "cold feet" before their wedding. They just seem so sure about each other.

"So it's not weird for me to be nervous? As long as I'm sure that this is what I want?"

"Absolutely. In fact, you should be nervous. Marriage is a big step. I'd be a little worried if you weren't having some form of cold feet."

I laughed.

"Do you love Jake?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you ever going to want anyone else?"

"Never."

"Then there really isn't anything to worry about, is there?"

"No," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Nothing at all."

We sat in silence after that. I tried to go back to sleep, I thought it would help if Mom was lying next to me. I was wrong. I started worrying about something else.

"Mom, what do you think Jake and them are doing right now?" I asked.

With everything that was going on, I didn't have time to worry about the bachelor party. But now that I think about it, they could be doing _anything_ right now. All guys, all night…the possibilities were endless.

To my surprise, she laughed. "No, Edward never told me what they were planning on doing. All I know is that Edward, your uncles, and all the wolves are going to be there."

I groaned. "Ugh, this just keeps getting better and better."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Edward won't let Jake do anything. You know that."

I did know that. In fact that's what I was worried about. All that tension between those two is bound to show itself eventually. It could just be the nerves talking, but I bet anything that tonight would be the night where that tensity becomes unbearably overwhelming.

OOOOOOOOO

Jacob POV

Two more days. No, _less_ than two days. 41 hours to be exact, but who's counting? I was literally shaking in my boots. I wanted to marry her so badly. I didn't want to call her my girlfriend anymore. Because Nessie and I were way more than boyfriend and girlfriend. Those two terms didn't fully describe the way I feel about her. But to be honest, husband and wife don't to it either, but its better. My point is that when I marry her, she'll officially be mine. And I'll be hers. God, I just wanted to do it _now_. I feel like I've been waiting too long. It's been 2 whole months since I proposed. I didn't think it would take that long to organize a wedding with the Psychic here, but since she couldn't _see_ me or Nessie, she was going in blind on most of the things and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. I can't be angry with her for that. For wanting my Nessie to have the wedding of her dreams and to make her happy. I wanted that too, I just wanted it to be a little faster.

"Someone seems to be anxious," a voice said behind me. I recognized it instantly.

"Seth, you made it," I said, giving him a hug. Leah was standing next to him. She gave me a smile but didn't say anything. Oh well, at least she didn't glare.

"Of course, man," he said, punching me lightly in the arm. "We wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Thanks guys," I said sweetly.

"Ah man, you guys went all out!" he said looking around at the party. "This place is amazing!"

"Yeah its real cool," I said distantly. I hadn't really paid much attention to the party setting actually. I've just been focusing on counting down the hours and…controlling my thoughts around Edward. If he knew what I'd been thinking about Nessie lately… Let's just say I didn't want him to kill me right before the wedding. I saw a glimpse of the after-party dress, and I can just imagine how beautiful she would look in it. It's been all that I could think about. Touching her through the silk, feeling her warm skin through the dress and finally, taking it off her during the honeymoon…. I mentally kicked myself. I have to stop thinking about her that way or I'm not going to make it to the wedding day.

I tried focusing on the place we were in. Taking a look around, I realized Seth was right. This place was actually really awesome. I would love it if I were just some regular guy having a hard time saying goodbye to his single days. But honestly, I couldn't wait until I was a married guy. The place was big, like twice the size of a gymnasium. It was good thinking because the only people here are werewolves and vampires and we'd want space to run and fool around. I saw Emmett and Jasper having a wrestling match a couple of minutes ago, drawing a lot of attention. It was pretty funny to watch. There was a bar, but I don't drink; loud music was playing, but the only thing I noticed was the beat. The actual songs were kind of a blur, but all the wolves seemed to love it.

The thing about this wedding that was really cool was that it was bringing werewolves and vampires together. We've had this hatred for one another since we first learned about each other's existence. This marriage is doing more than uniting Nessie and me; it's bringing together two different species that are probably better of as allies rather than enemies. As long as they're not hunting human blood, I can't think of any reason to hate them.

"Jake! Earth to Jake!" Seth yelled waving his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry Seth. What?" I asked, snapping back to the present. I checked the clock behind his head. I sighed. 40 hours. Is time slow or what?

To my surprise, Leah laughed. "I don't think he's been paying attention to anything you've said, Seth."

"Ohhh!" he groaned, frowning. "Really Jake?"

"Sorry, man," I said, smiling. He was so sensitive sometimes. "I'm just letting my mind wander."

"He's so excited, he can barely think straight," Leah said, with a smirk, sipping her wine.

"That's not true," I said. It was totally true.

"Oh, yeah?" She said tauntingly. What did she have in mind? "Mrs. Black. Renesmee Carlie Black. The Black family. Jacob Jr."

She was cut off by Seth loud laughter. They were probably laughing at my expression because I'm sure I was blushing like crazy.

"You're telling me that this isn't all you've been thinking of?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face.

But I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't help it; I let my mind wander again. Renesmee Carlie Black…Nessie Black. It sounded so perfect together. She was so perfect with me. We belonged together. I wish I could see her right now. Touch her, kiss her, caress and worship her body with my hands and….

"Jacob, could I speak with you a moment?" a new voice said. Dammit. Damn Leah and her making me loose control of my thoughts.

Edward came from behind me and out a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh hey, Edward," Seth said, trying a little to sound casual. He must have put two and two together. Now he's doing that thing where he talks a lot when he gets nervous. "What's up? We weren't doing anything. You? Oh we were just here talking. Nothing important. Just a little bonding saying goodbye to our leader. Not forever of course, but yeah. Nice place. We were just saying how cool it was and we-"

"Seth, shut up," Leah said. Thank you, Leah.

But Seth got offended. Oversensitive. "I don't have to listen to you. You're not Alpha." He looked at me.

"Shut up, Seth," I said, giving him a look.

He groaned.

"Jake," Edward said and he started walking away towards the door, expecting me to follow.

As soon as he left Leah, like a 2nd grader, said, "Oooo, what were _you_ thinking?"

"Shut up," I said, following Edward outside. I heard her snicker behind my back.

Walking outside, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Hell, a lot nervous. I tried to get a hold of myself; Edward wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his daughter's happiness. I'm pretty sure killing her boyfriend would really put a strain on their relationship.

"What's on your mind, mind reader?" I asked. His back was facing me so I couldn't see if he was angry or not. I could make a guess though.

Suddenly, he turned around. His expression was blank. "You know what I want to talk about." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I do."

"You'll have to be careful. I don't want you taking advantage of her-"

"Taking advantage?" I repeated, cutting him off. "You honestly think I would do that? I would _never_ hurt her." I was starting to get angry, but I forced myself to calm down. This wasn't the time or place to be loosing my cool.

"I heard your thoughts before. I know you're excited but you'll have to take it slow for her. What if-"

I growled, interrupting him again. "I'll take care of her. You don't have to worry about it."

"I'm her father. It's my job to worry about her."

I couldn't help it. I was loosing my temper. The fact that someone thought that I would ever _hurt_ Nessie, that I would do anything that would make her uncomfortable, that I would take advantage of her… I bit back a growl.

"Well right now," I said finally finding my voice. "Your job will be to give her over to me. She'll be _my_ wife," I said through my teeth.

"She'll always be _my_ daughter, mongrel," he snarled taking a step closer to me.

He hasn't called me that in years. Going back to our old names, huh? Well two can play at that game. "Yeah, _bloodsucker_, but in about 40 hours, it'll be my job to take care of her. I don't need _you_ to tell _me_ how to take care of her."

"Oh really?" he said snarling.

"Yeah really." My arms were shaking. I needed to get into control of myself.

"My point exactly. You fight to say in control. It's too easy for you to slip."

I growled. "I love Nessie. I would never hurt her."

"Intentionally," he added.

It was at that moment, I snapped. "No. _Actually_. I thought you knew me, Edward. But you don't know _anything_ about me, if you think that I would _ever_ do anything to hurt Nessie. She is my life! My entire life! You think I would do anything that would put her in danger? You think I would do anything that would risk her life? She's my _imprint_! I live for her; I _breathe_ for her! Everything I do, I do it for her! I don't care about anything else. I don't care if you kill me right now. Nothing, nothing you can do or say will ever change the way I feel about her. Now for as long as _you_ live, I don't want you to ever insinuate that I could hurt her. The only reason I'm not ripping your head off right now is because it would hurt her!"

I didn't realize I was shouting until I finished. I was literally seeing red. I couldn't think of anything else except how much I wanted to rip his head off for trying to keep me from Nessie. I immediately tried to calm myself. I took a deep breath. Nothing good can come from killing Edward. Soon it'll just be me and Nessie. There's nothing he can do about that. Eventually, I was able to stop my arms from shaking.

Edward eyes never left mine. We just stared at each other. I expected him to come at me, to throw a couple of insults or to attack. I think I kind of wanted that. I needed something to sink my teeth into to get all this anger out. But what he did shocked me so much, that the anger just left my body.

"Excellent Jacob," he congratulated me. "I know you'll make a perfect husband for my daughter." And then he offered his hand out. He wanted to shake.

It was a moment before I said anything. Did I just hear him right? Did he just _compliment_ me? "Uhh," I said. What the hell just happened?

He smiled, totally at ease. I can't believe how quickly he changed from wanting to kill me, to giving his daughter over to me. "I just wanted to test your control. You passed. Very good job."

_Test_ my control? What the hell? So all that crap he said about me loosing control and hurting Nessie was a test? He just wanted to see if I would loose my temper? What the hell is wrong with him?

"I'm overprotective. Can you blame me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess not." I can't ever be mad at someone who wants to protect Nessie. Much.

That's when I remembered that he still had his hand stuck out. I rolled my eyes again and grabbed his hand. "Thanks Edward."

"For?" he asked as we shook.

"For her. Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOO-Renesmee POV

Two hours. Two hours and then I was his. Oh man, I wish my stomach would stop doing all its flips and turns. What if it doesn't? What if as I'm walking down the aisle, I puke? Aw man, talk about embarrassing.

"Nessie? You ok?" It was Alice.

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine. Cold feet." I've been using that term a lot since I learned it. But to be honest, the term didn't seem strong enough to describe how I felt right now.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. I made sure of it." She kissed my forehead. "Now C'mon. Let's get you into your dress."

I nodded nervously and walked to Alice to the dressing room. The Wedding was taking place near our house. There was a beautiful, big meadow nearby that was perfect. And it wasn't far from the road so people could easily drive. I haven't really seen anything about the Wedding. Whenever I had to try something on, Alice blindfolded me.

"I want you to have the full effect the day of," she had said every time I asked.

The dress was lying on the bed. Alice helped me into it. It fit like a glove.

"Turn around," she said. I obeyed.

"How do I look?" I asked, a little scared.

She didn't answer; she smiled her brightest and then took my hand and led to a full-length mirror.

Oh my God.

It was beautiful. Of course it was beautiful; Alice picked it out. But it was so perfect. So me.

It was white, obviously, with spaghetti straps wrapping behind my neck. The whole upper part of my dress fit tight against my body, but it wasn't uncomfortable. I loved how the silk felt against my skin. There was a little cleavage, but not too much to make Dad have a heart attack. The stomach and back were made up of see through lace. The bottom of the dress was puffy, with layers and layers of frills.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, getting worried because I haven't said anything.

I looked at her and then threw myself into her. "Oh Alice, I love it. I love it so much! Its so beautiful." But then I quickly pulled away before I could wrinkle it. I looked in the mirror again. Jake is going to love it!

"Oh that's perfect Nessie! I'm so glad. Now, C'mon, lets do your hair and make-up."

She dragged me to a desk with a huge mirror on top. Covering the desk were, I'm going to go with hundreds, of makeup and hair supplies. She curled my hair and then pulled some of it back and letting the rest hang freely. I didn't know much about make-up, but she did a lot on my face. When I looked in the mirror, she was able to apply it so that it looked completely natural. It was _so_ me.

"Alice you are a genius!" I said kissing her cheek. "I love you so much. This is amazing!"

She laughed. "I wish your mother could have been this enthusiastic about her looks on her wedding. You are so much more cooperative."

"Ha Ha," Mom said, walking into the room. "Very funny."

Then she saw me. I stood up and spun around so that she could see the dress.

"Oh my God," she said. "Nessie, you are so beautiful!" She said as she ran to hug me, but Alice stopped her before she got to me.

"Uh, no no," she said, pulling Mom back. "No messing up my master piece."

We all laughed.

"She's right baby. You're so beautiful," she said blowing me a kiss.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

"I wanna give you something sweetie," she told me. She reached into her bag and brought out a hair clip. It had beautiful blue sapphires that sparkled every time it moved.

"Mom, its beautiful."

"I know sweetie. My mother gave it to me when I got married and her mother gave it to her. It's our little family heirloom."

Alice took it and placed it in my hair, fitting it perfectly. "I love it," I told them. "I love you guys so much." I was starting to tear up.

"Nessie! Your Mascara!" Alice squealed. She quickly got a wipe to fix it.

I laughed. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Now you wait here, while we change into our clothes, ok?" Alice asked.

I nodded and sat on the chair. Once they left, the nerves came back. I groaned. I thought I got over those already. I started to shake as my stomach did their flips again. _Please, please_, I thought to myself_. Please don't throw up._

10 minutes later, Mom, Alice and Rose came out, all with their matching dresses. We all gushed about how beautiful we all looked and then we made our way downstairs where Carlisle was waiting to drive us.

"You all look very lovely," he said winking at me. We all got into the car and drove to the meadow. We went in through the back of the place where a long, big, white tent was placed. This was where I'd be until I walked down the aisle.

Once I was put in place, Mom and my aunts went down to take their positions. I was left alone in the spacious tent. There were mirrors, dressers, and closets in there. But I was interested in looking at myself. I couldn't help but still feel nervous. I could barely stand it. I was literally shivering.

"Nessie, love, are you alright?" I heard Dad ask. He walked into the tent and stood next to me. "You look worried."

There's no point in lying. "My feet are frozen," I said simply.

To my dismay, he laughed. "Don't worry, love. It'll be all right. Everything's going to go perfectly. You feel a lot better when you see Jacob standing there."

I tried to feel as optimistic as him, but I just couldn't. And when the music started, I wrapped my arm around his and we waited for our cue.

"I love you, Renesmee," he said softly. "Never forget that."

I looked up at him. "I know that, Dad. I love you too. I'm sorry that this is so hard for you."

He smiled at me. "It's not hard," he lied smoothly.

I raised my eyebrows. He laughed.

"Alright it's a little difficult. I'm sad to let you go, but I'm also happy that you're happy. Most parents have at least 18 years to say goodbye to their children. Your mother and I had seven 7."

I squeezed Dad's arm. "Dad, I'm not leaving, forever. We'll still be close."

"As I recall, you decided when you said yes to Jacob that you were ok with leaving me," he said not looking at me. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

I sighed. He was referring to my thoughts when Jacob proposed to me. But he had to know that I wasn't ok leaving him. He was my Dad. I'll never be ok with that. I reached up and kissed his cheek. "You'll always be my father, Dad. I'll always need you. I'm not going to leave you. I'll always come back. I promise. "

He smiled again. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know," he said.

"Please do," I told right before I heard the bells chiming signaling our cue.

I took a deep breath. My stomach was doing flips again.

"This is us," Dad said.

I squeezed his arm. "Don't let me fall, Daddy," I begged him.

"I'll never let you fall, Nessie." And then we walked out of the tent.

We had to walk a couple of yards before we turned into the aisle. But in that time, it felt like miles of walking. I felt my palms sweating, my stomach was acting up, and I was breathing in ragged breaths. But that all changed the second I got on the aisle.

Jacob.

Jake. My Jacob, he was standing there. Everything stopped when I saw him. I couldn't see or hear anything but him. I didn't see the people here, I didn't feel my father next to me, I didn't hear the music playing anymore. There was only him. My whole body reacted to the sight of him. He was so beautiful, smiling at me with his perfect smile. All at once, all my nerves went away, like a switch, like I had imagined them. Right now I can't see how I could have possibly been nervous. This was Jacob. I didn't need to be nervous about Jake. It was just me and him in a crowded room of people. All of a sudden, I remembered why I wanted this. I wanted Jacob; I wanted him forever. I _needed_ him. Right now the aisle seemed to long. I needed to get to him faster.

"Not too fast love," Dad said when I had picked up the pace.

But we were going so slow! I needed to get to him now. I loved him so much. I kept my eyes in his as we walked. He seemed to be feeling the same thing I was. We needed each other.

After what seemed like a lifetime we finally made it up to him. Without hesitating, I took his hand. He squeezed it; I squeezed back.

"Take care of my daughter," Dad said to Jake before taking his place across from Mom.

I didn't listen to anything that the priest said. It was just Jacob that I cared about. I wanted to hold him; I wanted _him_ to hold _me_. It was only a matter of time before it would be just the two of us. And then he read us our vows. And finally, the moment that I had been waiting for.

"…I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jacob didn't need to be told twice. He cupped my face in his hands and then kissed me. In that moment, in that kiss, time stopped. He was the only thing that mattered. I felt it when he brought me closer. I felt his passion, his desire, his intensity, all in this kiss. I felt so warm with him, so contempt, so happy. He always makes me feel better than I ever had without him.

Way too soon, we broke apart, and that's when I heard the applause and the cheering in the crowd. I couldn't help but blush like crazy. Jake laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

OOOOOOOOO

The after-party was amazing. Jake and I were the first ones to dance and then everyone started to join. I'm glad I got some alone time with Jake. It felt like I hadn't seen him in so long.

He sighed, happily. "I'm so glad we finally did it," he said, swaying to the music. I was pressed up against his body. No matter how close I got to him, I always wanted to be closer.

"Yeah, me too."

"You look beautiful. I didn't get a chance to tell you. You are the most beautiful women on the planet." He spun me around on the dance floor.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome," I told him, coming back to him.

We laughed together, totally in sync. Then Jake and I had to mingle. We danced with the other guests. I started with my father. We didn't say much. We said all that we needed to before. Then I danced with Emmett and he just couldn't let the dance go by without embarrassing me and making me blush. Jasper followed after then Carlisle, then the wolves and then finally back to Jake again.

When we got to the reception party, I switched dresses. If Dad didn't have a heart attack on my wedding dress he was definitely going to have it now.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked.

"Dad is going to kill me," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "It isn't about him, it's about you. Do _you_ like it?"

"I love it."

The dress was royal blue with only one shoulder. My stomach and back there was see threw lace. The dress stopped above my knees, but not too far. And the dress showed more cleavage.

"Really?" Alice asked.

I smiled. "I can't wait to see Jake's face!" I said excited. "C'mon!"

Jake failed to disappoint. He was stunned. More than that, he was astonished. He looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh, baby," he said, taking me into his arms. He kissed my cheek. "So, so beautiful." He brought my lips to his and he kissed them passionately. Once again, I didn't care about that everyone was probably looking. It was just me and Jake. And that's how it would stay.

Forever.

**Whew! DONE. This is for all you guys who wanted a wedding. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing all through out the story. It made me so happy. This is definitely the last chapter, unless you guys really want me to do something else. But otherwise….BYE**


End file.
